Story Of The Naruto Uzumaki : The Lost Kingdom
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: Dan sekarang, di kehidupan ke duanya sebagai manusia, ia harus hidup di sebuah desa yang membenci dirinya dan ke dua adiknya... Di samping itu, mimpi-mimpi aneh dan kehadiran orang yang tak dikenalnya pun mulai menyingkap tentang masa lalunya. Warning/Typo/Mainstream
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

lanjutan dari fic Naruto The King

* * *

..

..

* * *

Tidak seperti ke dua adiknya―Menma dan Naruko―, dia terlahir dengan memiliki cakra yang sedikit. Ke dua orang tuanya ia ketahui sudah meninggal di saat dia berumur 3 tahun, tatkala Kyuubi mengamuk di Konoha. Menma dan Naruko lahir saat tragedy itu terjadi.

Hidup mengurusi ke dua adiknya bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Perihal itu mulai ia lakukan saat menginjak umur 9 tahun. Dari mulai menyuapi, melerai mereka saat sedang memperebutkan sesuatu, memandikan mereka, dan lain-lain.

Orang-orang yang ditugasi Hokage ke tiga untuk mengurus mereka memilih untuk mengundurkan diri tak sanggup.

Kadang dia menangis saat memikirkan tentang sikap orang-orang yang ada di desanya. Kenapa mereka tak punya belas kasihan sedikit pun. Memperlakukan dirinya dan ke dua adiknya dengan sangat tidak adil.

Pernah suatu ketika ke dua adiknya menginginkan sebuah mainan yang ada di sebuah toko, tapi sambutan apa yang pemilik toko itu berikan bukanlah hal yang bisa dibilang baik.

 **Praakkk**

Pemilik toko tersebut melempar dirinya dengan mainan-mainan yang ada di toko itu sambil menatap benci dirinya dan adik-adiknya.

"PERGI KALIAN DARI TOKOKU DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!"

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya menonton sambil berbisik-bisik.

Naruto ingin langsung pergi saja dari tempat itu mengajak ke dua adiknya, tapi keinginannya harus tertunda karna Menma tiba-tiba memungut batu kecil dan melempari orang itu. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu Menma malah dipukuli dengan kayu tanpa ampun.

Melihat kejadian itu, tentu saja Naruto yang menjadi kakaknya berusaha melindungi sang adik. Alhasil mereka berdua pun menjadi bulan-bulanan pemilik toko itu. Sementara Naruko menangis keras melihat ke dua kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan pemukulan itu, hanya diam tanpa terbersit keinginan untuk menolong mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu dua orang berpakaian Jounin datang. Tapi, mereka tidak berusaha melerai pemilik toko itu. Mereka hanya berkata 'Berhenti' satu kali lalu diam memperhatikan Naruto dan Menma dipukuli. Sampai Hokage ke tiga sendiri yang datang menghentikan aksi pemukulan itu.

Mulai dari saat itu dia mulai belajar bermain gitar, minta diajari oleh Hokage ke tiga. Dan saat sudah bisa, ia mulai mencari uang sendiri. Mengamen di toko-toko, di rumah orang, pergi pagi pulang sore hari. Walau cuma dapat 10 keping uang logam, dia sudah merasa puas sendiri.

Memasak?

Tentu dia tidak bisa. Dia selalu datang ke kantor Hokage, lalu meminta Hokage ke tiga untuk membuatkan mereka makanan. Yah, semua kebutuhan hidupnya bersama ke dua adiknya ditanggung penuh oleh Hokage ke tiga.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Sore itu dia baru pulang dari acara mengamennya. Membawa tiga bungkus mie ramen yang diberikan oleh paman pemilik kedai ramen beserta uang receh sepuluh keping uang logam di kantong celananya. Lalu gitar kecilnya ia lingkarkan di tubuhnya. Setibanya ia di pintu apartemennya, ia pun mengetuk beberapa kali pintu apartemen itu dengan tangan kirinya.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto dengan senyum bahagia.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahut yang ada di dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan model dikuncir dua. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

Naruto yang melihat wajah adiknya pun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Onii-chan, Menma-nii tadi ku temukan pingsan di jalan dengan wajah yang babak belur." kata gadis itu sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Mendengar penuturan sang adik, pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu pun menjadi kaget. "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto terburu-buru.

"Hiks... Aku ti-tidak tahu. Tadi waktu aku keluar bermain, aku menemukan Menma-nii sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri," balas gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memegang ke dua bahu Naruko.

"Dia ada di dalam dan belum sadarkan diri dari ta―"

 **Buggghh**

Tiba-tiba ucapan Naruko terpotong oleh suara sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam apartemen yang mereka tempati.

"Ittttaiiii!"

Tanpa berpikir lama-lama lagi, Naruto pun langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan langkah terburu-buru diikuti Naruko di belakangnya.

Setibanya ia di dalam kamar, segera diletakkannya bungkusan mie di atas meja kecil yang terletak di dekat pintu. Kemudian ia menghampiri anak kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang mengelus pipinya di samping kasur.

Sesampainya ia di samping Menma yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah meringis, ia pun segera memegang ke dua bahu Menma erat sambil memandang khawatir sang adik. "Menma, apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku? Cepat katakan!" seru Naruto seraya menggoyang-goyang tubuh Menma ke depan dan ke belakang.

Sebutir keringat sweatdrop muncul di belakang kepala Menma. "Nii-chan, kalau Nii-chan menggoyangku seperti ini, nanti aku pingsan lagi." ucap Menma lemah dan membuat Naruto tersadar seketika.

"Haha, maaf, tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Menma?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja, Nii-chan," jawab Menma sembari bangkit diikuti Naruto.

Setelah ke duanya berdiri, Naruto pun mulai bertanya penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Menma.

"Naruko bilang tadi kau pingsan. Apa yang terjadi, Menma?"

"Hah...," Menma mendesah berat. "tadi aku menolong seorang gadis yang sedang dikeroyok tiga orang, Nii-chan. Tapi malah aku yang dihajar habis-habisan." kata Menma sedih.

Ke dua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk sebuah sunggingan senyuman begitu mendengar cerita Menma. "Wah hebat!"

 **Puk**

"Ittai,"

Naruto menepuk punggung sang adik cukup keras sehingga adiknya pun dibuat meringis. "Demi seorang gadis, kau sampai rela menantang tiga orang sekaligus," ucap Naruto bangga. "benar-benar PAYAH! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu untuk hal yang tidak ada gunanya baka!" teriak Naruto meneriaki Menma dengan keras sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Menma pun dibuat berjengit saking kerasnya suara Naruto.

Menma hanya bisa menunduk sambil mendengar omelan kakaknya. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berhenti berteriak, Menma mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung mata sang kakak, dengan sedikit keberanian yang ada di dalam dadanya Menma menjawab kata-kata sang kakak, "Nii-chan, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari anak-anak itu. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," ucapnya polos berusaha menenangkan sang kakak.

Tapi kata-kata Menma tak bisa membuat hati kakaknya tenang. Kata-katanya malahan menyulut api di hati Naruto. "Bodoh! Berhenti berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku khawatir! Apa kau lupa bagaimana mereka membenci dan menghina kita! Menatap kita dengan penuh benci setiap harinya hah?!" bentak Naruto disertai mata melotot tajam, mengeluarkan semua emosi di dadanya. Sementara Naruko menjadi takut melihat wajah sang kakak.

Menma yang mendengar kata-kata bentakan sang kakak pun menjadi menunduk sedih. Air matanya pun mengalir pelan dari sudut-sudut matanya, memotong tiga goresan di pipi kanannya. "Hiks, aku tidak peduli Nii-chan. Biar pun orang-orang membenciku, aku akan tetap melakukan sesuatu yang ku anggap benar. Hiks, hiks."

Apa yang terpatri di hati Naruto ketika melihat air mata sang adik mengalir. Sebagai kakaknya tentu saja dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Haahh...," Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar mendengar jawaban Menma. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa melarang sang adik untuk melakukan hal yang benar.

"Ya sudah," ―di angkatnya tangannya ke atas kepala jabrik Menma, kemudian diusapnya pelan surai emas Menma―. "maafkan Nii-chan karna sudah berbicara kasar padamu, Menma," balas Naruto lembut sembari mengusap puncak kepala Menma.

Menma kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak.

"Hiks, hiks...," isak Menma di dada sang kakak. "Nii-chan, maafkan Menma karna sudah m-membuat Nii-chan khawatir."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Menma. Jangan menangis lagi. Masak calon Hokage cengeng."

Tiba-tiba Naruko yang melihat acara pelukan itu pun mendekat ke arah ke duanya.

"Onii-chan, boleh aku ikut memeluk Onii-chan." pinta Naruko sambil menunggu jawaban sang kakak.

Naruto mengangguk sembari menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Naruko untuk mendekat.

Naruko pun langsung memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak sambil berujar pelan dengan mata tertutup, "Kami sayang Onii-chan...,"

"Sudah, sudah." kata Naruto seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak ke dua adiknya.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan ramen yang diletakkannya tadi. "O iya," kata Naruto menyadarkan Menma dan Naruko. "tadi paman Teuchi memberikan tiga bungkus ramen pada Nii-chan."

Seth

Mata Naruko dan Menma berbinar-binar mendengar kata ramen yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Benarkaaah?" tanya Menma dan Naruko bersamaan.

"Iya." jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Di mana?! Di mana?!" tanya Menma yang terlihat paling semangat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari secara cepat mencari-cari bungkusan ramen itu.

Tep

Pandangannya langsung terkunci begitu melihat objek yang ada di atas meja. Namun ketika kakinya baru selangkah berjalan, kerah baju bagian belakangnya segera digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kalian mandi dulu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap tingkah lucu ke dua adiknya.

Ke dua mulut Menma dan Naruko berubah mengerucut setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Nii-chan makan dulu, baru mandi," usul Menma.

"Iya Onii-chan, kami sudah lapar. Dari tadi siang kami belum makan," sambut Naruko dengan memasang ekspresi sedihnya.

Dan penuturan Naruko langsung membuat Naruto menjadi kaget. "Astaga. Apa kalian sudah minta di Hokage-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Hokage-jii sedang tidak di kantornya," jawab Naruko polos.

"Ya sudah, kita makan dulu. Naruko, kau ambil mangkuk di dapur. Menma. Ambil sumpitnya, cepat," perintah Naruto langsung.

"Siap komandan!" patuh ke duanya sambil berlarian menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian...

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Naruto dari menatap ke dua adiknya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat itu ke pintu apartemennya.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Naruko dan Menma sudah duduk manis di kursi dekat meja sambil tersenyum lebar. Menunggu ke datangan sang kakak―Naruto― kembali dari pintu depan. Beberapa menit setelah itu Naruto pun muncul sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan agak besar di tangannya.

"Onii-chan itu apa?" tanya Naruko mendahului Menma―Kakaknya―

"Ini makanan pemberian dari Hokage-sama." jawab Naruto jujur seadanya.

"Wah Jii-chan baik sekali ya, Nii-chan," sambut Menma ditemani air liur terus-terusan mengalir dari sudut-sudut mulutnya.

"Tentu saja,"

Naruto membuka bingkisan itu, dan terlihatlah makanan-makanan lagi enak, lagi sedaaap, lagi mantaaap... Betul, betul, betul. Cum Ipin kita makan...

Di sela-sela acara makannya, sesekali Naruto terlihat membersihkan noda-noda makanan yang menempel di sekitar mulut ke dua adiknya.

Setelah ke tiganya selesai makan, beres-beres, dan juga selesai mandi, mereka pun bersiap-siap hendak tidur di kasur besar yang ada di kamar mereka. Dengan posisi Naruto berada di antara ke duanya.

Naruto masih tersadar sementara ke dua adiknya sudah tertidur duluan. Pemuda yang sudah menginjak 11 tahun itu akan melakukan ritual malamnya sebelum tidur. Kebiasaan ini dia lakukan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia duduk bersila, menyatukan ke dua tinjunya sambil memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi penuh memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Suuuttthhh

Dia pun tiba di suatu tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Suatu tempat yang lebih mirip seperti penjara, dengan jeruji besi yang sangat besar di hadapannya kini. Di balik jeruji itu sedang tertidur seekor monster berekor sembilan.

Ke dua iris safirnya menatap lekat monster tersebut, sama sekali tak tertarik menatap yang lainnya.

"Hmh."

Sudut kiri mulutnya terangkat ke atas, menampakkan senyum meremehkan yang diarahkan ke arah makhluk di depannya.

 **Tep**

Dia memegang pundak kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian digoyangnya bahu kanan beriringan dengan gerakan kepalanya, memperagakan dirinya sedang melakukan olahraga ringan.

"Huuufff..."

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Fuuuhhh..." dihembuskannya pelan napasnya, mengeluarkan sebagian udara yang ditariknya masuk tadi.

 **Tpash**

Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan, ia pun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah makhluk itu.

Tak butuh lama baginya untuk mencapai jeruji besi di depannya, karna beberapa detik setelah ia meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi, sekarang ia sudah berada 5 meter tepat di depan jeruji besi itu.

 **Pash**

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki dia melompat tinggi ke depan sambil menekuk tangan kanannya ke belakang serta mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, bersiap hendak memukul monster tidak jauh di depannya.

 **Wuushh**

Dia melesak masuk ke dalam jeruji besi itu. Cengiran khasnya yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya pun semakin melebar, menghias wajah tannya ketika dirinya semakin mendekati makhluk raksasa itu.

"BANGUN MAKHLUK PAYAH!" teriaknya mengganggu tidur si makhluk berekor sembilan 5 meter di depannya.

 **Buuaaagggh..**

Tapi belum sempat membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara teriakan itu, puncak kepala monster itu―Kyuubi―sudah dipukul duluan dengan keras oleh bocah itu. Alhasil dagu Kyuubi pun menghantam keras lantai yang digenangi air di bawahnya.

Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan, sedetik kemudian dibukanya matanya cepat, dan dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas seorang bocah bersurai merah tengah tersenyum di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Hiii... Apa kabar payah," ejek Naruto tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun pada makhluk raksasa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Grrgggghhh." Kyuubi menggeram disertai wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat murka. "BOCAH MENYEBALKAAAN!" Kyuubi berteriak sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan wajahnya, hendak menerkam pemuda pemilik surai merah tersebut.

 **Pessh.**

Naruto langsung bersalto ke belakang, menghindari terkaman Kyuubi.

 **Tap**

"Haha, kau masih saja lambat rubah payah." lagi Naruto mengejek Kyuubi sehingga membuat makhluk itu makin murka.

Kyuubi bangkit sembari mengayunkan tangan beserta cakarnya ke kiri ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang di depannya.

 **Wusshh...**

Gerakan tangannya semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tapi, bocah itu tampak bergeming, tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri atau pun menghindari serangan Kyuubi yang semakin mendekati dirinya.

Begitu jarak dirinya dengan cakar Kyuubi hanya terpisah 3 meter saja, Naruto pun merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping seraya menggelar telapak tangannya menghadap tangan Kyuubi.

"Hmh." tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuubi, ia tersenyum tipis sama sekali tak ada rasa panik sedikit pun yang terpatri di hatinya.

Tep.

Dengan mudahnya serangan Kyuubi ia hentikan dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa menggeser sedikit pun kakinya.

"Payah," ucapnya seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya, kemudian membuka setengah telapak tangannya menghadap atas.

 **Bussh..**

Api kecil yang menyembur deras muncul secara tiba-tiba dari telapak tangannya. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, yang tampak hanyalah ekspresi datar.

"Aku ingin melihatmu berteriak kepanasan lagi seperti sebelumnya," ucapnya datar dan membuat Kyuubi menjadi panik.

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya secara cepat ke depan, tepatnya ke arah Kyuubi.

 **Bruuurrrhh**

Kobaran api yang sangat besar, yang muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto, langsung melahap habis tubuh makhluk berekor sembilan tersebut.

"ROAAARRR! HENTIKAANN!" teriak Kyuubi sambil meronta-ronta, yang terlihat hanya kibasan tangannya saja yang terus mengibas ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Apaa?! Kau minta tambah?! Baiklah, akan ku tambah skalanya," ujarnya seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya meniru gerakan tangan kanannya tadi. Kemudian ia kembali menyemburkan api dengan skala yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan tangan kanannya.

 **Brurrrhh**

Kobaran api itu bertambah besar, menutupi seluruh tubuh makhluk itu. Menimbulkan uap-uap air yang mengepul menyelubungi tempat itu, akibat panas dari api yang dilontarkan Naruto.

Kyuubi terus meraung kesakitan, tak henti-hentinya ia mengibaskan tangannya berusaha mengusir kobaran api yang terus membakar dirinya.

Tak ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun yang terpatri pada hati Naruto mendengar raungan Kyuubi. Yang tampak di wajahnya ekspresi kesetanan dengan seringaian lebar.

Tak lama kemudian bocah berambut merah itu menghentikan semburan api yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Hah, hah...," napas Kyuubi terdengar terengah-engah. "Kau hebatnya juga bocah. Tidak salah jika ayahmu mem―"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat keluarkan kemampuan terbaikmu," tantang Naruto dengan mata menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Bocah sombong," cela Kyuubi masih dengan napas berat. "Tapi aku akan MENGHABISIMU SAAT INI JUGAA!"

Kyuubi mendongak seraya membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Ke sembilan ekornya pun ikut berdiri, dan berhenti di depan wajahnya. Lalu muncullah bola berwarna hitam kecil yang terlihat semakin membesar di atas mulutnya. Besar, dan semakin besar sehingga membentuk sebuah bola raksasa. Jurus yang sama yang ia gunakkan selama ini untuk melawan bocah. Tapi ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran biasa yang biasa ia tampakkan pada Naruto.

"Jurus itu lagi," ucap Naruto meremehkan jurus Kyuubi.

"RASAKAN INIII!" teriak Kyuubi sambil melemparkan bola yang ia ciptakan tadi.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Naruto keheranan karna baru kali ini melihat bola itu langsung dilepaskan.

Tapi Kyuubi diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menyatukan jari-jari tangan kirinya, kecuali jari telunjuknya. Kemudian diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan berhenti saat jari telunjuknya menghadap bulatan raksasa yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya itu.

 **Slash**

Di depan jari telunjuknya keluar sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah, memancar semakin membesar dan berhenti saat ukurannya sudah mencapai sebesar kelereng.

"Heh," Naruto kembali menyeringai.

 **Plash**

Bulatan itu langsung terlontar sehingga membentuk sebuah garis kecil panjang.

 **Duuuaaaarrrr**

Ledakan besar pun tak terelakkan ketika dua kekuatan itu bertabrakkan. Sampai menggetarkan tempat itu.

Kyuubi terkejut bukan main, tidak percaya Bijuudama miliknya bisa dihentikan hanya dengan kekuatan sekecil itu.

"Kau sudah membuat ku marah! Dengan menyebut-nyebut ayahku! Haaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak keras, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang membakar dadanya. Hingga suaranya terdengar seperti suara raungan kemarahan.

Bersamaan dengan itu dia mendongak, membuka mulutnya lebar serta merentangkan ke dua kepalan tangannya ke samping.

 **Braarrhhh**

Kobaran api yang besar kembali keluar dari mulut beserta ke dua tangannya. Menimbulkan suara raungan yang terdengar mengerikan. Lalu dari kepalan tangannya, muncul kilatan-kilatan petir yang tampak menyambar-nyambar di tempat itu. Belum selesai dengan itu, badai angin tiba-tiba langsung menyambut kilatan-kilatan petir serta kobaran api yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Lama kemudian Naruto berhenti berteriak, kilatan petir beserta kobaran api yang muncul tadi menghilang, kecuali badai angin yang sekarang masih menghantam tubuh Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi sambil berkata, "Kau tidak akan ku ampuni," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan telapak tangannya menghadap Kyuubi. Hal yang tadi pun terulang, sebuah bulatan merah yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat dari ukuran sebelumnya pun keluar dari telapak tangan kirinya.

"Onii-chan," panggil seseorang dari luar.

Naruto pun menghentikan serangannya begitu mengenali suara adiknya―Naruko― sedang memanggil dirinya.

"Hah..." Naruto mendesah. Lalu ia berbalik membelakangi Kyuubi. "Lain kali kita lanjutkan,"

TBC dan DISCONTINUED hkwkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Story Of Three Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Family/Humor**

 **Rated : T Mungkin M untuk bahasa kasar**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, dia gerakkan iris safirnya ke arah sang kakak yang sedang duduk bersila dengan mata terpejam di dekatnya. Dahinya pun mengernyit, heran dengan tingkah sang kakak yang selalu seperti ini malam harinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan sang kakak setiap malam [?]. Begitu pikirnya. Dia hendak bangkit dari berbaringnya, namun gerakannya terhenti tatkala kelopak matanya melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang sedang berdiri di luar jendela kamar itu.

Dia tersentak, rasa takut mulai menjalar di hatinya. Dia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap samping kiri, diurungkannya niatnya untuk membangunkan sang kakak. Kondisi kamar itu yang agak gelap semakin menambah kesan seram kamar itu.

Dia segera memejamkan matanya setengah untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok itu.

 **Slapph**

Secepat kilat sosok itu sudah berdiri di dalam kamar itu. Naruko terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok hitam itu sekarang sudah berdiri 2 meter dari kasur yang ditempatinya. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya sama sekali tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Jantungnya terasa sangat berdebar-debar ketika matanya yang setengah terpejam menelusuri tubuh sosok itu.

Tidak ada yang tampak di mata Naruko kecuali bayangan hitam dan mata biru sosok itu yang tampak menyala terang, menyorot ke arah sang kakak yang duduk di dekatnya.

 **Tap**

Sosok hitam itu melangkah. Naruko memejamkan matanya semakin takut melihat sosok itu.

 **Tap**

Suara derap langkah kaki kembali terdengar di telinga Naruko.

 **Tap**

Debaran jantung Naruko semakin menjadi-jadi ketika derap langkah kaki sosok itu terdengar makin mendekat ke arah mereka.

 **Tap**

'Onii-chan, bangun... Aku takut,' batin Naruko ketakutan.

 **Tap**

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk bersila di antara ke dua adiknya tersebut. Sorot mata birunya yang tampak menyala terus membidik ke arah Naruto.

Tap

Gerakannya terhenti tepat ketika mata birunya menangkap getaran tubuh yang sedang tertidur di kanan Naruto dan mendengar suara napas tak beraturan gadis cilik di sebelah Naruto.

 **Splash**

Secepat kilat sosok itu pun segera menghilang begitu saja dari kamar tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruko membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan. 'Ke mana orang itu?' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

"Haahh...," desah napas lega berhamburan dari mulut gadis cilik itu. Segera saja ia membangkitkan tubuhnya seraya memeluk erat-erat tubuh sang kakak.

"Onii-chan, bangun...," kata Naruko pelan. Tapi Naruto masih tampak bergeming, tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Onii―" panggilan Naruko berhenti saat mendengar helaan napas Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan wajahnya ke arah gadis cilik itu, menatap puncak kepala sang adik yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul pundak kanan Naruko serta mengusap pelan surai pirang sang adik.

"A-aku takut," jawab Naruko semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan apa yang dimaksud Naruko. "Apa yang membuat takut adik kesayangan Nii-chan ini?"

Gadis itu masih tak mau membuka matanya, hanya tangannya saja yang ia gunakan menunjuk tempat sosok itu berada tadi. Naruto pun mengikuti ke mana telunjuk adiknya mengarah.

"Tadi ada orang yang berdiri di situ. A-aku takut sekali Onii-chan...," kata Naruko dengan nada suara bergetar. Dan membuat Naruto langsung kaget.

"Di mana? Di mana?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Naruko membuka matanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang kakak. Kemudian Naruko menunjuk tempat sosok itu berdiri tadi.

"Tadi orang itu berdiri di situ. Aku takut sekali dan tidak berani melihatnya. Tapi aku dengar orang itu berjalan di sekitar kamar ini...," balas Naruko polos.

"APA?!" teriak Naruto ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruko. Teriakannya membuat makhluk yang sedang tertidur pulas di kirinya terganggu.

 **Wusshhh**

Naruto loncat dari kasur dan menyenggol kaki Menma.

 **Brukkk**

Menma jatuh dari atas kasur.

"Itttaaii!" teriak Menma. Namun tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Kusho! Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku!" teriak Menma pada orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Namun teriakan kesal Menma sama sekali tak diacuhkan Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat mengambil sapu dan berlari keluar kamar secepat mungkin. Sementara Naruko cuma bengong saja menatap sang kakak yang berlalu dari kamar itu.

'Sial!' umpat Naruto dengan wajah garang sambil terus berlari cepat di ruang tengah. 'berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu keluargaku. Apa mau mereka? Apa tidak cukup mereka memperlakukan ku dan keluargaku dengan sikap mereka itu.'

 **Cklek**

Naruto membuka pintu secara kasar. Terlihat lorong agak gelap sepanjang lima meter dengan lebar satu setengah meter di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun langsung berlari memasuki lorong agak gelap itu.

Setibanya ia di ujung lorong itu, dipegangnya daun pintu, kemudian dengan tenaga penuh dibukanya pintu itu cepat dan tanpa memperhatikan sosok yang ada di depannya di depannya, ia langsung melompat ke luar dari lorong itu.

Tapi―

 **Braaggh**

Dia menabrak sesuatu, sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam lebih tepatnya. Dia pun terjengkang ke belakang dan mendarat dengan pantatnya semeter dari tempatnya.

"Aduh!" rintih Naruto dengan wajah meringis. Sesaat kemudian dibukanya matanya cepat untuk mengetahui apa yang ditabraknya tadi.

 **Srap**

Dan hampir saja jantungnya copot karna saking kaget menyaksikan sosok hitam tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu karna yang tampak hanya warna hitam dan mata birunya yang menyala sedang menyorot ke arah dirinya.

"S-siapa k-k-kau?" tanya Naruto pada orang itu dengan gagap.

 **Klip**

Dia mengedipkan matanya, sosok itu pun seketika menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

 **XxXxX**

* * *

Siang harinya di Konoha...

Naruto sedang duduk beristirahat di sebuah pohon rindang di tengah-tengah desa tersebut. Dari tadi pagi mengamen berkeliling desa tak sepeser pun didapatkannya. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

 **Bush**

Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam pekat dengan jubah putih yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, melempar sebuah alat musik petik di depan Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya dan tentu saja wajah orang itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Karna selama pekerjaan mengamennya, orang itulah yang selalu memberinya uang.

"Eh, Paman. Apa ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan alat musik yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau memainkan benda itu. Akan ku beri kau sekantung uang emas," kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari jubahnya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, paman?"

"Mainkan saja. Benda itu akan menemukan nadanya sendiri nantinya,"

Mendengar kata-kata pria itu, Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membetulkan posisi benda itu. Setelah posisinya benar ia pun mulai memetik alat musik itu secara acak sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian nada-nada yang dihasilkan petikan tangannya masih terdengar datar.

Tiba-tiba di benaknya mulai muncul wajah tersenyum ke dua adiknya. Reflek jemari tangannya pun bergerak mencari-cari nada yang tepat.

Terbayang lagi di benaknya ketika dirinya dan ke dua adiknya tertawa bersama. Nada-nada merdu pun mulai terbentuk dari alat musik itu. Menterjemahkan segala perasaan bahagianya ketika bersama ke dua adiknya.

Ke dua kelopak matanya terpejam pelan, menikmati setiap nada yang dihasilkan tangannya. Otaknya mulai memutar kenangan demi kenangan kala dirinya bersama Naruko dan Menma. Ketika dirinya menyuapi mereka, membersihkan noda-noda makanan di mulut mereka, melerai mereka ketika mereka berkelahi, menghibur mereka saat mereka sedang sedih. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai berlinang dari ke dua sudut matanya yang terpejam. [1]

'Bahagia,' batin pria itu tanpa mengalihkan mata hitamnya dari wajah bahagia pemuda itu.

Tapi permainan jemari tangan mulai berubah seiring dengan ingatannya mulai terbayang wajah-wajah benci orang-orang di desa itu. Sehingga aliran air matanya seketika terhenti, wajahnya yang semula tampak tenang dan bahagia berubah merengut.

Alunan nada-nada yang dihasilkan permainan tangannya berubah menusuk, yang awalnya terdengar tenang dan lembut menjadi cepat dan kasar. Jemari ke dua tangannya bergerak lincah memetik satu-persatu senar alat musik petik itu. Seolah dirinya sudah ahli dalam bidang ini. Tak ada satu pun nada cacat dalam setiap permainan musiknya.

Dengan lihai terus dimainkannya alat musik petik itu, kadang disentaknya cepat senar-senar itu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Amarah yang tertahan dalam hatinya terus bergejolak.

Angin yang tadinya berhembus melewati desa itu pun bergerak kembali secara pelan ke tempat pemuda itu berada. Daun-daun yang berguguran ikut berterbangan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Sampai gerakan dedaunan serta hembusan angin itu terpusat dan berputar-putar pelan di atas pohon tempat naungan Naruto..

"Hah? A-apa itu?!" tanya seorang penduduk pada penduduk lainnya yang juga melihat hal itu.

Kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di sekitar Naruto mulai berterbangan di sekitarnya, kemudian gerakan kerikil-kerikil terhenti saat sudah setinggi lutut pria itu. Api-api yang sedang menyala di rumah-rumah penduduk bergerak-gerak tak beraturan, mengikuti deru napas Naruto yang terdengar memburu.

'Benci, dendam, amarah,' batin pria di depannya lagi masih tetap enggan berpaling dari wajah Naruto.

Semua Shinobi dan orang-orang termasuk Hokage ke tiga yang melihat pusaran angin di tengah-tengah desa yang tampak semakin cepat itu pun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di hati mereka.

"Cepat kalian periksa tempat itu!" perintah Hokage pada tiga orang ANBU yang ada di ruangan itu tanpa membalik tubuhnya yang sedang menghadap jendela.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," patuh ke tiganya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Shinobi-shinobi yang ada di desa itu pun segera bergerak cepat menuju tempat pusaran angin itu berada.

Sementara dalam benak Naruto terbayang sosok dirinya berdiri di atas puing-puing desa Konoha yang sudah hancur, memandang datar mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. [2] Hah, kayaknya bersambung deh...

 **DISCONTINUED... hkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkk**

* * *

AN : Tema fic ini ane angkat dari film Clash of The Titan, Wrath of The Titans, dan Immortal... Fic ini ane bagi menjadi tiga bagian. Pertama Naruto di Konoha, ke dua petualangan Naruto, dan ke tiga kembali ke Konoha saat invasi pain... Dan mungkin akan menjadi crossover dengan OP... ada yang mau ngasi saran nama buat chara-chara ciptaan ane sendiri di atas? hkhkhkhkhkhkhkhhk wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

[1] Soundtrack Three kingdoms Resurrection Of The Dragons - Zhao Army

[2] Soundtrack Three kingdoms Resurrection Of The Dragon - Battle On The Phoenix Heights...

* * *

Balasan Review :

Guest : Lol xD Mendingan Login aja gan... biar ane bisa nanya sama ente somplak... wkwkwkwk

Nanda setiawan : iya gan, soalnya fic ini updatenya tidak tentu...

Kainan : iya gan, ane harap juga gitu.. Soal request pairnya, udah dari fic Naruto The King pairnya udah ditentukan, jadi mohon maaf...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : Kainan, Nanda setiawan, Guest dan buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini kaboorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hkwkwkkwkwkw


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto**

.

.

* * *

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa siang yang cerah itu akan menjadi tegang. Tidak ada yang menyangka, semua terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing.

Secara mendadak mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah pusaran angin yang muncul di tengah-tengah desa. Semua itu berawal ketika seorang bocah memainkan sebuah alat musik yang diberikan oleh orang asing berjubah putih yang entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba muncul di depan bocah itu. Apa yang diperbuatnya telah menyita perhatian orang-orang.

Jreng jreng

Jemari tangan Naruto menyentak kasar semua senar alat musik itu. Pria itu menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan secara perlahan memperhatikan sebuah bayangan transparan mirip seperti sapuan angin. Tapi bentuknya tipis dan panjang, sedang bergerak tepat melewati tubuh bagian kanannya, hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Tidak ada ekspresi keterkejutan. Hanya wajah tenang, dan datar saja, seolah pria itu sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Jebb

Bayangan tipis itu menghantam dinding dan seketika itu juga sebuah garis vertikal panjang terbentuk membelah dinding itu.

Jeb jeb jeb

Tebasan-tebasan angin kembali bermunculan secara beruntun, mengenai dinding di belakang pria berjubah putih di depan Naruto. Memperlihatkan garis-garis panjang yang semakin bertambah banyak di dinding tersebut.

Naruto belum mau menghentikan permainan musiknya. Kelopak matanya tak kunjung terbuka, wajahnya masih setia merengut. Jemari ke dua tangannya dengan lincahnya memetik dan menyentak senar alat musik tersebut.

Pria di depannya masih bergeming, tak bergerak barang sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan begitu menyadari banyaknya orang yang sedang mendekat ke tempatnya.

 *****O*****

Ninja-ninja yang ada di desa tersebut berlompatan di atap-atap rumah penduduk, yang lainnya berlarian dengan cepat di jalanan-jalanan. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah berhamburan keluar rumah. Perhatian mereka hanya terpusat pada pusaran angin yang berputar-putar di tengah-tengah desa. Memandang cemas pusaran angin beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka. Tak terkecuali Hokage ke tiga yang terus khawatir memandang ke arah luar jendelanya.

"Ayo cepat!" salah seorang berteriak pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba mereka semua merasakan tekanan luar biasa yang menekan batin mereka. Wajah-wajah cemas mereka berubah tegang.

"A-ap―" belum selesai salah seorang Shinobi itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kesadarannya mendadak menghilang dan tubuhnya pun ambruk dan mendarat ke jalan.

Satu-persatu ninja-ninja itu berjatuhan. Begitu juga orang-orang yang berada di desa tersebut, ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mereka bergelimpangan di jalan-jalan. Memperlihatkan keadaan desa itu yang tampak seperti sudah terjadi pembantaian. Bahkan ke dua adik Naruto yang sedang berlatih ninja-ninjaan pun juga tergeletak pingsan di pinggiran.

Desa itu menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara aktifitas apa pun yang terdengar, yang biasanya selalu memenuhi desa itu dengan hiruk pikuk keramaian sekarang menjadi tenang. Hanya suara-suara musik Naruto yang terdengar mengalun-alun di desa tersebut.

 *****O*****

"Berhentilah. Sudah cukup!" kata pria di depan Naruto tegas.

Naruto pun berhenti. Deru napasnya terdengar memburu. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat, dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sejenak pria itu diam, membiarkan Naruto menenangkan dirinya yang sedang emosi.

"Kau membenci penduduk di desa ini," kata pria itu lagi setelah suasana hati Naruto tenang.

Naruto menggenggam kuat senar-senar alat itu. "Mereka membenci kami. Sejak kecil mereka selalu begitu. Menatap kami seakan kami adalah penjahat. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa ku terima dari perlakuan mereka ialah ketika mereka membuat adik-adikku menangis! Ingin rasanya ku kubur wajah-wajah memuakkan mereka ke dalam tanah!" kata Naruto penuh emosi.

Pria itu menghela napas sejenak. "Jangan menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk ke dua adikmu,"

Mata terpejam Naruto terbuka sedikit. Kepalanya tetap menunduk. Terbesit sedikit kesedihan dalam hatinya. Genggamannya pada senar-senar alat musik itu melonggar.

"Kau sudah sangat memahami jika dendam dan benci itu adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan bila dipelihara dalam hati. Tentu dan pasti kau tidak akan suka jika mereka melakukannya,"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto hanya membisu.

"Mungkin kau bisa memulai memaafkan mereka,"

"Tidak semudah itu paman,"

"Ya, sama seperti pertama kali kau melakukan pekerjaan ini. Awalnya terasa sulit dan berat, yang kau perlukan hanyalah kesabaran dan membiasakan diri," pria itu berhenti sesaat, memperhatikan Naruto. "mungkin aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi ku harap kau mau memikirkannya." pria itu membungkuk seraya meletakkan sekantung uang emas itu di depan Naruto.

"Ini uangmu... Belanjakanlah dengan baik. Ya, walau pun aku tahu kau tidak akan membelanjakannya kecuali sebatas isi perutmu dan ke dua adikmu saja,"

Setelah itu bayangannya perlahan memudar, lama-kelamaan menghilang dan keadaan tempat itu yang tadinya berantakan, kembali seperti semula.

Orang-orang mulai tersadar dari tidur singkat mereka. Kebanyakannya menguap sambil menggeliatkan tubuh mereka seolah baru baru bangun pada pagi harinya.

"Hoaamm... Tidur yang nyenyak sekali," kata salah seorang Jounin yang baru bangkit dari posisinya. Sesaat kemudian ia pun melongo, bingung dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. "Huh? Di mana ini?" dan tanda tanya pun mulai bertengger di kepala orang-orang.

"Paman," panggil Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Huh? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak celinguk mencari-cari orang itu. Di belakang pohon gak ada? Lalu di mana? Setelah bermenit-menit mencari, akhirnya ia pun mengambil kantung dan alat musik itu yang tergeletak di jalan, kemudian bergegas hendak pulang.

 *****o*****

"Di mana ya mereka?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Manik birunya terus mencari sosok ke dua adiknya.

Sementara itu...

"Lalala lalala lalalalaalaa...," Menma dan Naruko bernyanyi dengan riang gembira di jalanan dekat dengan sebuah sungai. Ke duanya tampak bahagia.

Naruko yang berada di belakang Menma, memegangi ke dua pundak sang kakak sambil mendorong-dorong ringan tubuh sang kakak. Sedangkan Menma tampak merentangkang ke dua tangannya ke samping sembari menggoyang tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat penuh bahagia. Selang beberapa saat kemudian Menma melihat Naruto baru saja muncul dari pertigaan jauh di depan mereka.

"Eh, itu Nii-chan," kata Menma seraya melirik Naruko yang di belakangnya.

Naruko pun membuka matanya. "Mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu di depan," Menma menunjuk arah depannya, tepatnya ke sosok sang kakak yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Naruko sambil berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban Menma. Menma pun mengikuti Naruko dari belakang.

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sambil berjalan lagi. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian.

Mencari-cari sosok ke dua adiknya yang belum ketemu juga.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko berteriak memanggil sang kakak ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan sang kakak.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat bocah-bocah yang sedang dicarinya sekarang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Haah...," Naruto mendesah lega.

Naruko sampai lebih dulu. Gadis cilik itu pun segera berhamburan memeluk tubuh Naruto disusul Menma kemudian.

"Aku sayang Onii-chan...,"

"Iya. Kami sayang Nii-chan...,"

"Kalian ke mana saja?"

Naruko dan Menma melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian menatap semangatnya Naruko menjelaskan, "Kami habis latihan membuat Bunshin, Onii-chan...,"

"Iya, Nii-chan. Kami latihannya di sana," Menma menunjuk tempat mereka latihan tadi.

"Wah, coba Nii-chan lihat,"

"Tapi Bunshin kami belum sempurna," kata Naruko sedih.

"Nii-chan 'kan cuma mau lihat. Ayo coba perlihatkan hasil latihan kalian,"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi...," Naruko mencoba mengelak.

"Perlihatkan saja. Nii-chan tidak akan mengejek kalian,"

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Naruko kelihatan ragu-ragu. "baiklah, ayo Menma-nii kita perlihatkan," katanya sambil memandang Menma.

"Yosha! Baiklah!" teriak Menma dengan semangat. Ke duanya pun berdiri 2 meter di depan Naruto.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Pup pup

Dua bunshin muncul, tapi tampang mereka kayak mayat hidup. Bunshin punya Menma lebih dulu ambruk dari bunshin punya Naruko.

Pup pup

Ke dua bunshin itu menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya tampang murung dua bocah cilik adik Naruto.

Dengan kebesaran hati yang dimiliki seorang kakak, Naruto pun mendekat ke arah mereka disertai wajah cerianya. "Wah kalian hebat...," ke dua adiknya mengangkat wajah murung mereka menghadap sang kakak. "sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kalian. Nii-chan akan mentraktir kalian makan Ramen sepuasnya!" kata Naruto berapi-api.

Wajah murung Menma dan Naruko pun berubah cerah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya ke duanya bersamaan. Tak luput juga mata mereka yang sudah berbintang-bintang.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita ke kedai Ichiraku paman Teuchi!" Naruto berkata penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

Malam harinya...

"Hiiii," Naruto nyengir kuda. Pandangannya yang mengejek terus tersorot pada rubah ekor sembilan di balik jeruji. "hai, payah," ejeknya kemudian.

Kyuubi yang sudah siaga penuh pun hanya hanya menyeringai. "Kau datang juga, bocah menyebalkan. Hm... Musik yang kau mainkan tadi membuat semangatku bangkit,"

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar juga ya? Baiklah." kata Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati jeruji besi. Dia berhenti tepat semeter setelah melewati pagar besi itu. Di depannya Kyuubi sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

"Kau siap?" kata Naruto serius.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Tentu saja," balasnya.

Naruto melompat tinggi ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi menekuk tangan kanannya ke belakang. Ke duanya sudah siap melancarkan melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hyaaaaa!" ke duanya berteriak bersamaan sambil mendorong tinju mereka masing-masing ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat.

Duaaagghh

Tinju mereka berbenturan, menggetarkan tempat itu, kibasan angin pun berpencar ke segala arah.

Kyuubi belum menyerah, tinju kirinya sekarang sudah berada beberapa meter di atas Naruto. Sambil menyeringai Kyuubi pun menerjang Naruto dengan tinju kirinya.

Naruto menyadarinya, sambil bersalto di udara ditangkisnya serangan Kyuubi dengan cara metendang kepalan tinju Kyuubi.

Kyuubi kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sedang bebas hendak menangkap Naruto. Tapi ketika dia hampir berhasil menggenggam Naruto, Naruto mendadak muncul di samping kanan kepalanya.

"Rasakan ini, payaah!"

Buuuaaagghh

Naruto menendang rahang Kyuubi sampai membuat makhluk berekor sembilan itu oleng ke kiri. Kyuubi menggeram, berniat ingin membalas Naruto. Tetapi ketika ia akan melancarkan serangannya, Naruto sudah berpindah ke sisi kiri kepalanya.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Buaaagghh

Naruto menghantam keras rahang Kyuubi. Tubuh makhluk itu pun beralih oleng ke kiri.

Slash

Naruto kembali berpindah ke atas kepala Kyuubi, sudah siap dengan tangan kiri ditekuk ke belakang serta tinju yang terkepal kuat-kuat.

Sambil melancarkan serangannya, Naruto berteriak, "Rasakan ini, payaaahh!"

Buaaggghh

Tinjunya membentur keras kepala Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi melotot begitu merasakan kepalanya serasa retak mendapat pukulan tepat di puncak kepalanya.

Naruto kembali berpindah, muncul lagi di bawah dagu Kyuubi, bersiap-siap lagi untuk menyerang makhluk itu.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Buagggh..

Kepala Kyuubi mendongak, keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang, tubuhnya goyah ke belakang.

Di sela-sela tumbang Kyuubi, Naruto menggelar telapak tangan kirinya, memunculkan api kecil yang tampak menyudut ke satu titik. Kemudian api itu berkobar, membentuk bola api yang tampak bercahaya terang. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan ia lemparkan bola api itu ke arah Kyuubi, sehingga Kyuubi pun dibuat-buat meraung kepanasan.

Naruto mendarat mulus. Kyuubi mengibas kobaran api yang menyelubungi sebagian tubuhnya, menyingkirkan sebagian api itu dari tubuhnya, kemudian dia bangkit dan menghujamkan kaki kirinya, menghantam lantai tempat itu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. Membuat sebuah bola energi yang bentuknya bulat berwarna hitam di atas mulutnya.

Gumpalan hitam itu semakin membesar dan berhenti saat ukurannya cukup besar. Gumpalan hitam itu mengecil, memadat jelasnya. Kyuubi menelannya, kemudian menggunakan mulutnya sebagai meriam pelontar apa yang ditelannya barusan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menghadapkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tembakan Kyuubi. Tapi ketika dia bermaksud untuk membuat bola energi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan keinginannya. Suara yang sama yang telah mengajarkannya menghadapi Kyuubi.

'Jangan lakukan itu,'

"Huh?"

'Tahan serangannya,' perintah suara itu.

'Bagaimana caranya?'

'Pusatkan semua kekuatanmu pada seluruh tubuhmu, lalu tahan serangan itu. Cepatlah,'

'Baiklah'

Naruto menatap tajam serangan yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian dihelanya napasnya, berkonsentrasi penuh mengikuti intruksi suara itu.  
Aura merah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat genangan air yang menutupi kakinya menyingkir, membentuk sebuah lingkaran di bawah kakinya.

"Haaaaaa!"

Beshh

Naruto menahan serangan Kyuubi. Tapi serangan Kyuubi terus mendorongnya mundur.

"Sial! Berat sekali!" kata Naruto sambil meringis.

Dia terus didorong mundur, mundur. Gerakan mundurnya semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat tumitnya menyentuh jeruji yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hah..., hah...," napas Naruto tersengal-sengal. Dia kelelahan.

Kyuubi melihat dengan pandangan tidak percaya Bijuudamanya dapat dihentikan. Wajahnya terbelalak kaget.

'Dia menahannya?'

Naruto mendorong maju bola energi bercahaya terang itu. Selangkah demi selangkah kakinya dihentak-hentakkannya kuat-kuat. Semakin maju langkah kakinya semakin ringan, langkahnya semakin bertambah cepat, semakin cepat. Hingga sekarang dia terlihat berlari cepat dengan bola energi itu di depannya.

Dia tersenyum. "Hii... Senjata makan tuan!"

 **Tpesh**

Dia menendang bola energi itu dan dengan cepat benda bulat padat itu melesat ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun lari-lari terbirit-birit berusaha menghindari serangannya sendiri.

 **TBC  
**

* * *

Balasan Review :

 **Nadia kara annabele** : masih belum ngerti gak?

 **Akiko Yada :** Thanks sebelumnya plak... iya bakal jadi crossover tp ntar ya... **  
**

 **ame to ai :** Iya gan Naruto belum ingat masa lalumya... Kalo Kraken itu ane mau buat Kraken jadi taman Naruto hahahahah... thanks sarannya **  
**

arinasution5 : Thanks...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : arinasution5, ame to ai, Akiko Yada, Nadia kara annabele + THANKS BUAT YANG FAVE AND FOLLOW FIC INI... DANNNN KABOOORRRRRRRRRRR...


	4. Chapter 4

Berdua mereka berlutut menghadap sesosok dewa yang tengah duduk di atas singgasananya, dikelilingi ribuan dewa dan dewi penghuni tempat itu. Ke dua tangan mereka terbelenggu. Di belakang mereka dua dewa berdiri dengan wajah kaku.

"Horus, aku takut...," lirih wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu pada lelaki merah di sebelahnya.

Horus memandang iba wajah perempuan itu. "Andromeda, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu..." Horus mencoba menenangkan wanita itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah melibatkan perempuan itu. Ini salahnya. Karna dirinya, wanita lemah ini juga ikut terseret ke tempat ini. Semua itu sebab peraturan bodoh yang melarang hubungan para dewa dengan manusia.

"Percayalah padaku, sayangku," lanjutnya lagi meyakinkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatap wajah Horus. Keyakinan perlahan merasuk ke dalam hati perempuan itu kala mendengar nada tegas pria itu. Mata violetnya tak menemukan keraguan pada wajah lelaki itu.

"Kita akan hadapi ini bersama-sama...," Horus tersenyum, membuat hati Andromeda menjadi tenang. "Apakah kau mempercayaiku, sayangku?" tanya Horus lagi.

Wanita itu masih memandangnya. Seakan tersihir dengan wajah penuh ke sungguhan pria itu, sama sekali tak ditemukannya keraguan pada sorot matanya.

Andromeda mengangguk. "Aku mempercayaimu...," ujarnya lembut.

Perhatian Horus teralihkan pada sosok dewi yang berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan di antara kerumunan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, yang memandanginya dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata.

Horus dihinggapi rasa bersalah pada dewi itu. Dewi yang selama ini menjadi pendampingnya. Tapi baginya hubungannya dengan dewi itu tak lebih hanyalah sekadar sahabat. Ke pada dewi itu ia tatap ke dua mata hitamnya yang tak pernah berpaling menatapnya. Berusaha menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Namun yang dilihatnya hanya rasa sakit dan benci, yang memungkin dirinya tidak akan memperoleh maaf darinya.

Tiba-tiba Hathor mengangkat dagunya, memberikan tatapan angkuh dan benci yang selama ini tak pernah dilihat Horus. Detik berikutnya dewi itu berpaling dari Horus. Lalu segera menyingkir menjauh dari Horus.

Horus memandang ke pergian perempuan itu yang menghilang dalam kerumunan penuh rasa bersalah. Namun perhatiannya segera beralih pada suara sang ayah yang berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Memalukan! Kau dikenal sebagai jenderal tanpa tanding di negeri para dewa. Semua orang mengagungkan dan menghormatimu. Tapi kau hancurkan reputasimu hanya demi makhluk rendahan itu!" kata Zeus tajam.

Horus mau tak mau hanya bisa menelan mentah-mentah hinaan terhadap wanita yang dicintainya.

Zeus kemudian bangkit dari singgasananya. Lalu dengan angkuhnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, "Kau memang anak tidak berguna! Mempermalukan ayahmu sendiri dengan menikahi perempuan rendahan! Masih belum cukup cantikkah Hathor bagimu?!"

Horus meringis. Kata-kata ayahnya yang tajam benar-benar menusuk perasaannya. Kemudian dengan nada kecewa ia berkata pada sang ayah, "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Ayah. Barangkali dulu Ayah tidak menikahi Ibu karna cinta―" baru berkata sebentar ayahnya kembali memotong ucapannya. Dewa dan dewi yang menonton ketegangan antara ayah dan anak itu pun menahan napas.

"Cinta, cinta, cinta! Hanya itukah yang bisa kau katakan?! Tempat ini tidak diperuntukkan untuk makhluk hina seperti dia, yang derajatnya tak lebih baik dari seekor binatang melata di bumi!"

"Sombong," ucap Horus sambil menangis. "sombong sekali kau, Ayah. Hanya karna kau diberi umur panjang dan beberapa kelebihan lainnya, membuatmu berpikir kita ini makhluk tinggi. Kau juga bernapas seperti dia, kau juga mati seperti dia. Hanya karna dia tinggal di bumi, kau menganggapnya makhluk hina? Kau bukan Tuhan, Ayah...,"

"Bicaramu lancang! Berani menghina―"

"Persetan dengan peraturan-peraturanmu, Ayah!" teriak Horus, menyulut emosi sang ayah.

"Seret dan lemparkan perempuan itu ke dalam gerbang reinkarnasi dan penjarakan pembangkang ini!" perintah Zeus. Membuat Horus langsung tersentak.

Ke dua penjaga yang ada di belakang mereka berdua, tanpa ragu menyeret Andromeda.

"Horus! Tolong aku! Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku!" wanita pirang itu berteriak pada Horus meminta pertolongan.

"Tidak, Ayah! Jangan libatkan dia! Dia tidak ada sangkut paut dengan semua ini! Timpakan semuanya padaku, biarkan dia pergi!" teriak Horus sambil berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan rantai yang melilit ke dua tangannya. Tapi kata-katanya sama sekali tak dipedulikan Zeus.

Zeus berpaling darinya seraya berlalu tanpa mau menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Horus.

"ARGGGHHH! BIADAB!" Horus mengumpat. Benci dan geram dengan keangkuhan sang ayah.

"Horus! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Andromeda berseru. Horus menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Andromeda. Manik biru matanya melotot tajam ketika menyaksikan wajah memohon Andromeda.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan sakiti dia...!" seru Horus ketika melihat keadaan Andromeda yang diseret paksa seperti itu.

"HOAAAAAA!" Horus berteriak lagi. Ke dua tangannya terus meronta-ronta. Walau sakit, ia tetap tak peduli. Satu-satunya keinginannya sekarang hanyalah menyelamatkan Andromeda.

 **Praakk**

Akhirnya rantai itu terputus dari tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia menyegerakan diri menerjang ke dua penjaga itu. Namun dua penjaga itu sudah menghantam tubuhnya duluan, sehingga Horus terjungkal-jungkal ke belakang.

"Horus!" panggil Andromeda dengan berteriak. Perempuan itu bangkit, lalu dengan langkah terseok-seok ia hampiri Horus sambil menangis. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan paksa oleh suatu tangan.

Di belakangnya ada sosok dewa lain bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang mencengkram erat kerah baju belakangnya. Dewa yang dikenal sebagai sahabat ayahnya itu menyeringai setan. Lalu dengan sekali tendangan di punggung wanita itu, wanita itu pun jatuh tersungkur, terseret ke arah Horus dan berhenti dua meter di samping Horus.

Wanita itu meringis. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Lalu dengan sedikit dipaksakan, ia berusaha bangkit. "Horus... Hiks...," isaknya sambil merangkak mendekati Horus.

"Andromeda...," Horus berusaha membangkitkan dirinya saat melihat Andromeda sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Sama seperti wanita itu, ia juga tidak banyak bergerak, hanya bisa merangkak di lantai tempat itu. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karna rantai tadi, belum lagi harus menerima pukulan kuat dari dua penjaga itu. Dia lemah, bahkan terlalu lemah. Hampir semua kekuatannya diambil dari dirinya.

Tepat ketika jarak antara dirinya dan Andromeda hanya terpaut setengah meter saja, tiba-tiba saja dua penjaga tadi menikam pinggiran punggung dan pinggangnya dengan tombak mereka. Tembus sampai ke dua tombak itu masuk ke dalam lantai.

"Arrrrrgghhhh!" Horus mengerang. Dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ke dua tombak itu membatasi gerakannya.

"H-Horus!" pekik Andromeda menyaksikan Horus ditikam di depan matanya sendiri. Dia mempercepat gerakannya untuk menggapai Horus. Tapi gerakan Andromeda dihentikan oleh dewa yang tadi menendang punggungnya, dengan cara menginjak tubuhnya.

Mata Horus terbelalak menatap Andromeda yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Belum selesai dengan itu sekarang Horus harus menyaksikan lagi surai pirang Andromeda dijambak dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh dewa tak berbelas kasihan tersebut.

"Hentikann! Jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Horus lagi sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Andromeda.

Horus melihat lagi dewa itu meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di puncak kepala Andromeda. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan terlepaslah jiwa Andromeda dari jasadnya.

Bagai sentakan keras yang menyentak jiwanya. Kepedihan yang amat dalam begitu menusuk hatinya kala Horus melihat nyawa Andromeda tanggal dari tubuhnya. "A-Andromeda...," gumamnya sambil menatap nanar wajah Andromeda yang pucat pasi.

 **Bushh**

Tubuh perempuan itu ambruk di depan Horus sendiri. Horus tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat tatkala manik birunya melihat mata tertutup wanita itu. Perlahan air matanya menggenang di kornea birunya, lalu mengalir pelan dari kelopak matanya.

Wanita itu segala-galanya bagi dirinya dan sekarang di depan matanya sendiri wanita itu mati. Hancur sudah dunia Horus melihat kematian Andromeda.

 *******o*******

"Zeus!" panggil Hades, saudara laki-laki Zeus.

Zeus berhenti, sudah agak jauh dari tempat Horus tadi. Tapi hanya berhenti, tanpa mau menoleh atau pun menengok ke belakang.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini!" seru Hades geram.

Zeus membalas datar seruan Hades. Katanya, "Pembangkang itu harus diberi pelajaran―" tapi Hades buru-buru memenggal ucapannya.

"Tapi dia anakmu! Tidakkah kau memberi keringanan untuknya!" sela Hades.

"Pembangkang tetap saja pembangkang. Aku tidak akan memberikan keringanan sekali pun dia anakku...," balas Zeus dengan angkuh.

Blaarrr

Ke duanya tersentak ketika melihat ledakan besar yang terjadi dari tempat Horus berada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zeus.

Hades menanggapinya dengan menjawab datar, tak terlalu terkejut akan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Sesuatu yang pernah kau saksikan ketika Horus melawan Ayah," katanya.

"Tidak mungkin...," kata Zeus tidak percaya. "aku sudah mengambil kekuatannya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu. Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa lagi mengeluarkan kekuatannya..,"

 *****o*****

 **Jleeb**

Horus menikam tubuh salah satu penjaga yang tadi dengan tombak ditangannya. Yang satunya sudah tewas duluan dengan tombak yang menancap dari dagunya tembus ke puncak kepalanya. Cairan kental berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan aroma busuk, lebih busuk dari aroma bangkai, keluar dari tubuh dua penjaga itu.

Horus menoleh ke arah sahabat ayahnya itu. Matanya yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang menajam ketika bertemu pandang dengan wajah penasihat itu. Membuat penasihat itu berubah ketakutan dengan pandangan tajam Horus.

Horus merentangkan tangannya ke samping. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, senjatanya meluncur dari arah kanannya. Senjata berupa golok itu mendarat dengan mulus di tangannya.

 **Tap tap tap tap**

Kemudian dia berkata sambil melangkah ke arah teman ayahnya itu, "Kau makhluk hina," katanya dingin. Bercampur dua suara dalam kata-katanya. Lalu lanjutnya. "datang ke sana ke mari sebagai penjilat... Kehadiranmu selalu menjadi malapetaka bagi setiap tempat yang kau datangi... Dulu kau ini adalah sosok malaikat yang paling dihormati... Tapi akibat ke angkuhanmu, lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau adalah makhluk paling dihinakan di semua tempat...,"

Dengan wajah ketakutan melihat Horus semakin dekatnya, dewa itu berteriak ke semua prajurit yang ada di tempat itu, "Prajurit! Halangi dia! Jangan biarkan dia mendekat!"

Semua prajurit itu bergeming, enggan mentaati perintah dewa itu. Mereka hanya diam, pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada Horus. Detik berikutnya mereka semua berlutut menghormati Horus.

Karna tak ada yang mendengarkannya, dewa bersurai hitam itu berbalik, kemudian melarikan diri. Tetapi sial baginya, karna golok milik Horus sudah menembus dadanya duluan. Ia pun ambruk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Aroma busuk yang menyengat menguar dari tubuhnya.

 **Tap**

Horus menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping sosok dewa yang tengah sekarat tersebut. Lalu dicabutnya golok yang menancap pada tubuh dewa itu.

Dibaliknya tubuh pria itu dengan kakinya.

Horus membungkuk sembari mencengkram tangan dewa itu. Membebaskan jiwa Andromeda yang tadi berada dalam genggaman dewa itu.

Setelah mendapatkan diinginkannya, Horus bangkit lagi, namun tiba-tiba kakinya dicengkram oleh dewa tersebut.

"B-bebaskan a-aku, Horus...," pinta dewa itu lemah. "jangan biarkan kegelapan yang selama ini m-merasukiku m-membawa jiwaku...,"

Horus tidak menjawabnya. Pria itu hanya diam saja tanpa mau menengok, tapi mendadak tubuh dewa itu mengeleuarkan cahaya.

Dewa itu tersenyum seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaki Horus. "T-terima kasih, Horus... Sekarang aku bisa tenang...," seiring dengan selesainya kata-katanya, sebuah gumpalan cahaya terang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya pun mengeras, secara perlahan melebur menjadi butiran debu.

Horus kembali melangkah. Matanya yang bercahaya meredup perlahan kembali seperti semula. Namun tubuhnya menjadi lemas, keseimbangannya goyah. Untuk berdiri pun teramat susah baginya. Meski pun begitu sulit, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melangkah. Dia terus menyeret-nyeret kakinya menuju tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak tidak jauh di depannya.

"A-Andromeda...," gumamnya. "semua ini salahku," air matanya kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Setibanya ia, ia pun berlutut dan menggelar telapak tangannya. Sebuah bola biru menyembul dan melayang di atas telapak tangannya. Manik birunya menatap pedih wajah Andromeda yang pucat, bibirnya membiru kaku serta daerah di sekitar matanya yang menghitam. Dadanya bergemuruh, napasnya terdengar tak beraturan dan bahunya mulai terguncang-guncang.

Horus meringis, lalu sambil menatap wajah Andromeda, ia pegang kepalanya, mengangkatnya dan memasukkan bola biru di tangannya ke dalam tubuh Andromeda.

Horus mulai berharap, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sampai beberapa lama, wajah Andromeda masih tetap tak berubah. Harapan Horus sedikit demi sedikit hilang.

Akhirnya ia rengkuh tubuh Andromeda ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan segenap perasaannya.

Semua menangis menyaksikan tragedi yang menimpa sepasang kekasih itu. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanya berdiri tak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Lama kemudian, Horus teringat akan sesuatu. Ia bangkit sambil menggendong tubuh lemah Andromeda bersamanya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang reinkarnasi yang jauh di depannya.

Horus berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Di kehidupan ini kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama, sayangku. Mereka telah merenggutmu dariku... Kita akan mengulanginya, memulai kisah cinta lagi kita dari awal... Aku tahu ingatan kita akan terhapus, tapi saat aku mengingatmu lagi, aku akan mencarimu di mana pun kau berada, sayangku. Tak peduli sekokoh apa pun dinding yang menghalangiku, akan ku hancurkan untuk bisa bersamamu lagi...," kata-kata Horus terhenti ketika manik birunya melihat Hathor tengah berdiri di depannya berurai air mata.

Horus terus melangkah, tak mempedulikan akan kehadiran perempuan itu.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Hathor.

"Ya," jawab Horus datar.

"Bolehk―" kata-kata Hathor buru-buru di sela Horus.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mengikutiku... Sia-sia saja jika kau melakukan itu," sela Horus sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi Horus sang dewa... Hanya akan ada aku sebagai manusia biasa,"

Hathor berbalik, menatap Horus dengan pedih. "Kau kejam! Masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Lalu begitu mudahnya kau mencampakkanku!" teriak Hathor marah. Tapi Horus tetap berjalan meninggalkan Hathor.

"Ya. Semua ini salahku. Karna keegoisanku, Andromedalah yang sekarang menerima akibatnya...," jawab Horus pahit.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, HORUS!" Hathor berteriak lagi ketika bayangan Horus perlahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Horus berhenti tepat di ujung tempat itu, menghadap sebuah portal besar. Air mata yang meluncur dari kelopak matanya mengeluarkan cahaya dan merasuk ke tubuh Andromeda. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan transparan keluar dari tangan Andromeda yang menggelantung. Menggenggam punggung tangan Horus, kemudian terdengar bisikan di telinga Horus.

"Aku akan menunggumu...,"

Horus tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah Andromeda. Seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajahnya. Ada kebahagiaan yang terasa dalam dirinya ketika mendengar bisikan tersebut.

Dia menyegerakan diri untuk melompat. Melayang-layang menuju portal tersebut.

 **Flashback mode off**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tuk**

Sebuah ketukan ringan di puncak kepalanya membuat Naruto langsung membuka matanya cepat. Didapatinya kasurnya berada di bawahnya. Dia masih belum menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang melayang-layang di dalam kamarnya.

 **Tik**

Pikirannya kembali. Detik itu juga tubuhnya pun meluncur ke bawah "Oi! Oi! Oi!" paniknya.

 **Buggh...**

Tubuh Naruto mendarat dengan keras ke kasur empuknya. "Bujug!" ucapnya setengah berteriak sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Dia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya sembari memandangi kamarnya dengan kebingungan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, alisnya naik sebelah, keheranan ketika memandang langit-langit kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya kemudian. Kebingungannya makin bertambah saat pikirannya tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada di atas sana.

"Hah...," desahnya. Dia berdiri, lalu menyalakan lampu dan menyingkap tirai penghalang yang ada di sebelah kiri kasurnya. Nampak di balik tirai itu Menma sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hah," dia kembali mendesah lega. Segera diperbaikinya letak selimut Menma yang sudah jelas tak menutupi tubuhnya lagi.

Dia kemudian kembali melangkah ke kanan kasur miliknya, ke sebuah tirai penghalang yang satunya. Diperiksanya tirai tersebut. Tampak lagi di matanya, Naruko tengah tertidur dengan tenang.

Dia tersenyum, lalu membungkuk dan mengusap puncak kepala Naruko. Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan sekarang mereka sudah besar. Pipi tembem mereka sekarang sudah sedikit mengempis. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan banyak pula yang berubah.

Air matanya menggenang, mengaburkan pandangannya. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya, lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruko. Dia segera bangkit seraya menghapus air matanya yang berlinang. Dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

 *****Story Of The Three Uzumaki*****

Naruto menghela napas. Pandangannya yang setengah melamun hanya memperhatikan awan mendung yang menyelimuti desa Konoha. Pikirannya terus bergelut pada mimpi yang tadi dialaminya. Rasanya begitu nyata sekali. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengenali tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam mimpinya tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya mimpi," gumamnya seraya bangkit. Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit dia tidur-tiduran di tempat ini, di atap apartemennya. Tapi dia segera tersentak tatkala awan mendung di atasnya menghilang dalam waktu singkat. Sinar cerah sang rembulan bersinar menerangi desa tersebut.

Lalu terdengar dari kejauhan di atas sana, sebuah suara suling yang dimainkan. Tampak sesuatu yang bergerak turun tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

'Hantu,' pikir Naruto. Aneh, hatinya sama sekali tak takut melihatnya. Hanya terdiam mematung dengan pandangan terus terpaku pada bayangan itu.

Semakin dekat semakin jelas di mata Naruto bahwa itu seorang perempuan. Berpakaian seperti pakaian seorang putri raja, atau seorang dewi. Pakaiannya melayang-layang di belakangnya mengikutinya. Gerakannya indah, ringan seperti kapas putih.

Sekarang nampak sekali di mata Naruto, seorang perempuan berkulit seputih salju, bermata sipit dengan kornea hitam, tampak sayu memandang ke arah Naruto. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang, disanggul sedemikian rapi, hanya sebagiannya tergerai, melambai-lambai ke belakangnya.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Dirinya dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan perempuan itu.

Hathor berhenti meniup dan melepas suling dari mulutnya dan terlihatlah bibir tipis berwarna merah muda. Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang berpadu dengan matanya yang sayu, senyuman yang lemah dan lembut, yang membuai semua lelaki yang melihatnya.

Kemudian direntangkannya tangan kirinya memegang pipi Naruto. Membelainya pelan dengan jemari lentiknya. Dirinya bergerak pelan melewati Naruto.

Matanya terus memandang wajah Naruto yang kelihatan seperti bocah lugu. Kepercayaan dirinya semakin tinggi tatkala mata kelamnya menyaksikan mata Naruto terpejam seakan menikmati hal itu.

'Aku berhasil,' pikirnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menelusuri leher dan dada Naruto, lalu ketika tiba di lengan kanan Naruto, dengan gerakan halus, ia menggenggam ringan lengan kanan Naruto.

Secara naluri, Naruto yang baru pertama kali merasakan kelembutan tangan seorang perempuan, yang tentu adiknya tidak masuk kategori ini, pun hanya pasrah saja ketika perempuan itu menariknya dan memeluknya. Membawanya terbang menjauhi desa Konoha.

Di ruang angkasa yang luas itu mereka melayang-layang pelan. Naruto terkesima ketika pandangannya tertuju pada benda bulat raksasa berwarna biru yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, yang ia ketahui menjadi tempat tinggal dirinya dan ke dua adiknya. Bukan main indahnya. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada perempuan yang sedang sesenggukan dipelukannya kini.

"Ada apa?" gumam Naruto ingin tahu.

Sambil menangis Hathor menjawab dengan getir. "Kau pergi... Kau pergi meninggalkanku dalam penderitaan... Selama ratusan tahun aku menderita karena cinta ini,"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti... Hanya biarkan saja aku mengobati perasaan kesepianku ini," balas Hathor sembari memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi.

Naruto membiarkannya. Membiarkan perempuan itu di bahunya. Ke dua tangannya tergerak membalas pelukan Hathor. Ada sesuatu yang tak asing mengenai perempuan itu, tapi ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya pasti.

"Kau siapa?" pada akhirnya pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Hathor menggeleng. "Belum saatnya."  
Naruto tak ingin memaksa. Dia lebih memilih diam saja.

 *****Story Of The Three Uzumaki*****

 **Kukuruyuk!**

Naruto terlonjak, lalu membuka matanya cepat. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari sosok perempuan yang tadi bersamanya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah kamar serta ke dua tirai yang berada di ke dua sisi kasurnya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut, kebingungan melandanya sesaat. 'Di mana perempuan itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hah," dia mendesah. "mimpi lagi," katanya melanjutkan. Ia pun bangkit, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Diliriknya jam yang ada di dinding. Waktu menunjuk pukul enam pagi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, berinisiatif membangunkan ke dua adiknya.

Pukul 06.42

Kecanggungan melanda mereka bertiga saat sarapan. Tidak ada obrolan sama sekali, tidak ada canda tawa. Hal yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini selalu melanda hari-hari mereka. Naruto tidak tahu, ke dua adiknya terkesan menjauhinya. Berangkat ke Akademi pun mereka selalu menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Yah, banyak yang berubah termasuk ke dua adiknya. Hari-hari Naruto terasa lebih berat sekarang.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Kemudian memandang adiknya satu persatu. "Bagaimana di Akademi?" tanya Naruto basa basi.

"Yah, seperti biasa, Nii-chan," jawab Menma datar, tanpa semangat.

"Apa kalian punya teman baru?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruko singkat. Wajahnya tampak murung.

Melihat wajah murung Naruko, Naruto pun mencoba menghiburnya. "Kalau begit―"

"Oni-chan, kami berangkat dulu ya," Naruko memotong ucapan kakaknya seraya bangkit diikuti Menma.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Nii-chan," lanjut Menma. Ke duanya pun dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, menatap ke pergian mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. Tidak ada lagi pelukan, tidak ada lagi kegembiraan, tidak ada lagi pelukan sebelum berangkat.

Hari ini Naruto tidak bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktifitasnya. Dia hanya berjalan-jalan di desa sambil menenteng gitarnya. Tak berkeinginan untuk menjual suaranya pada setiap rumah seperti biasanya. Di jalan dia hanya melamun dengan kepala tertunduk. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya ia berhenti dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang terletak di tengah-tengah desa. Pikirannya terus melayang entah ke mana. Dan tak menyadari seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut coklat sebahu, mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dan celana hitam pendek, sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di seberang jalan. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang pria bertopeng ANBU, bersurai perak sedang bersembunyi di balik salah satu batang pohon sambil mengawasi gadis berambut coklat di depan Naruto.

Gadis itu mengingatkan pria itu pada seorang gadis yang sudah lama meninggal. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi rekan setimnya.

 **Tkik**

Urat-urat di pelipis gadis itu berkedut-kedut mengetahui dirinya sedang diawasi. Dia pun membungkuk sembari memungut sebuah batu kerikil yang tergeletak di jalan. Sambil menguatkan pijakan kakinya, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang.

Wussh

Batu kerikil itu meluncur dengan cepat dan menghantam pohon tempat persembunyian orang itu.

"Jangan memata-matai ku bodoh!" teriak gadis itu marah-marah. Membuat Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakannya.

"Bujug!" kata Naruto sambil memandang takut gadis itu.

Pria bertopeng itu mendesah. "Sepertinya sudah ketahuan," katanya, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia berkata dengan malu-malu. "Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tidak bermaksud mematai-matai Anda. Hanya saja wajah Anda mengingatkan Saya pada seseorang," ucap pria itu apa adanya. Tapi gadis itu tak menanggapinya, hanya menatap tajam pria berambut perak itu. Lalu pria itu melanjutkan. "Baiklah, sepertinya saya tidak punya keperluan lagi. Selamat tinggal, Nona,"

 **Pup**

Pria itu menghilang. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Naruto.

"Gik," Naruto menelan ludah. Keringat dingin di wajahnya semakin banyak. Kepanikan yang melandanya semakin bertambah saat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto! Hanya berjarak secenti saja dari Naruto!

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman gadis itu segera menoleh menatap tajam Naruto. Mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, sehingga Naruto dibuat mundur karnanya.

Naruto menjadi ketakutan, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia memang banyak bertemu gadis di desa ini dan tidak ada yang tatapannya begitu menusuk seperti gadis ini. Oh, 'orang asing!' pikir Naruto. Namun ketakutannya lenyap ketika mata birunya menyaksikan wajah gadis itu memberengut, ke dua sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah dan mata hitamnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Menyiratkan ada suatu luka dibalik itu semua.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kenapa kau menatapku s-seperti i-itu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan setengah tergagap.

Gadis itu menghela napas, setelah itu mundur dan membetulkan duduknya.

"Huh," Naruto mendesah lega. Sambil memandang awas gadis itu, dia berbalik pelan-pelan... pelan-pelan...

 **Krab**

Gadis itu mencengkram erat baju belakang Naruto. "Mau ke mana kau?" tanyanya dingin dan menusuk.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ketika ia berbalik, wajahnya memucat melihat tampang menyeramkan perempuan itu. "Guagh! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak.

 **Tuk tuk**

Sebuah bola hitam kecil keluar dari saku celana Naruto. Gadis itu memandanginya sambil memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan memungut benda itu. "Apa ini?" katanya penuh tanda tanya. Digoyang-goyangnya benda itu di depan telinganya. Lalu memencetnya, mungkin karna terlalu kuat menekannya, tiba-tiba saja benda itu meledak mengeluarkan asap dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **AN :** Ada sedikit perubahan tentang siapa yang menjadi Jijchuricki.. mending Naruto aja yang jadi Jinchuricki, nanti ada flashbacknya... sorry agak telat upnya. ane sibuk baca cerita Hercule Poirot selama 10 hari... jadi gak ada kerjaan selain baca-baca cerita detektive...

Balasan Review :

uzumaki megami : Naruto itu Horus gan...

thiyahrama : Iya gan Naruto itu Horus... Ane belum tahu mau kasi nama apa... kalo soal point of viewnya mmmm kayaknya ane juga masih belajar, butuh banyak pengarahan...

ame to ai : Discontinued ya gak tahu, siapa tahu ntar terkena virus WB... soal ane nulis discontinued itu ane cuma sekedar jaga-jaga... o iya. Saran Kageyoshi ane teroma... ada saran buat nama chara perempuannya gan...

Akiko Yada : Iya, ane juga ngambilnya dari bos :v... o gpp... ane juga kadang butuh hiburan... Namanya juga dia jelmaan dewa ya kuatlah bos... aaaa ada yang lain yang disegel dalam diri Naruto...

little . zoo . 5 : Tganks...

JoSsy aliando : Thanks...

* * *

Big thanos to : JoSsy aliando, little . zoo . 5, Akiko Yada, ame to ai, thiyahrama, uzumaki megami... dan banyak terima kasih buat yang fave and follow fic ini... hahahahahahhahahhahahhahahhahh


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hathor

Duduk manis di sebuah bangku di tepi jalan desa tersebut dengan punggung bersandar di punggung bangku di tempat itu. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, ke dua telapak tangannya tumpang tindih di pangkuannya dan beberapa kali kakinya digoyangnya maju mundur.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemandangan indah hijau pepohonan dengan latar langit senja.

Sesaat kemudian dia meraih suling yang ada di samping pahanya, lalu mulai memainkan suling tersebut. Irama merdu nan nyaring pun mulai mengalun-alun di desa tersebut.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Naruto berhenti melangkah di sebuah perempatan tatkala telinganya menangkap suara merdu permainan suling yang berasal dari arah kirinya. Dia tertegun untuk beberapa saat sambil menengok ke kiri, ke asal suara. Dia berjalan lagi dan membelok ke kiri mencari-cari asal suara merdu itu seraya matanya menyapu tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri tempat itu, akhirnya ditemukannya asal suara itu. Dia pun berhenti lagi tepat lima meter di kanan tempat duduk gadis itu. Hatinya menebak-nebak siapa gadis itu, gadis yang tadi pagi menarik-narik bajunya. Memang gadis itu tampak asing di matanya, tapi hatinya merasa mengenalinya.

Beberapa lamanya Naruto terus terpaku mengamati gadis itu dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Dia masih tidak mengenalinya. Tidak ada memory apa pun yang muncul di benaknya. Tapi hatinya tetap bersikeras mengenalinya. Entah karna apanya yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sedikit terkejut tatkala gadis itu berhenti memainkan sulingnya dan menatap ke arah mata biru Naruto secara langsung. Pemuda pirang itu menyadari sesuatu ketika matanya terkait dengan mata kelam itu. Mata kelam yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Mata yang sama yang ia lihat ketika tadi pagi ia pertama kali bertatap muka dengannya.

"Ha thor...," lirih Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa sadar.

Mata gadis itu mengerjap, seolah tak percaya apa yang didengarnya tadi. Air mata harunya menggenang di matanya.

'Dia mengingatku,' batin gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum pada Naruto. Setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu pada Naruto sambil berdadah ria.

Mendadak Naruto jadi panik begitu mendengar sapaan gadis itu. Dengan segera ia pun berbalik ingin menjauhi tempat itu.

 **Wussh**

Pemuda itu melarikan diri. Tapi ia bingung manakala matanya tak melihat sosok gadis itu lagi di sana.

 **Bugh**

Dia menabrak seseorang dan hampir saja terjengkang kalau-kalau orang yang ditabraknya tidak segera memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya gadis itu lembut seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi, tapi, 'kan di sana... Itu maksudku... Eto... Anu...," pemuda itu masih agak kaget dengan kemunculan mendadak gadis itu.

"Ah, sudahlah...," kata Naruto frustasi, lalu berbalik hendak pulang. Tetapi ia urungkan dan kembali menghadap gadis itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu?" katanya.

Naruto berdiam beberapa seraya memandang gadis itu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ya, sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Ja ne," pamitnya, lalu berlari melewati gadis itu.

* * *

.

 ***Story Of The Three Uzumaki***

 **.**

* * *

Malam yang indah dengan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit cerah. Gadis itu berdiri di seberang jalan di depan tempat tinggal Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Wajahnya menengadah, memandang datar pintu apartemen Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Ke luarlah si Naruto sambil membawa tas berisi sampah. Pemuda itu lalu turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju ke tempat sampah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis itu yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Kau," kata Naruto sambil berjalan lagi ke arah tong sampah.

Ke dua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat. Lalu sambil menegakkan berdirinya, ia pun menyapa pemuda itu yang sudah sampai di tong sampah. Katanya, "Hai,"

Sebelum menjawabnya, Naruto memasukkan tas di tangannya ke dalam tong itu. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memandang gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berdiri saja," balasnya.

Percakapan pun berlanjut.

"Kau orang baru ya di sini? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di desa ini," sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin mengatakan, 'Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat gadis yang tersenyum padaku seperti kau ini,' tapi sengaja ia haluskan supaya tidak menjadi orang yang ke ge-eran.

Tak perlu berpikir lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang itu. Jawabannya sudah ada di luar kepala. "Iya, aku orang baru di desa ini. Dan tidak punya rumah,"

Pandangan heran pemuda itu berubah penuh curiga beberapa saat. "Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

"Ku rasa aku akan tidur di jalanan," mengetahui fakta-fakta yang ada, memang begitulah keadaannya. Dia bisa berdiri di sini sepanjang malam memperhatikan pintu apartemen itu.

Naruto menyandarkan bahunya ke tembok di sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut memandang gadis itu. "Di sini banyak penginapan, Nona. Kenapa tidak menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan dan tidur saja di sana. Lebih baik begitu 'kan, dari pada harus bertarung dengan nyamuk semalaman," usulnya.

Ide yang bagus sekali, namun sayang sekali gadis itu tak tertarik sama sekali. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewa penginapan," jawabnya sedih yang dibuat-buat. Matanya membulat sempurna menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. Berharap pemuda itu akan menawarinya tempat tinggal sementara. Walau pun sebenarnya tempat tinggalnya jauh lebih indah, tapi bersama dengan Horus, semuanya akan tampak jauh lebih indah.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. "Apa?! Jadi kau ke sini tanpa apa-apa?!"

"Begitulah...," jawab gadis itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Naruto tampak berpikir beberapa lamanya. Lalu katanya, "Aku bisa meminjamimu uang,"

"Maaf sekali. Aku tidak ingin berhutang. Hutangku sudah banyak," gadis itu berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Oh, kau tak perlu melunasinya. Aku tidak keberatan membantumu,"

"Terima kasih, tuan. Tapi tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak berminat,"

Mereka diam, keheningan melanda mereka. Gadis itu masih menunggu Naruto untuk menawarinya alternatif lain. Namun nampaknya tawaran itu tak kunjung keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya diam, memandanginya dengan ragu.

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu kecewa. Ia pun pamit pada Naruto. Katanya, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih atas niat baik, Tuan," ia segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, menghentikan langkah kaki gadis itu. Seulas senyum pun terpatri di wajah gadis itu

"Hm... Hm...," Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" pancing gadis itu dengan wajah berbinar cerah.

"K-kenapa kau tidak m-m-menginap saja di r-r-ru-rumahku?" Naruto menawari dengan malu-malu, pipinya terlihat memerah.

"Aye!" pekik senang pun meluncur ke luar dari mulut gadis itu. Tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa Naruto memandanginya dengan alis terangkat, "oh, maaf, maaf. Maksudku terima kasih, Tuan,"

"Ayo, masuklah," ajak Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah apartemennya. Gadis itu pun segera berlari dan memelankan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di samping Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. Ketika ia sudah menemukan nama yang tepat, maka segera dijawabnya pertanyaan tersebut. Katanya, "Io,"

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. "Io?"

"Ya,"

"Io apa?"

"Hanya Io saja,"

Naruto ingin bertanya lebih banyak mengenai hal itu. Tapi ia urungkan karna bukan urusannya. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

 **Klek**

Naruto membuka pintu. "Mari, silahkan masuk," katanya sembari mempesilahkan Io duluan.

* * *

.

 **Story Of The Three Uzumaki**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau bisa tidur di―" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Semula ia ingin menunjuk sofa yang ada di dekat meja makan. Tapi ia batalkan. Ia berpikir sebentar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu ruangan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidur saja di kamarku," usulnya.

"Kamarmu?" tanya Io bingung. Di kepalanya sudah muncul banyak bayangan tentang dirinya akan sekamar dengan Naruto.

Naruto tak menanggapi pertanyaan Io. "Sebentar ya," katanya sembari bergegas meninggalkan Io di ruang tamu itu.

Io melangkah sambil memandangi ruangan itu dengan teliti. Rapi, pikirnya. Lalu menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya ke meja makan.

"Bersih," gumamnya.

 **Tap tap tap**

Naruto ke luar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Lalu ia berhenti sambil menatap Io yang tampak asyik memeriksa tempat itu.

"Ehem! Tempat tidurmu sudah ku siapkan. Kau bisa tidur sekarang,"

Io berbalik. "Baiklah," katanya dengan pipi merona sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Naruto yang masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau boleh tidur di sana," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk tempat tidurnya. "maaf jika tidak bagus."

"Itu bagus," sambut gadis itu. Lalu melanjutkan "kau akan tidur di mana?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum ke pada Io. "Aku bisa tidur di sofa,"

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak tidur saja denganku?" sergah Io langsung dengan nada membujuk.

Naruto melompat ke samping dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kemudian serunya, "Kau gila?!" tapi segera ditutupnya mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah menyadari bahwa teriakannya bisa saja membangunkan ke dua adiknya.

Dengan sikap biasa saja gadis itu menjawab dengan datar-datar saja. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh, itu tidak boleh... Ini... Itu... Maksudku pokoknya tidak! Aku akan tidur saja," kata Naruto dengan wajah masam sembari meninggalkan Io.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Dia memejamkan matanya setelah lama berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Baginya gagasan yang diberikan gadis itu benar-benar gila. Tidur seranjang berdua, apa kata orang nanti.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya, karna sesaat kemudian dia sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat lautan biru yang luas sekali. Indah dengan langit cerah dan matahari yang bersinar terang. Tak nampak dalam penglihatannya daratan, hanya ada lautan dengan ombak-ombak kecil.

Dia kemudian menyaksikan sebuah kapal perang raksasa dan gagah perkasa dengan lambang seekor kuda meringkik pada layarnya yang terbentang lebar berwarna putih, tengah berlayar mengarungi lautan luas itu. Lalu di belakang kapal besar itu, ratusan kapal-kapal perang lainnya yang sama besarnya mengikutinya.

Penglihatan Naruto tiba-tiba beralih pada seekor elang pembawa pesan yang terbang menuju ke kapal perang yang berada paling depan. Beralih lagi pada armada angkatan laut itu. Melewatinya satu persatu sampai pada kapal perang yang memimpin armada itu.

Seorang lelaki, berambut merah jabrik, panjang bagian tengkuknya, lengkap dengan baju zirahnya dan jubah senada dengan warna pasir yang menjuntai menutupi punggungnya. Sedang berdiri tegak paling depan di geladak atas kapal itu sambil memegang golok sepanjang dua meter dengan tangan kanannya. Mata birunya yang tajam terus mengawasi lautan luas itu.

Seorang prajurit yang ada di kapalnya, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah orang itu. Setelah sampai ia pun berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat ke dua telapak tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah gulungan kecil.

"Mohon maaf bila saya mengganggu Anda yang mulia Paduka Raja," kata prajurìt dengan takut. Orang itu pun berbalik, menghadap prajurit itu. Wajahnya kaku dengan rahang yang tampak tegang, berumur sekitar 50-an . Janggut panjang berwarna merah menghias dagunya.

"Ada urusan penting apa?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada surat dari kerajaan, yang Mulia,"

Lelaki berambut merah itu melangkah dan mengambil gulungan itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar, bentuknya seperti ular kobra, matanya satu seperti mata cyclops, kulitnya keras seperti cangkang kura-kura, lalu di bagian sisi-sisi kepalanya bergerigi, menyembul darì dalam air dan menghadang laju kapal perang itu.

Pria itu pun segera berbalik setelah melihat orang-orang berteriak-teriak padanya sambil menunjuk belakangnya.

Dalam sekejap saja hiruk pikuk keramaian melanda setiap kapal. Orang-orang hilir mudik berlarian, sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Terompet perang pun ditiup, genderang-genderang perang berdebum-debum bersahutan, layar-layar kapan dinaikkan dan panah-panah besar yang mempersenjatai kapal-kapal perang pun segera ditarik ke arah makhluk itu. Dengan cepat kapal-kapal perang itu sudah siaga tempur.

Sang raja mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan supaya jangan menyerang dulu. Untuk sesaat suasana yang diliputi ketegangan itu sedikit mereda. Namun tak lama kemudian, ratusan makhluk yang sama bermunculan dari dalam laut, membuat dinding tinggi mengitari armada angkatan laut itu, menghadang jalur mereka.

Pria berambut merah itu hanya diam dengan wajah menengadah memandang datar makhluk yang sedang menghadang kapal mereka.

Makhluk itu menunduk, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sang raja. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali memperhatikan pria itu. Kepalanya bergerak turun lagi lebih rendah sehingga jarak antara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa dua meter saja.

Mereka berpandangan, saling tatap dalam diam sampai tiba-tiba seorang pria berjubah putih, berambut ikal hitam panjang muncul di samping pria berambut merah itu.

"Mereka adalah makhluk penghuni bagian tergelap dalam bumi ini, lautan terdalam," kata pria itu.

Sang raja pun sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran pria itu. Pria berjubah putih itu berjalan mendekati makhluk itu, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan memegang samping mulut makhluk itu yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi besar dan runcing. Ia berbalik memandang serius sang raja.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang telah merusak tempat tinggal mereka, sehingga mereka naik ke permukaan," pria itu menjelaskan sambil mengusap-usap taring makhluk itu.

Sang raja diam mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Mereka berkelana ke berbagai belahan dunia ini mencari seorang penolong untuk mereka... Kemudian mereka mendengar tentang kerajaanmu dan kehebatanmu, Kageyoshi... Mereka mulai mengatur rencana pencegatan ketika mendengar kabar tentang armada kapal lautmu yang akan melakukan penaklukan ke kerajaan seberang... Sekarang... Maukah kau membantu mereka?"

Kageyoshi diam, nampak berpikir beberapa lamanya. Dia menghela napas setelah menemukan jawabannya. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa," katanya. "urusanku adalah dengan daratan, bukan dengan lautan... Walau pun aku mampu membelah lautan ini dan terjun ke bawahnya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ku hadapi nantinya... Pulanglah... Carilah tempat bermukim yang baru...," dia hendak berbalik, tapi pria berjubah putih itu menghentikan keinginannya.

Kata pria itu tajam,"Jangan berpaling seperti para pengecut,"

"Maafkan aku... Aku tid―" perkataan Kageyoshi terhenti ketika pria itu menggenggam puncak kepalanya. Kepala Kageyoshi pun mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, matanya terbelalak dan mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

"Namanya adalah Hydra. Makhluk berkepala tujuh yang telah berhasil menerobos Tartarus," pria berjubah putih itu berbisik di samping kepala Kageyoshi.

Kageyoshi mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menancapkan golok di tangannya ke lantai.

Lalu di ke dua tangannya muncul dua tombak bercahaya putih, bersinar terang seperti cahaya petir.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kageyoshi pun melompat ke atas puncak kepala makhluk itu. Mereka―makhluk-makhluk itu― pun berputar dan bergerak berenang membuntuti Kageyoshi. Terus berenang menjauhi armada angkatan laut itu.

Lama kemudian mereka terus berenang menelusuri lautan itu, tiba-tiba awan badai yang berwarna hitam kelabu tampak jauh di depan mereka. Air laut mulai bergelombang, semakin lama gelombang itu semakin besar membentuk bukit-bukit yang bergerak-gerak. Petir-petir menyambar-nyambar menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Hujan lebat pun juga tak luput memberikan peranannya. Mengguyur habis lautan tersebut.

Gerombolan makhluk laut itu tak berhenti, mereka terus bergerak menerjang gelombang-gelombang air laut yang mencoba mengombang-ambing tubuh mereka. Melompat-lompat dari dalam air seperti lumba-lumba. Setelah cukup lama berenang, akhirnya mereka pun menyelam, meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan warna gelap yang berada di kejauhan di bawah sana.

Setelah mereka memasuki bagian laut yang tampak gelap gulita, hingga tak nampak di sekeliling mereka kecuali warna hitam saja, mendadak gerombolan itu berhenti, ragu untuk menyelam lebih dalam lagi. Namun keraguan mereka segera lenyap ketika jubah Kageyoshi yang berkibar-kibar terbelah dua, berubah menjadi sepasang sayap bercahaya terang di punggungnya dan tubuhnya juga ikut bercahaya.

Mereka kembali meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah mendekati dasar laut. Kageyoshi mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan mata tombak ke depan. Melemparkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga ke kanan. Tombak di tangan kirinya juga ia lemparkan ke kiri. Dari kejauhan di bawah sana dua buah cahaya yang semakin terang nyalanya, menerangi dasar lautan itu.

Dataran yang luas bergelombang-gelombang, berbukit-bukit, tebing-tebing cural, dipenuhi akar-akar serabut berwarna hitam. Lalu tampak sebuah celah menganga lebar membentang membelah dasar laut itu. Celah yang cukup besar, yang bisa dimasuki semua armada angkatan lautnya.

Makhluk-makhluk itu ketakutan ketika menatap celah itu. Barisan mereka yang tadinya rapi, kini terpecah-pecah. Mereka melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Kageyoshi sendirian di tempat itu.

Suara-suara yang sangat nyaring terdengar bersahutan, memecah keheningan yang melanda tempat itu. Suara itu semakin lama menjadi raungan-raungan nyaring yang menyakiti gendang telinga.

"Makhluk itu berhasil keluar dari Tartarus. Kami tak kuasa menahannya. Mereka semakin lama semakin kuat," kata seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di kiri Kageyoshi. Rambutnya lurus merah panjang, janggutnya tidak lebat dan tidak tipis, tapi panjang berwarna kemerahan. Manik matanya berwarna biru. Memakai baju zirah emas, bersenjatakan tombak emas yang genggam dengan tangan kanannya, Hades.

Dua orang pria lagi muncul di samping kanan Kageyoshi, Zeus dan Phoseidon. Hanya Phoseidon saja memakai helm di kepalanya, bersenjatakan Trisula.

Bumi berguncang hebat, membuat retakan-retakan yang melebarkan ukuran celah itu. Sesuatu yang besar tanpa mata, sepuluh kali lipat dari ukuran makhluk yang tadi dipijaki Kageyoshi, bentuknya seperti belut, taring-taring giginya yang tajam dan besar, warnanya hitam pekat, keluar dari dalam celah tersebut. Kemudian satu-persatu makhluk lainnya menyusul ke luar dari dalam celah itu, rupanya sama, tak jauh berbeda dari yang pertama. Meliuk-liukkan kepala mereka dengan mulut menganga lebas. Mereka meraung-raung dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan.

Dalam satu sentakan saja, Naruto terbangun mimpi anehnya itu. Mendapati dirinya melakukan hal aneh yang kemarin juga terjadi padanya.

"Hoi! Oi, oi, oi!" teriaknya panik sambil mengais-ngais udara dengan ke dua kaki dan tangannya.

 **Buugggh**

Dia jatuh menimpa sofa, lalu ambruk ke lantai.

"Ittaai!" Naruto meringis sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang barusan menghantam lantai.

"Kau kenapa?" Io yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja, pun bertanya. Walau pun sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah berdiri di situ dan tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

"Eh!" Naruto bangkit dan menengok ke kiri. Dahinya mengernyit. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Io. "aku kaget waktu mendengarmu berteriak-teriak. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah!" Naruto teringat akan mimpi mendebarkannya tadi. Katanya, "Hanya mimpi buruk. Bukan apa-apa,"

"Oh, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Io bertanya-tanya.

Naruto menengok ke jam dinding. "Ku rasa," kata pemuda itu seraya berdiri. Kemudian melanjutkan. "aku akan mandi," dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Naruto langsung melompat mendengar permintaan Io. "Gah! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa gadis itu menjawab, "Maksudku bolehkah aku ikut mandi denganmu?"

"Tidak boleh! Kita ini bukan, bu―" pemuda itu menghentikan kata-katanya setelah sadar ke mana pikirannya melangkah. Dia pun berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Io.

* * *

.

 ****SOTTU****

 **.**

* * *

Io berjalan di belakang Naruto. Mengikuti pemuda itu ke mana pun ia melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba ia berbelok ke arah kanan, berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Berjalan seorang diri tanpa tujuan yang jelas sambil melamun. Cukup lama dia terus berputar-putar di desa itu sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk hutan kematian. Memandangnya beberapa saat dengan kepala dimiringkan.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan itu, dia melompati pagarnya, lalu berjalan lagi memasuki hutan lebat itu.

Sambil berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, dia terus menghitung sampai empat, kembali lagi dari awal. Berulang-ulang dia tenggelam dalam hitungannya dan tak menyadari dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Dia berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pohon. Diam sambil menengok ke pohon itu. Mendadak alisnya terangkat memandangi pohon itu. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa dia sampai berbuat begitu.

 **Slasssh**

Pohon itu tiba-tiba rubuh. Dengan cepat gadis itu menahannya dengan sangat mudah menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Keluarlah bocah-bocah lembek!" seru gadis itu seraya melempar pohon itu ke jalan yang dilaluinya tadi.

 **Krak krak krak bussh**

Pohon itu menabrak pohon-pohon yang lainnya. Menjadikan tempat itu lumayan ribut untuk beberapa lamanya.

Setelah keadaan tenang, dua buah bayangan melesat dari atas dahan pohon dan mendarat sepuluh meter di depan gadis itu. Dua orang berpakaian ANBU, wajah mereka tidak terlihat, karna tertutupi topeng.  
Salah satunya berambut coklat melawan rotasi. Bersidekap memandang ke arah gadis itu.

"Dia kuat juga ya?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu pada rekan di sampingnya.

Tanpa menoleh pria bersurai abu-abu itu menjawab dengan datar. Katanya, "Yah, untuk seorang gadis dia cukup kuat juga... Hah... Ku rasa ini akan sedikit melelahkan,"

"Ada urusan apa bocah-bocah lembek seperti kalian mengikuti ku terus?!" Io marah-marah sambil menatap tajam ke dua Anbu itu. Tinjunya terkepal kuat-kuat menahan emosinya.

 **Bush**

Io menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, membuat beberapa kerikil melompat ke depan wajahnya. Io mengambilnya, lalu melemparnya ke arah jam 2, hingga kerikil itu menembus sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kalian bocah lembek bisakah tidak bersikap seperti pengecut! Keluar!" perintahnya garang.

"Tempramental sekali dia?" tanya Anbu berambut coklat pada Anbu di sebelahnya. Anbu di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing.

 **Tap tap**

Dua orang Anbu lagi mendarat dua meter di sebelah dua orang itu.

Anbu bersurai perak itu menoleh. "Ne?" tanyanya ketika melihat dua orang itu. "sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Salah satunya menoleh. "Sama seperti yang kau lakukan," katanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, bocah lembek?!" Io menyela percakapan itu dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat tajam memandang ke empat orang itu.

"Bisa tidak jangan marah-marah, Nona. Kami hanya ingin kau ikut kami―"

"Kami?" Anbu yang berdiri di kelompok ke dua menyela ucapan si surai perak.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Io menengahi lagi.

"Terpaksa kami harus memaksa," si surai perak menjawab dengan santai.

"Sepertinya dengan memaksa tidak buruk,"

"Terserah." jawab si rambut perak sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

 **Buagh buagh.**

Baru saja pria itu akan menyerang, dua orang Anbu yang ada di sebelahnya sudah dihantam duluan oleh Io.

 **Pup pup**

Dua orang yang baru ditinju itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap saat ke dua tinju Io menghantam topeng-topeng mereka berdua.

Dua Anbu lainnya mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut tatkala melihat kecepatan Io yang luar biasa.

'Dia cepat,' batin si surai perak.

"Kalian pikir bisa bersembunyi dariku?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. Kemudian menghilang lagi dan muncul di hadapan sebuah pohon.

 **Prak**

Disepaknya pohon itu sampai terpotong menjadi dua dan rubuh menabrak pohon lainnya. Menghilang dan muncul lagi dengan seringaiannya di hadapan seorang Anbu bersurai hitam yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon lainnya.

 **Buagggh**

 **Wussh**

Tubuh Anbu bersurai hitam itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah dua orang Anbu yang masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempat mereka.

"Tenzo!" seru si surai perak seraya melompat.

Yang satunya melompat ringan sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah orang yang meluncur itu, lalu meninjukan tangannya ke depan. Dari tangannya muncul kayu-kayu yang kemudian memanjang dan membelit tubuh orang itu.

 **Tap tap**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya si surai perak setelah mereka berhasil mendarat.

Rekannya menggeleng. "Dia tak sadarkan diri,"

Tak butuh dari semenit kemudian, Io sudah muncul kembali dengan tangan kanannya menjambak dan menyeret Anbu yang satunya.

"Mudah sekali dia mengalahkan mereka," kata si surai perak tak percaya.

Io menyeringai, lalu melempar pria yang diseret-seretnya tadi ke arah dua orang yang masih sadar itu. Lalu katanya, "Mereka tidak mati. Aku hanya membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri,"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Anbu berambut perak itu memberi perintah pada rekannya yang sedang menolong dua orang tadi. "Tenzo, bawa mereka dan panggil bantuan,"

"T-tapi senpai―"

"Sudah cepat sana. Aku akan menahan orang ini!" sergah Anbu berambut perak itu.

"O iya, pergi sana mengadu sama orang tuamu, bocah lembek!" sela Io sambil menyidekapkan ke dua tangannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, senpai," kata rekannya. Diapitnya ke dua orang itu di pinggangnya dan melompat menjauhi mereka.

Anbu berambut perak itu melompat ke belakang sambil membuat beberapa segel dengan tangannya.

"Katon―" belum selesai ia mengucapkan nama jurusnya, Io sudah muncul di depannya dan mencengkram lehernya.

'Apa?' batin pria itu tak percaya. Cengkraman Io pada lehernya semakin kuat sampai tulang lehernya terasa remuk.

 **Pup**

Pria itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"Pengecut." kata gadis itu. Dia lalu melompat tinggi sambil bersalto di udara, kemudian menekuk tangannya ke belakang seraya menatap tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

 **Push**

Seperti ada pegas di telapak kaki gadis itu, ia melesat dengan cepat ke tanah.

 **Blarr**

Tempat itu terguncang hebat setelah tinju gadis itu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Menghancurkan tanah dan membuatnya berbongka-bongkah seperti batu. Debu-debu pun berterbangan menutupi arena itu.

Di dalam kepulan debu itu, gadis itu berlutut di atas tanah yang sudah porak poranda itu sambil memegang sesuatu di dalam tanah.

"Kau takkan bisa bersembunyi dariku...," ujar gadis itu sembari menarik tangannya keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu menyembul kepala si Anbu tadi yang sedang dijambak gadis itu dari dalam tanah. Sambil bangkit berdiri gadis itu mengangkat tubuh si Anbu sampai wajah mereka sejajar.

Anbu itu hanya meringis sambil memandang hampa perempuan itu dari balik topengnya. "Rin," gumamnya pelan.

 **Krak krak**

Seorang pria yang mirip Anbu itu melompat ke luar dari dalam tanah sambil mencengkram sebuah bola yang mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik. Pria itu mendorong bola yang ada di cengkraman tangannya sambil berteriak menyebut nama jurusnya. "Raikiri!"

 **Krab**

Belum sampai bola itu menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya sudah dicengkram duluan oleh perempuan itu.

Io meremas kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan pria itu sampai remuk.

 **Pup**

Bunshin pria itu berubah menjadi asap lagi.

 **Krab**

'Kesempatan,' pikir pria itu sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Lalu di telapak tangan kanannya muncul bola listrik yang berkilat-kilat tajam.

" **Raikiri**!" teriaknya seraya mengarahkan bola listrik di tangannya ke arah gadis itu.

 **Buaggh**

Gadis itu duluan meninju topeng pria itu sampai remuk. Memperlihatkan sebelah mata pria itu yang tampak sayu memandang gadis itu.

 **Buaggh**

"Ugh,"

Sekali lagi gadis itu meninju wajah pria itu lebih keras.

"Rin." gumam pria itu lagi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah gadis itu.

"Pengecut." kata gadis itu. Lalu kembali lagi meninju wajah pria itu berkali-kali sampai pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah, sudah beres," ujar Io sembari melepaskan genggamannya dari rambut pria itu.

Dia pun berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Jeb jeb**

Tapi dua buah kunai yang tertancap di tanah menghentikan langkah Io.

"Berhenti di sana!" teriak seseorang dari atas pohon. Satu persatu orang-orang mulai bermunculan dari balik pepohonan.

Io menghitung jumlah mereka. Ada dua puluh lima orang dengan pakaian yang sama seperti pria bermasker yang dihajarnya tadi, berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Ck." Io berdecak kesal. "Mau apa lagi bocah-bocah lembek ini," lirihnya jengkel.

"Menyerahlah secara baik-baik!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, lalu kalian mau apa, bocah lembek?!"

"Kami akan memaksa!"

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa!"

Sejenak tempat itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Salah Anbu itu yang menjadi pemimpinnya, memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya untuk menyerang. Dua orang melompat turun sambil membuat segel dengan tangan mereka.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" teriak dua orang itu seraya menyemburkan dua buah bola api raksasa dari mulut mereka, yang melesat ke arah Io.

Io memunculkan sulingnya di tangan kanannya, lalu suling itu berubah menjadi sebuah Sanjiegun, tiga tongkat logam pendek yang disambung dengan rantai logam.

 **Blarrrrrh**

Bola-bola api itu meledak ketika mendarat di tanah, membakar arena itu. Api menyala-nyala dalam radius yang cukup besar. Semua orang itu diam sambil mengamat-amati tempat gadis itu berdiri tadi. Detik berikutnya mereka terkejut melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di sana tanpa merasa kepanasan sedikit pun.

Rahang Io bergemeletuk, ke dua alisnya bertaut. Matanya berkilat tajam lurus ke depan.

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan bermain dengan kalian!" bentaknya. Kemudian dari tubuhnya menguar aura-aura keunguan, yang tiba-tiba membuat tempat itu bergetar.

 **Slassshh**

Dalam sekali ayunan senjata di tangannya, kobaran api itu langsung padam dan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya terpotong. Io kembali memainkan senjata itu dengan lincah, memutar-mutarnya, berpindah dari tangan kiri ke kanan secara bergantian.

 **Slassh slasshhh slasshhh slasshhh**

Kilatan-kilatan tipis transparan itu menyebar, mencabik-cabik hutan itu, mengiris-iris tanah dan memporak-porandakan tempat itu. Membuat orang-orang itu terlempar ke segala arah, terombang-ambing di udara, tapi tidak mati.

Setelah selesai dengan atraksi senjatanya, gadis itu berhenti dan senjata itu berubah lagi menjadi suling, kemudian menghilang dari genggamannya. Gadis itu diam mendengar jerit-jerit kesakitan dari dua puluh orang itu.

"Enak saja. Mau bermacam-macam denganku." kata Io sambil menyidekapkan ke dua tangannya.

 **Tap**

Seseorang mendarat dalam kepulan debu itu. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau dengan rompi yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya, rambutnya hitam berbentuk mangkuk, alis matanya yang tebal bertaut, hidungnya lebar, ke dua sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah.

Kepulan-kepulan debu itu menghilang, memperlihatkan dua orang berbeda gender saling berhadapan di atas tanah yang remuk itu.

Dahi gadis itu mengernyit memandangi orang yang berpenampilan aneh itu.

"Banci dari mana lagi ini?" kata gadis itu sarkastik. Sambil mengamati lelaki itu.

Setetes keringat sweatdrop mengalir dari pelipis lelaki itu. 'Dia mengataiku banci!' batin lelaki itu. Tapi, dia sedikit terkejut ketika menatap wajah gadis itu yang terasa familiar baginya.

"Ku rasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu, Nona," kata pria itu memulai obrolan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu lelaki berpenampilan aneh sepertimu!" tuding gadis itu kasar.

 **Gubraaakk**

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lemah mendapat cemoohan gadis itu. "Berhenti mengejek penampilanku!" kata lelaki itu sembari bangkit dari jatuhnya. "tapi ku rasa kau orang hebat bisa mengalahkan dua puluh orang Anbu sendirian,"

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Tuan aneh, tapi aku tidak tersentuh," balas gadis itu masih dengan nada yang sama, menusuk.

"Hal ini membuatku menjadi bersemangat!" seru lelaki sembari tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang mengkilat-kilat menyilaukan mata.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu,"

"Ayo kita tanding!"

"Maju saja kalau kau jantan. Aku terlalu malas meladeni pria-pria yang hanya bisa bersembunyi saja,"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Lelaki itu menjadi jengkel mendengar penolakan gadis itu.

"Sebagai sesama petar―"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh," sergah gadis itu. Membuat lelaki itu sweatdrop di tempat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tak sabaran. Bersiaplah!" ujar lelaki itu sembari memasang kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

"Hah, akhirnya," desah gadis itu sembari ikut memasang kuda-kudanya.

 **Wussh**

Lelaki itu melesat maju menyerang gadis itu.

 **Buagh**

Tinju gadis sudah duluan menyambut dagu lelaki itu.

"Argh?!" lelaki itu terkejut bukan main dengan serangan cepat gadis itu. Bahkan sampai tak bisa membaca gerakan gadis itu

'Cepat sekali!' seru lelaki itu dalam hatinya dengan wajah shock.

 **Buagh**

Gadis itu kembali melancarkan serangan dengan menyikut punggung lelaki itu menggunakan lutut kirinya. Dengan sigap lelaki itu membalas menyerang dengan kakinya yang melintang di udara, berayun ke lengan kanan gadis itu.

 **Buagh**

Gadis itu menahan tendangan itu dengan siku tangan kanannya.

"Haaaap!" teriak gadis itu seraya meninju lagi wajah pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat lelaki itu terlempar jauh.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan tangannya!' batin lelaki itu sambil bersalto di udara dan mendarat mulus di tanah, namun efek pukulan gadis itu masih berefek padanya. Walau pun sudah memijakkan kaki di tanah, kakinya tetap terseret ke belakang. 'gadis ini bukan orang sembarangan,' batinnya lagi. Lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terasa sakit.

"Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian menyilangkan ke dua tangan di depan dadanya.

* * *

.

 ****SOTTU****

 **.**

* * *

Ninja-ninja yang baru sampai ke TKP hanya terperanjat tak percaya melihat Maito Guy tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri diinjak gadis berpakaian hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya s-siapa g―TUNGGU DULU! BUKANKAH ITU RIN!" seru seorang pria yang memakai slayer di kepalanya pada perempuan berambut ikal di sebelahnya.

Perempuan bermata merah itu mengerjapkan matanya, masih belum mempercayai apa yang terlihat di hadapannya saat ini. "T-t-tidak mungkin. B-bu-bukankah d-dia sudah mati, Ebisu?" perempuan di sebelahnya balik bertanya pada orang yang tadi menanyainya.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN : gkgkgkgkgkgkgkgk cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Nah! Mungkin akan ada negeri padang pasir chap besoknya... Reinkarnasi Andromeda mungkin akan jatuh dengan nama Yasmin atau Zainab, Ayisiah, Fatimah, atau yang mana-mana dah ntar ane cari di mbah gugle... keberatan review...

 **Balasan review** :

 **arafim123** ...: Okay Thanks fave and follownya

 **Iwas** ...: Thanks

 **The KidSNo OppAi** : Thanks

 **Tomari Ryuu** ...: Hathor vroh hathor..

 **ame to ai** ...: Ketemu dong masak gak... :) Ya gpp kok gan, Kageyoshi aja udah syukur mau dibantuin... oh ya, ane suka gan... dan yang paling bikin ane tercengang pas ceritanya Pembunuhan roger akroyd... yang paling manis Perjanjian Dengan Maut...

* * *

BIG THANKS TO : arafim123, Iwas, The KidSNo OppAi, Tomari Ryuu, ame to ai dan buat yang udah fave and follow fic ini...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Tsk." Io berdecak. Menyaksikan orang-orang berpakaian aneh mengelilinginya saat ini membuatnya jengkel. Tadi ia sudah berurusan dengan banyak orang-orang lembek, dan sekarang orang-orang lembek itu bertambah banyak mengelilinginya. Sementara itu tiga puluh meter dari Io, beberapa orang ninja medis sedang berusaha mengobati Kakashi yang tak sadarkan diri.

Di tengah-tengah ketegangan itu tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi bertubuh tegap menghampiri ninja-ninja medis itu. Ekspresinya datar seakan tak terpengaruh dengan situasi yang sedang gawat itu. Tiga buah goresan luka menghiasi wajahnya dan dia mengenakan ikat kepala sekaligus kain biru yang membalut seluruh kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pria itu. Tetapi belum sempat ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban mendadak di dekatnya seorang wanita berpenampilan tomboy muncul dan langsung bertanya perihal yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Ibiki?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap wajah Kakashi.

Ibiki mengambil napas singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Io. "Kurasa dia." katanya.

Perempuan itu mengikuti arah tatapan Ibiki. Dan merasa agak sedikit tak percaya. "Gadis itu yang melakukan ini? Menghajar Kakashi dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan."

Sejenak perempuan itu mengamati Io. Dalam pandangannya ada sesuatu pada Io yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Tetapi semua nostalgianya itu hilang ketika Io berkata dengan sesumbar.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang makhluk-makhluk lemah ini semakin bertambah banyak!"

Perempuan itu mendengus. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Io, ia merasa direndahkan.

"Makhluk lemah katanya?" tanyanya. Dan melanjutkan sambil berjalan maju. "Sombong sekali bocah ini."

"Anko, jangan bertindak ceroboh," kata Ibiki memperingati wanita itu.

Anko berhenti melangkah. Dia menoleh sambil berkacak pinggang. Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirku, Ibiki. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis tidak tahu sopan santun ini." jawabnya seraya berbalik lagi, dan melangkah maju.

"Huh ..." Ibiki menghela napas. Wanita memang merepotkan.

Sementara itu, Io yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, menggerakkan bola matanya secara bergantian. Memandangi segerombolan tukang main petak umpet yang mengelilinginya. Tetapi mendadak dia menggerakkan matanya ke kanan secara cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala seseorang yang ada di sampingnya tanpa terkejut. Dan tak terpengaruh pada ujung mata kunai yang tengah mengarah ke wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu suatu ekspresi ke terkejutan menyelimuti wajah wanita yang ada di belakangnya. Seolah wanita itu baru saja melihat hal yang tak asing dari wajah Io.

"K-kau s-siapa?" tanya Anko tampak shock.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Io.

Anko terhenyak. Matanya terbelalak menatap Io. "Ta-tapi b-bukankah k-kau seharusnya su-sudah mati ..." Anko mundur beberapa langkah dengan pandangan masih menyorot wajah itu. Wajah yang hampir puluhan tahun yang telah mati yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan padanya.

"...R-Rin..." gumam Anko dengan terbata-bata.

Io tak menyahut. Dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi kata-kata Anko. Menyerangnya? Tidak, tidak. Io tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Io pun melangkah maju sambil memandang orang-orang.

"Hei, berhenti di sana!" suruh salah seorang di sana.

Io memiringkan tubuhnya seraya bersidekap. Alis matanya menekuk tajam menyorot orang-orang itu. Beberapa kali dia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke lengannya. Sekali lagi semua orang terdiam, pandangan mereka terfokus pada Io yang sedang berdiri mematung. Angin berhembus pelan menyisir tempat itu.

Io menghentikan ketukan jarinya, beralih memegang lengannya dan meremasnya. Sorot matanya kosong melompong dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin. Selang sesaat setelah itu Io melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengannya, kemudian memijat-mijat tinjunya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang-orang itu. Tiba-tiba kakinya terangkat sebelah, yang membuat ninja-ninja itu memasang sikap waspada.

 **Bussh**

Io menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah, sehingga tanah itu terguncang. Beruntun daratan di depan Io remuk, kabut-kabut debu yang tebal pun mengepul dari efek guncangan tersebut. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Io menerobos masuk ke dalam kabut debu itu.

Suara debuman-debuman mulai terdengar. Diiringi suara erangan dan teriakan yang berasal dari dalam kepulan debu tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh para ninja yang ada dalam kabut itu satu-persatu terlempar ke luar dan bertebaran ke segala arah.

Ibiki terhenyak tak percaya ketika menyaksikan satu persatu tubuh para Jounin tergeletak tak berdaya di sekitarnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" gumamnya sambil melindungi matanya dari serpihan-serpihan kayu dan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghujan ke arah dirinya. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menjauhkan diri mereka sambil membantu mereka yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian keadaan menjadi tenang. Sudah tak terdengar lagi suara-suara erangan dan debuman dari dalam kepulan debu tersebut. Ibiki memperhatikan tak lama setelah keadaan menjadi tenang bahwa kabut itu sudah mulai menipis. Manakala Io berjalan tenang sambil menyeret dua Jounin yang tak sadarkan diri di kiri-kanannya, mata Ibiki pun terbelalak.

'Sial! Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?' batinnya marah.

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

 **Tap...**

Io berhenti tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut dua orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ia berdiri tegak dan memandang orang-orang dengan bengis. Sementara orang-orang menganga saja tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Anko yang sudah bisa menguasai diri muncul sepuluh meter dari depan Io sambil menjulurkan tangannya, lalu keluarlah ular-ular besar dari lengan jubah Anko dan memanjang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Bersiap untuk menggigit gadis jadi-jadian yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kena kau," ujar Anko sambil menyeringai. Lalu melanjutkan dengan nada penuh kemenangan manakala ular-ular itu membelit dan menggigit tubuh Io. "selesai..."

 **Bush bush**

Dua tubuh yang digenggam Io pun jatuh ke tanah. Io berdecak sambil memandangi kepala-kepala ular yang ada di tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memegangi salah satu kepala ular yang sedang menggigit lengan kirinya.

 **Krak!**

Kepala ular itu remuk dalam cengkraman tangan Io. Memuntahkan darah yang banyak dan membuat Anko dan lainnya terperanjat.

"A-apa?" gumam Anko kaget.

Satu-persatu ular-ular yang lainnya pun bernasib sama. Setelah itu Io menatap Anko yang sudah siap sambil memegang sebuah kunai di tangannya.

"Pengganggu." kata Io sinis. Sedetik kemudian Io menghilang, hanya kepulan debu yang berterbangan di sekitar tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Anko tersentak dan menengok ke sana ke mari mencari-cari sosok gadis itu. "A-apa? D-dimana dia?"

Selang sedetik kemudian, sosok Io muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan sosok seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik salah satu potongan pohon lima puluh meter di belakang Anko yang sedang mencari-carinya.

"Kau kira bisa bersembunyi dariku?" tanya Io dengan nada tekanan pada sosok yang sedang terkejut pada kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?" tanya Anko terbata-bata.

"Bukanlah hal yang sulit." jawab Io dingin sambil melangkah mendekati Anko. Namun dia berhenti dan melirik ke belakangnya, yang saat itu balok-balok kayu yang melengkung-lengkung seperti ular menyembul dari dalam tanah dan menuju ke arahnya.

 **Crassh!**

Io menebas balok-balok kayu itu dengan tangannya sampai terpotong-potong, lalu mengambil salah satu potongannya seraya melirik arah jam dua.

"Huh, menyerang saat musuh tak siap. Pengecut." sindir Io berbicara sendirian, lalu melemparnya ke arah yang diliriknya tadi. Tetapi di tengah-tengah kelengahan Io, Anko sudah akan selesai membentuk segel dan menyiapkan sebuah serangan untuk Io.

"Ini adalah pertarungan. Seharusnya kau jangan banyak bicara." kata Anko sembari meletakkan dua jari tangannya di depan mulutnya.

" **Katon : Karyuu Endan**!"

Gelombang api yang besar menyembur dari mulut Anko, melahap habis tubuh Io dan membakar area pepohonan yang ada di belakang Io. Sedangkan mata Anko terus menyorot bagian tempat di mana Io tadi berdiri.

 **Tap**

'Apa?!' Anko membatin kaget manakala sebuah kaki putih ke luar dari gelombang semburan api tersebut.

Anko menghentikan paksa jutsunya dan segera melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Matanya memperhatikan Io yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya semula. Detik berikutnya dia kembali terkejut saat bayangan manusia dengan dikelilingi aura hijau melesat dari belakangnya.

"G-Guy?" ucap Anko kaget sambil mendaratkan kakinya di salah satu akar pohon. Anko memperhatikan gadis itu bertempur dengan hebat, menepis semua jurus-jurus yang dilontarkan Guy dengan mudah.

 **Tap**

Di dekatnya seorang lelaki berpakaian anbu tanpa topeng mendarat, di atas sisa pohon yang sudah terpotong.

Anko pun menengok, dan menyaksikan Kakashi lengkap dengan Saringannya berdiri sambil menatap Guy dan Io bertarung dengan hebat. Dentuman-dentuman keras terus bergema akibat dari serangan-serangan yang dilakukan Maito Guy.

Tanpa menoleh pria itu berkata, "Anko. Cepat menyingkir dari sinì. Guy akan mengamuk."

Anko berkata, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu mirip sekali dengan Rin?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ku rasa dia teman bocah merah itu." balas Kakashi.

"Bocah merah? Apa maksudmu anak sulung Hokage ke empat?"

"Siapa lagi. Ayo cepatlah. Bisa-bisa nanti kita akan terkena jurus Guy."

"Baiklah." jawab Anko mematuhi. Mereka pun segera melompati mundur menjauhi area pertarungan Guy dan Io. Tetapi tiba-tiba pada saat-saat mereka melayang di udara, perhatian mereka segera teralihkan pada benda-benda yang mulai berterbangan dari bawah mereka.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Kakashi terkejut, membalik tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang saat suara pukulan-pukulan itu terdengar sangat dekat darinya. Ia pun menjadi sangat tak percaya manakala menyaksikan Maito Guy dihajar berulang kali di udara.

"G-Guy." gumam Kakashi.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, kau bukanlah tandinganku!" ujar Io dengan marah sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kirinya.

 **Buagh!**

Meski Maito Guy sudah menghalangi tendangan Io dengan menekuk tangannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak mampu menahan kekuatan tendangan Io yang terasa berasa sekali. Bahkan sampai tubuhnyaberkali-kali terombang-ambing karna kuatnya tendangan gadis itu.

'Sial! Seberapa kuat bocah ini sebenarnya?!' batinnya. 'bahkan setelah membuka gerbang ke tujuh pun aku masih belum bisa mengimbanginya.'

 **Krak**

Io mencekik leher Maito Guy, lalu seraya mendorong tubuh Guy, ia memukul dan menampar wajah Guy berulang kali. Tak luput juga tubuh Guy mendapat bagian juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seakan ada sebuah gelombang transparan yang besar muncul dari Io, tiba-tiba saja sebagian besar orang-orang yang ada di arena itu terpental ke udara, menyebar ke segala arah.

Setelah itu Io menendang Maito Guy sehingga tubuh Guy terlempar dan melesat ke arah desa seperti peluru. Gadis itu kemudian terbang menuju desa yang di sana sudah menunggu shinobi-shinobi yang sedang bergerak ke arah hutan kematian. Dia pun mendarat, lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah-rumah penduduk. Menghancurkan dinding-dinding dan membuat keonaran di desa tersebut.

 ****oo****

"Hm," Io memberengutkan wajahnya. Di depan kantor Hokage itu Io berdiri dikelilingi manusia-manusia yang kelihatan seperti sampah-sampah yang berserakan di jalan. Hokage ke tiga berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

Katanya, "Kau masih belia, tapi kekuatanmu sungguh luar biasa. Hampir semua bawahanku kau buat tak berdaya."

Io tersenyum sinis. "Percayalah kakek tua. Usiaku jauh lebih tua dari nenek moyangmu. Soal mereka, aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka bertarung. Sebelumnya aku tak menyukai cara mereka mengintaiku, mengendap-endap di balik pohon-pohon, tembok-tembok, membuntutiku seperti pencuri, bahkan berani menghadangku. Huh, aku datang ke sini dengan maksud yang baik-baik."

"Di masa lalu perang membuat banyak penduduk di desa ini menderita," kata hokage ke tiga menyahut. "tapi hal mengerikan itu telah berlalu. Pada saat-saat itu banyak pencuri, penyusup dan penjahat yang datang sebagai orang asing ke sini. Dan mau tak mau kami membuat beberapa prosedur bagi orang-orang asing yang datang dan menetap di sini. Tentu saja kami tak mau rumah kami yang aman dan nyaman ini dimasuki oleh pencuri dan para penjahat berulang kali. Kau akan mengerti jika rumahmu sudah dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang berniat buruk."

"Ya ya ya, apa pun itu namanya." timpal Io malas. "tapi aku sama sekali tak menginginkan apa pun dari tempat jelek ini. Urusanku hanya dengan Horus, bukan dengan desamu atau orang-orang payah yang menetapinya."

"Tetap saja kau melakukannya. Berulah di sini, dan menghajar orang-orangku. Aku tidak suka kau begitu saja menerobos masuk ke tempat tinggalkku sesuka hatimu, lalu membuat ulah dan menyalahkan orang-orangku karna ingin memprosesmu."

"lalu apa sekarang?" tanya Io sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menyerah dan kami akan memproses identitasmu secepatnya dengan baik."

"Yah, tentunya dengan sedikit cubitan di sana sini 'kan?"

"Itu jika kau melawan kami," kata Hokage ke tiga. Mata hitamnya tetap awas pada gadis itu.

"Oh," Io pura-pura terkejut. "mungkin lain kali saja." nalasnya nada mencemooh.

"Sayangnya prosedurnya tidak seperti itu, Nona."

"Kau akan memaksa?" Io melebarkan jarak kakinya seraya memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia memandang Hokage ke tiga dengan senyum menyeringai.

Tetapi meski Hokage ke tiga mengerti akan kata-kata gadis itu, ia tetap saja masih tampak tenang. "Jika memang itu yang diperlukan,"

"Aku tidak akan tega menyakiti kakek-kakek sepertimu."

"Yang tampak itu kadang menyelisihi yang rahasia. Ku pikir kau harus sedikit lebih berhati-hati dengan kakek tua sepertiku." mata Hokage ke tiga mengerjap, pandangannya menjadi lebih awas dari sebelumnya.

Hening melanda beberapa saat. Saling menunggu untuk siapakah yang akan memulai pertarungan. Mereka saling memandang. Deru angin berhembus pelan menyapu tubuh mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba hokage ke tiga meraih jubah kehormatannya dan dengan cepat menariknya sehingga jubah itu tanggal, memperlihatkan ia yang sudah siap dengan pakaian tempurnya. Dengan senjata sebuah Shuriken besar bertengger di punggungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memulai dulu, biar aku saja yang memulainya!" ujar Hiruzen dengan suara yang keras seraya memegang salah satu ujung Shuriken besar di punggungnya tersebut.

"Uuuuuhhh..." Io tampak terkesima melihat senjata punggung hiruzen. "apa itu?"

Hiruzen tak menanggapinya. Ia segera melempar shuriken tersebut dengan sekuat-kuatnya ke arah Io dan menyatukan ke dua telapak tangannya, lalu membuat segel.

Io memandang lelaki itu dengan dahi mengernyit dan merasa aneh melihat pak tua itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang-orang yang tadi sudah dibungkamnya.

"Shuriken, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" kata Hiruzen setelah dia selesai merapal segel, sehingga di sekitar shuriken yang melayang itu bermunculan kembarannya dalam jumlah berkali lipat.

Io menyunggingkan senyuman. Katanya, "Oh. ku pikir apa?" ia pun menginjak jalan sampai remuk sedikit, lalu membungkuk ke depan sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hap!" gadis itu berteriak, lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke arah retakan yang ada di dekat kakinya dan menendang retakan tersebut. Bongkahan-bongkahan tanah itu pun terlempar dan melesat berlawanan arah dengan shuriken-shuriken milik Hiruzen.

 **Trank ! Trank! Trank!**

Sebagian shuriken jatuh, tetapi sebagiannya lagi masih berputar dan melesat ke arah Io dengan sepat. Io mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Matanya menatap datar senjata-senjata itu. lalu dengan gerakan seperti seorang penari, satu-persatu ditangkapnya shuriken-shuriken itu dengan mulus.

Dia memejamkan matanya sembari mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya. "Membosankan." ejeknya. Ia pun mengembalikan semua ke pada pemiliknya dengan melemparnya.

manakala senjata-senjatanya itu dikembalikan padanya, Hiruzen segera membuat segel, tetapi tepat di hadapannya seorang berambut perak muncul dengan berjongkok dan meletakkan ke dua telapak tangannya di atas tanah.

"Doton : Doryuheki!" katanya sembari menekan ke dua telapak tangannya. Dari dalam tanah muncullah dinding tanah yang memanjang ke atas sampai dinding itu cukup untuk melindunginya dan Hiruzen dari senjata-senjata tersebut.

 **Jeb! Jeb! Jeb!**

Sebagian shuriken-shuriken itu menancap di dinding tanah tersebut. Sebagiannya lagi melesat melewati mereka.

"Kakashi?" Hiruzen agak terkejut dengan kemunculan pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama?" tanya pria itu sambil menengok ke belakang.

Hiruzen mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Anda harus segera menyingkir dari sini, Hokage-sama. Biar kami saja yang mengurus gadis ini." usul Kakashi.

Setelah mendengar usul Kakashi, rahang Hiruzen tampak mengeras. Dia mendengus panjang. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"T-tapi kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada And-" perkataan pria itu harus tertahan karna Hiruzen segera memotongnya.

"Kita akan bertempur bersama-sama. Jangan memberikan usul yang akan membuatku tampak seperti seorang pengecut." potong Hiruzen dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kalian saja mau bagaimana." Io menimpali perkataan mereka dari jauh. Ia sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sebenarnya tidak kaku sembari tatapannya terus memperhatikan dinding tanah itu. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menggerakkan bola matanya secara acak.

Kemudian dari dalam tanah yang sedang dipijak Io, muncul sebuah gundukan, disusul dengan sebuah tangan yang terbuka lebar meluncur dari balik gundukan tersebut dan menggenggam pergelangan kaki Io .

" **Doton : Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**!"

 **Crassh!**

Io lebih dulu menginjak tangan itu, tetapi dari belakangnya sebuah bayangan yang kelihatan seperti selendang hitam meluncur dengan cepat di atas tanah. lalu berhenti saat selendang hitam itu menyatu dengan bayangan Io. Io memandang selendang hitam tersebut dengan kesal.

"Sukses!"

Seorang pria dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas berdiri dua puluh meter di belakang Io. Wajahnya yang tampak seperti bapak-bapak itu tersenyum puas. Lalu seorang pria berambut perak lainnya juga meluncur di udara dengan sebuah bola listrik di tangannya, melesat dari arah samping Io.

Lelaki berambut perak itu mengarahkan bola listrik di tangannya ke arah Io sambil berteriak, " **Raikiri**!"

Tetapi sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat menghantam bola listrik di tangannya dan meledak seketika bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Io mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Hiruzen.

"Apa?!" Hiruzen tampak kaget. Ketika dia mencoba untuk berbalik, tapi mulutnya segera dibekap lebih dulu, lalu tangannya dibelit, serta kakinya ditendang sehingga posisinya sekarang menjadi berlutut membelakangi Io. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, sesuatu yang bentuknya ia kira adalah kacang. Mau tak mau ia pun menelan paksa benda aneh itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN : Maaf ngilang ya... Hehehe Mungkin jurus-jurusnya juga dikit... gak semuanya ane sebutin, biar gak panjang amat nanti...

Balasan Review :

vidi dark : informasi bagaimana gan?

Guest : Io Valetta gan -_-

The KidSNo OppAi : Udah lamjut

iwas : Udah lanjut

ame to ai : Maunya sih Yasmin gan, Mainstreamm gitu... Horus sama Hathor itu juga Mesir kan gan. Jadinya padang pasir deh hehehe...

yang Tirai itu males ane bacanya. Abis Poirotnya mati... Thanks reviewnya ya...

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO SEMUANYA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Uhuk! uhuk!" sambil berlutut Hiruzen terbatuk-batuk. Benda yang ditelannya tadi membuatnya tersedak. Dia juga tak tahu apa itu, benda itu padat dan terasa agak pahit di lidahnya.

 **Bugh!**

Tetapi tiba-tiba saat dia tengah sibuk, perutnya ditendang dengan kasar dari kanan. Pria itu pun terlempar dan menabrak dinding yang ada di sebelah kirinya dengan cukup keras. Dinding itu pun menjadi hancur menyisakan kepulan debu yang beterbangan di udara.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi terbelalak kaget manakala menyaksikan tubuh Hiruzen terhempas ke dinding dan menghilang dalam kepulan debu.

"Sial!" Kakashi mengumpat marah sambil memandang Io lagi.

"Dasar payah," Gadis itu tengah tersenyum arogan pada Kakashi. Dia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Kakashi menjadi bertambah panik ketika Hokage ke tiga tak kunjung menampakkan diri, lalu seperti orang yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi, di telapak tangannya kilatan-kilatan listrik untuk yang ke sekian kalinya muncul.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Dari dalam tanah di dekat kaki Io menyembul kepala dua ekor anjing dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ke dua anjing tersebut berhasil menggigit kuat-kuat pergelangan kaki Io. Beriringan tiga anjing lainnya datang dari arah belakang Io, melompat dengan cepat dan menerkam ke dua tangan gadis itu serta bahunya.

"Kali ini kau takkan bisa menghindar lagi!" Kakashi berkata lantang seraya maju dan mengayunkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam bulatan listrik seolah memperagakan seseorang yang hendak memukul. Namun dengan tanpa diduganya anjing yang menggigit kaki kanan Io, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya, melayang berputar-putar menuju dirinya.

Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Io. Ia menghentikan jutsunya dan segera menangkap anjing itu dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada anjing kece yang memakai kaca mata tersebut.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Anjing-anjing lainnya menyusul melayang-layang dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebab terlambat menyadarinya, pria itu ikut terjungkal tertimpa binatang-binatang pengendus tersebut, lalu menabrak dinding yang dibuatnya tadi.

 **Pop!**

Tubuh pria itu pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap sedetik setelah itu. Sementara dirinya yang asli sedang memandang gadis itu yang sedang membelakanginya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dingin dan memperlihatkan suatu ekspresi kebingungan yang amat sangat. Faktanya Sharingannya tidak bisa membaca semua gerakan gadis itu. Terlalu cepat bagi matanya, seakan-akan gadis mengingatkannya pada kecepatan mantan gurunya yang telah mati belasan tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sedetik itu, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh sosok Io yang sekarang berada kurang dari setengah meter dari dirinya dengan tinju terkepal kuat dan sudah siap melayang ke arahnya.

 **Buagh!**

"Arrghh!"

Tak dinyana hidungnya pun langsung dipukul oleh gadis itu, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras karna hantaman tangan Io. Dan hampir saja dia terpental ke belakang kalau saja Io tidak segera mencengkram mulut dan dagunya. Lalu belum reda rasa sakit di wajahnya, wajahnya ditarik paksa oleh Io sehingga wajah gadis itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku... Bukan... Rin." kata Io dengan datar. Mata hitamnya menatap mata lelaki itu. Perlahan wajah Io berubah.

Kakashi menatap wajah perempuan itu dengan tak percaya. Kemudian bukan lagi wujud Rin yang tampak di depan matanya, melainkan wajah seorang perempuan lain dengan pesona kelopak matanya yang begitu mempesona. Akan tetapi hanya sekilas saja dia bisa menyaksikan wajah asli perempuan itu, sebab sekarang wajah Rin kembali terlihat.

 **Buagh!**

"Argh!"

Sekali lagi giliran perutnya yang dipukul oleh gadis itu. Lelaki itu pun mengerang kesakitan, namun hanya sesaat saja, sebab mulutnya segera dibekap dan dipaksa menelan sesuatu. Alhasil dia pun tersedak saat benda aneh itu menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A-apa yang sudah kau berikan p-padaku?" tanya Kakashi sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang agak srek.

Io maju selangkah, lalu menginjak bahu kiri Kakashi. "Kami menyebutnya Kacang Dewa." katanya. "efeknya akan terasa dalam beberapa saat. Kacang itu bisa meningkatkan stamina, kecepatan, dan kekuatan tubuhmu menjadi berkali-kali lipat..."

Kakashi merasakan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit bergejolak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Hampir setiap jengkal dari tubuhnya gemetaran dan suhu badannya naik drastis.

"Akh!" Kakashi mengerang. "a-apa yang t-terjadi pa-padaku?" sambil menekuk tubuhnya menghadap samping, Kakashi bertanya pada diri sendiri. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya sangat menyiksa.

"Haaaaaa!"

Suara raungan lantang pun mengudara dari arah di mana Hiruzen tadi dihempaskan. Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan itu, bumi pun berguncang hebat, menggetarkan semua penjuru desa tersebut.

"Hokage-sama!" si pria berambut nanas yang juga berada di tempat itu juga menjadi agak kaget mendengar raungan Hiruzen yang terdengar seperti gemuruh.

Retakan-retakan di tanah mulai menyebar ke segala arah, memanjang dan bercabang-cabang sampai membelah desa itu. Kepanikan pun mulai melanda warga. Sorak ketakutan kini mengiringi gempa itu. Orang-orang berlarian ke sana ke mari berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

 **Naruko**

"Anak-anak! Ayo bergegas!"

Di tengah-tengah guncangan-guncangan itu, Naruko memperhatikan pria yang menjadi gurunya itu memberikan interuksi pada dirinya dan teman-temannya yang tengah berjalan mengikuti pria itu. Gadis pirang itu tampak cemas dan panik, tersirat jelas di wajahnya yang ke merah-merahan. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu.

'Onii-chan... Tolong Naruko...' batin Naruko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ino-chan, apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

Seorang gadis yang ada di depan Naruko berkata. Ke dua tangannya menangkup kepalanya yang berwarna muda. Di sebelah gadis itu, ada gadis pirang yang memegang bahunya.

Iruka berbalik dan memandang ke arah mereka dengan kebingungan. Dia menarik napas sejenak dan berteriak, "Jangan takut anak-anak! Kita tidak akan apa-apa. Ayo bergegas!"

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah bangunan di dekat mereka tiba-tiba runtuh. Pekik dan jerit ketakutan pun ke luar mulut para gadis.

"Kyaaa!"

Naruko diam saja. Biasanya dia sudah kesal duluan kalau mendengar gadis itu menjerit-jerit, tapi dia tidak menanggapi hal itu, sebab dia juga sama paniknya dengan anak itu. Ia mencoba melirik kakaknya yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajah kakaknya kelihatan tegang dan bingung. Inginnya menegur tapi ia urungkan. Akhirnya dia diam sembari menggerakkan pandangannya pada gadis indigo yang masih saja bersingkap angkuh di saat genting seperti ini. Naruko benci gadis itu. Sama seperti saudaranya yang tak kalah angkuhnya dengan gadis indigo itu.

"Diam sebentar, anak-anak!" Iruka memperingati, lalu pria itu memasang telinga baik-baik beberapa waktu lamanya. Tiba-tiba ia memalingkan wajah ke arah bocah-bocah itu. Diam sebentar dan kelihatan berpikir.

"Hei kau bocah malas!" Iruka memanggil seseorang bocah. Semua melirik ke kiri.

Bocah yang dipanggil pun mendesah. "Pasti hal yang merepotkan." katanya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Ya, Sensei!" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kemari!" bocah itu kembali mendesah, tapi tetap menuruti perintah tersebut. Ia berjalanan maju ke depan dengan santai dan menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kau!" Iruka menunjuk seorang lagi, ke arah bocah berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di dekat gadis merah muda di depan Naruko.

"Ya, Sensei!" bocah berambut coklat itu mengangkat tangan. Ia juga disuruh maju. Berikut si bocah serigala, bocah kaca mata hitam bulat yang terkenal pendiam sekali, lalu bocah yang suka tebar pesona di depan gadis-gadis, dan yang terakhir bocah berambut putih yang selalu berwajah cerah. Mereka bertiga maju dan berdiri berderet-deret dengan yang lainnya.

Terdengar lenguhan panjang dari samping Naruko. Naruko menengok kakaknya.

"Selalu saja mereka." kata Menma marah. Pandangannya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat pada mereka.

"Nii-chan..." Naruko mencemaskan kakaknya. Gadis pirang itu mencoba menenangkan Menma, tapi Menma malah menarik tangannya sambil berdecak kesal.

Gempa mulai mereda. Situasi pun kian menenang. Iruka memberi perintah lagi pada lima bocah yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Nah, kalian berlima, Sensei tugaskan pada kalian untuk membawa teman-teman kalian ke luar dari sini, meski kedengarannya konyol, tapi Sensei tidak punya pilihan lain. Sensei akan berikan dua Bunshin untuk membimbing kalian. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Bunshin-bunshin itu, Sensei berharap kalian berlima bisa menggantikan tugas Sensei. Kalian mengerti?" Iruka berorasi tidak terlalu panjang. Ke lima bocah tersebut mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bagus!" Iruka berbalik, menyatukan ke dua tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

 **Pop! Pop!**

Dua Bunshin muncul di dekat pria berkulit kecoklatan itu. "Baiklah. Sensei serahkan semuanya pada kalian berlima. Jangan mengacau." pria itu akan berbalik, tetapi matanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada sosok berambut pirang yang ada di dekat Naruko. Wajahnya agak kesal menyaksikan bocah bandel itu. Tapi sebentar kemudian dia segera berpaling, lalu pamit dan melompat ke atap-atap rumah sampai bayangannya hilang.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya si rambut nanas yang namanya Shikamaru itu dengan malas.

"Sebaiknya kita lari saja supaya lebih cepat mencapai batas luar desa. Dari sana kita bisa mencari tempat yang lapang," balas Kiba, bocah yang dipanggil serigala tadi.

"Itu ide bagus!" sambut Bunshin Iruka yang kehadirannya tak diacuhkan sedari tadi berdiri. "nah, anak-anak. Bergegaslah! Pilihlah kelompok pemandu kalian masing-masing!" bunshin itu melanjutkan memberi komando. Hampir semua gadis-gadis berpindah pada Sasuke, si bocah yang suka tebar pesona.

Naruko mendengus jengkel. Gadis itu memandang pemuda sok keren itu dengan jijik. Keren apanya? Dia sama sekali tak ada keren-kerennya. Dia itu hanya bocah cungkring. Sekali lagi hanya cungkring!

Naruko cukup terkejut ketika mata onyx pemuda itu bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Naruko memberikan ekspresi mencibir pada bocah sok keren itu, tapi bocah sok keren itu malah mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu dialihkannya pandangannya pada Shikamaru. 'Ya,' katanya dalam hati. Dia tidak buruk, meskipun sebenarnya dia pemalas, pikir Naruko.

"Enak saja!" Menma menginterupsi dengan suara yang terdengar seperti salak anjing. "memangnya kalian itu siapa?! Aku tidak akan mematuhi perintah lima bocah aneh seperti kalian!" katanya lagi dengan galak. Menma melototi Sasuke. Baginya bocah itu sangatlah memuakkan.

"Yah, mulai lagi deh..." desah si gadis pirang. Namanya Ino. Dia gadis centil dan cerewet yang suka dandan.

"Diamlah, bodoh!" seru si rambut coklat sambil mendengus. Dia adalah Neji, sepupu Hinata, gadis indigo yang menyukai Menma, kakak Naruko.

"Kau yang diam, dasar muka banci!" balas Menma sarkastik.

Neji menggertakkan giginya, lalu menghela napas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, Jangan ribut! Atau ku patahkan leher kalian nanti!" bunshin Iruka membentak-bentak.

Kata patah leher itu membuat Naruko bergidik. Kedengarannya mengerikan sekali di telinganya.

Naruko memandang wajah sang kakak yang sekarang merah padam. "Nii-chan...," Naruko memegang pergelangan tangan Menma. Tapi lagi-lagi bocah pirang itu menarik tangannya kasar.

Menma berbalik memunggungi Naruko. "Terserah kalian saja. Aku mau mencari jalan sendiri!"

"Aku akan ikut dan dipandu olehmu." Hinata tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan, meski dalam hati dia sudah menyumpah-nyumpah berkali-kali karna memasang suara seperti itu.

"Diam di situ! Aku tidak mau diikuti olehmu!" tolak Menma kasar.

'Rasakan itu!' Naruko membatin senang. Dia memberikan tatapan puas pada Hinata yang saat itu sudah merah wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan berpisah dari rombongan, Naruko." pesan Menma dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia pun melompat-lompat ke atap dan menghilang.

"Hei, jangan kabur!" dua bunshin Iruka melompat untuk mengejar, tapi tepat saat dua bunshin itu akan mendaratkan kaki di salah satu atap rumah, tiba-tiba sebuah batu sebesar kuda melesat dan menghempaskan tubuh dua bunshin tersebut sehingga mereka berubah menjadi asap.

Naruko memandang dua bunshin itu dengan perasaan ngeri. Pikirannya kembali pada Menma, kakaknya yang tadi meninggalkannya. Ia pun jadi mencemaskannya. Lalu batu-batu besar yang lainnya kembali berdatangan, menghantam sebagian rumah dan jalanan sampai hancur. Suara-suara debuman berulang-ulang mulai bergema dari kejauhan.

"Aku harus menyusul, Nii-chan." gumamnya sembari melompat dan mendaratkan kaki di atap rumah yang tadi ada di kanannya. Ia mengawasi sebentar daerah itu, mencari-cari sosok sang kakak barangkali belum jauh. Ia melihat desa itu tampak porak poranda. Banyak asap hitam yang mengepul dan kebakaran ada di mana-mana. Namun dia cukup terkejut ketika menyaksikan begitu banyak batu-batu berterbangan dan mengitari bagian di sekitar gedung Hokage.

Dia ragu sesaat, barangkali ini bukan ide yang baik, tetapi dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mencari Menma dan melupakan keselamatan dirinya.  
Naruko kembali melompati atap-atap rumah satu-persatu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia cukup menjauhi daerah di mana batu-batu itu beterbangan. Firasatnya mengatakan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk didekati. Jadi dia berbelok saja ke arah jam 10, tepatnya ke arah tengah desa, di mana Naruto, kakak sulungnya suka nongkrong.

Dalam perjalanannya pada jalan-jalan ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan digiring seperti banteng oleh beberapa Jounin. Dari kejauhan sekitar selusin Jounin dan Anbu berdiri di atap-atap rumah. Entahlah, dia tak tahu mereka sedang apa, mungkin sedang berjaga-jaga.

Kilatan-kilatan petir mulai bermunculan dari tempat batu-batu itu melayang-layang. Tiba-tiba gempa kembali terjadi. Kali ini guncangannya lebih kuat. Lalu semuanya jadi tambah menakutkan ketika tiang-tiang tanah yang cukup besar miring menyembul dari dalam tanah dan menghancurkan hampir semua rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung yang ada di desanya. Bahkan, Naruko pun terkena serempet dan terpelanting ke kiri.

"Akh!" Naruko mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya berguling-guling di atap dan menabrak salah satu tiang dengan bahunya. Alhasil ia pun jatuh ke halaman sebuah rumah.

Untuk beberapa saat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Di saat-saat seperti itu, ia memikirkan kakak sulungnya. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu dulu kakaknya selalu datang menolongnya waktu anak-anak di akademi mengganggunya. Ya, tentu saja kakaknya akan melakukan hal itu, tapi mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya dulu itu sangatlah mustahil jika situasinya seperti ini. Bukannya kakaknya yang datang menolong, malah mungkin kakaknyalah yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan. Karna kakaknya 'kan bukan ninja atau seseorang yang fisiknya terlalu kuat, untuk memindahkan lemari pakaian saja mesti dibantu oleh dirinya dan Menma dulu baru bisa.

Naruko membuka matanya cepat-cepat. Hal yang pertama dia lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan kakaknya Menma. Setidaknya dengan berdua, kemungkinan menyelamatkan kakak sulungnya bisa lebih mudah. Kalau dia sendirian mungkin agak sulit. Lagi pula dia tak tahu harus ke mana dan bagaimana.

Dia pun berusaha berdiri walau sakit di punggungnya masih terasa. Dia memandangi daerah sekelilingnya sambil memegangi bahunya. Pandangannya terhalangi oleh tiang-tiang tanah setinggi 8 meter yang tampak seperti hutan.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' sekarang dia jadi bingung di mana menemukan Menma dengan keadaan tempat seperti ini. Naruko berpikir sebentar. Sebaiknya cari kakak sulungnya terlebih dahulu. Bukankah selama ini kakak sulungnya itu selalu bisa mengatur mereka? Dan barangkali kakak sulungnya itu lebih tahu seluk beluk desa ini dari pada dirinya? Karna dari cerita-cerita yang pernah diceritakan kakak sulungnya itu tentang rumah-rumah di desa ini, Naruko menyimpulkan bahwa tentu saja kakaknya yang satu itu hafal semua jalan-jalan.

Pilihan bagus! Dia mengangguk menyetujui, lalu melompati pagar rumah dan berlari. Lima belas meter di depannya ada pertigaan yang meski disamarkan tiang-tiang dan rumah-rumah yang sudah hancur gara-gara tiang-tiang kurang kerjaan itu, tapi masih bisa dikenalinya jalan itu. Jadi dia berbelok ke kiri, berkali-kali menghindari tiang-tiang yang menghalangi jalannya. Di jalan-jalan beberapa Jounin tampak saling membantu temannya dan orang-orang yang sedang terluka. Naruko tak peduli. Kenyataannya dia lebih mempedulikan tentang kakaknya. Sampai dia merasa sudah dekat dengan tempat nongkrong kakak sulungnya.

 **Bush!**

Naruko melirik, lalu menahan napas ketika sebongkah batu sebesar ban truk menghancurkan beberapa tiang dan secara bergerombrol menukik ke arah dirinya. Pada waktu-waktu itu dia menyangka tamatlah riwayat hidupnya. Ya, padahal masih banyak impiannya yang belum terpenuhi. Matanya ditutupnya. Dia tak ingin melihat bagaimana batu-batu itu menumbuk dan mengoyak dirinya.

"Hei, awas!"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Naruko membuka matanya dan menjadi sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri memunggunginya dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya, sehingga ia memekik, lalu ia menubruk seseorang, lalu dipeluk dengan sangat erat. Oleh karna itu juga ia pun terjatuh dan berguling-guling di lantai jalanan bersama orang itu, sampai saat mereka berhenti dan dialah yang jadi atas dengan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruko merintih berulang-ulang, tak mengindahkan suara ribut-ribut yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" orang itu bertanya. Naruko tersentak. Tentu saja dia mengenali suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara bocah sok keren itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian pacaran di saat-saat seperti ini."

Lalu suara nona menyebalkan yang angkuh pun juga menimpali. Naruko membuka matanya cepat-cepat dan bangkit. Senyum cerah Sasuke yang menyebalkan terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kyaa! Dasar mesum!"

 **Buagh!**

Gadis itu memukul wajah Sasuke yang tamvan. Wajah gadis itu menjadi merah semerah tomat. Betapa memalukannya mendapat pelukan dari orang yang dibencinya. Sungguh ini akan menjadi aib seumur hidupnya. Dengan terburu-buru Naruko bangkit, lalu mengatur ulang tatanan rambutnya.

"A―" Sasuke berniat protes, namun ia urungkan karna malah terbengong-bengong untuk beberapa lamanya begitu melihat uraian poni Naruko yang menutupi matanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" kata Naruko dengan muka galak.

"Kau besar kepala," sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruko tak menanggapinya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang saat itu mengenakan kaos biru langit, sarung tangan putih tanpa jari-jari dengan lambang Konoha di punggungnya, jaket yang ia ikat di pinggangnya, dan celana selutut berwarna hitam.

"Kau berhutang terima kasih padaku," Hinata mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi sambil mengangkat dagunya yang saat itu tampak seperti putri bangsawan angkuh.

Wajah Naruko jadi cemberut. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Untuk apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu? Aku tak pernah merasa ditolong olehmu! Permisi, aku mau pergi."

"Hei, kau mau ke mana? Kita harus kembali ke rombongan." kata Sasuke memperingati.

"Ke mana saja!" bentak Naruko. "bukan urusanmu!" gadis itu berlari lagi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Naruto**

Kalau diluar sana sangat ribut dan menegangkan, di sini semua kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. Suara air yang memantul sangat jelas kedengarannya. Kemudian ada jeruji raksasa yang terkunci rapat di hadapan Naruto. Kondisi ruangannya tidak terang. Di langit-langit hanya ada warna hitam. Tidak ada lampu atau benda-benda bersinar lainnya, kecuali air yang menggenangi kaki Naruto. Airnya menyala hijau kecoklatan seperti jus milkshake yang dijual di toko saingan Tuan Krab. Yang justru malah membuat yang meminumnya jadi hijau.

Meski dengan kondisi pencahayaan begitu, Naruto sudah cukup bisa untuk menyaksikan seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan sedang tidur dengan tenang di baliknya. Naruto merasa agak heran dengan penampilan rubah itu. Seingatnya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, warna bulunya tidak seperti itu. Kemarin dulu itu warnanya oranye dan wajahnya menyeramkan. Ditambah taring-taringnya yang tampak seperti gergaji yang siap mengoyak tubuh Naruto kapan saja. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, warna bulunya berubah putih cemerlang, berkemilauan seperti kemilau berlian. Juga pancaran auranya tidak sekeji kemarin-kemarin, sangat tenang dan tidak membahayakan.

Mungkinkah ada salon kecantikan di sekitar sini yang dikhususkan hanya untuk merawat makhluk yang tinggal menyendiri di dalam jeruji tanpa penjaga, dan suatu saat nanti rubah jelek itu bisa saja mengutak-atik lubang kuncinya. Konyol sekali. Empat tahun sudah berlalu dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang membangun penjara ekstra besar ini di sini, di dalam pikirannya sendiri, serta menaruh seekor monster rubah pemarah yang selalu berteriak-teriak, 'Ku bunuh kau! Ku bunuh kau!'―yang persis seperti penjahat-penjahat palsu yang dia tonton di pentas seni pada perayaan tahun baruan.

Dia jadi ingin tahu dari mana asal makhluk jelek itu. Kenapa makhluk itu ada di pikirannya dan kenapa harus ada jeruji segala. Dia memikirkan hal itu sepanjang waktu ketika dia sedang sendirian malam harinya. Pernah dia berpikir bahwa makhluk itu adalah hasil dari imajinasinya yang hebat, dan dia cukup yakin tentang hal itu. Tapi dia meragukan itu kemudian. Seumur-umur sebelum dia bertemu makhluk itu untuk pertama kalinya, gambaran tentang makhluk itu dan segala tetek bengek tempat ini sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya. Jadi dia menepis semua kemungkinan itu, sebab tidak masuk akal. Kemungkinan lainnya, ada orang jahat di desanya yang menghipnotis dirinya, lalu menanamkan gambaran pada dirinya tentang monster itu dan tempat ini. Itu tampak masuk akal, karna orang di sini rata-rata jahat, dan mereka bisa main sulap-sulapan. Memunculkan listrik, air, api, angin dan tanah hanya dengan membentuk suatu gerakan dengan tangannya berulang-ulang.

Naruto menarik napas dan melangkah maju. Ia melewati jeruji di depannya dengan sangat tenang. Biasanya monster itu akan berteriak-teriak dengan cakar terayun-ayun pada Naruto, atau kalau tidak, Naruto sendiri yang akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Hai," sapa Naruto ramah di depan hidung monster itu.

Rubah itu membuka matanya sedikit, lalu membuang napas yang seakan maksudnya 'kau lagi, bocah.'

"Kau tidak bersiaga?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hmh..." desah makhluk itu. Desahan napasnya yang besar menggoyang-goyang baju dan rambut merah Naruto.

"Bisa tidak kau pelankan napasmu?"

"Hmh..."

"Aku bicara padamu," tuntut Naruto jengkel.

"Hmh..."

 **Buagh!**

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam ujung mulut raksasa itu. Raksasa itu menggeram marah, tapi malah berpaling dari Naruto.

Naruto menjadi semakin kesal karna tak diacuhkan. "Hei, ayo bertaru―" dia berhenti dan terkejut saat jari-jari raksasa itu sudah siap untuk menyentilnya.

 **Ctes!**

"Hoak!" Naruto terpental jauh ke belakang. Begitu terkejut dengan gerakan tangan raksasa itu yang sangat cepat dan kekuatannya jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, dia harus sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya yang terseret mundur.

"Dasar payah!" ejek raksasa itu.

Naruto memandangi rubah itu dengan gentar. Entah, makhluk itu tampaknya menjadi semakin kuat. "Kau bertambah kuat rupanya ya?" kata Naruto serius.

"Hmh..." rubah itu tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Awas saja," ancam Naruto seraya mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. "akan ku balas kau!" tetapi rubah itu bangkit sambil menguap.

"Ayo, majulah. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukulmu." rubah itu tersenyum.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" seru Naruto seraya mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Jaga-jaga!" Pemuda itu melompat tinggi-tinggi, melesat seperti anak panah, lalu menukik. Ketika ia sudah berjarak lima belas meter dari rubah raksasa itu, ia mengambil ancang-ancang, menekuk tangannya, lalu berteriak dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul makhluk itu.

Rubah itu menyeringai, menggelar telapak tangannya di depan Naruto, dan manakala tinju Naruto menghantam telapak tangannya, suara debuman yang mirip dengan suara ledakan bom itu langsung menggema dan mengguncangkan tempat itu. Gelombang angin yang super besar berhembus di sekitar mereka.

"Apa?!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya pukulannya bisa ditahan seperti itu.

"Payah..." ejek rubah itu. "sekarang kau lihat?"

"Jangan senang dulu!" Naruto tak menyerah. Dia menghilang, muncul lagi di samping kepala rubah itu dengan kaki yang siap menghantam pipi rubah itu.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa?"

Naruto menjadi sanget terkejut saat tak mendapati lagi sosok rubah itu di hadapannya. Jadi hanya angin saja yang ditendangnya. Dia melirik ke samping, dan bertambah terkejut melihat sosok rubah itu sekarang terpaut puluhan meter darinya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?!" terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk percaya. Ini sama saja mempercayai Naruko membalik desa Konoha sendirian. Dia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini?

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" Naruto kembali tersentak, baru menyadari tangan rubah itu yang seperti truk gandeng terayun ke samping, dan hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja dari dirinya.

 **Buagh!**

"Aaaaaaahh!" Naruto terlempar menjauhi rubah itu, mendarat dengan bahunya, menggelinding, dan berputar-putar di lantai tempat itu.

"Hahahahaha!" Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara Naruto merintih-rintih dan bangkit dengan terhunyung-huyung.

"Aku belum selesa―" Naruto berhenti bicara, sebab sekarang sebuah bola spiral berwarna jingga dengan piringan putih bergerigi berdenging menyakitkan bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya! Dan mengeluarkan energi yang dia sendiri juga tahu kalau itu bahaya!

Reflek tangan kirinya pun terangkat ke arah bola piringan itu. Lalu bola energi seukuran bola basket ditembakkannya tanpa meninggalkan efek dramatis. Sekenanya saja, kesannya seperti terburu-buru. Ke dua bola itu meledak dengan dahsyat.

Sementara memperhatikan ledakan itu yang masih menggelora, pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa rubah lawannya itu sudah ada di belakangnya dengan bola energi berwarna jingga di depan mulutnya.

"Sial!" umpat pemuda itu kesal. Dua bola energi muncul di ke dua tangannya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat dan ditembakkannya dua bola energi itu.

Ledakan dahsyat kembali terjadi. Guncangan-guncangan hebat pun tak terelakkan ketika dua kekuatan itu berciuman.

"Terlalu kuat!" Naruto kesusahan setengah mati menahan bola jingga itu yang terus saja bergerak maju menghampirinya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia segera melompat ke kiri menghindari bola energi tersebut. Tapi keadaan tak menjadi aman setelah itu, karna bola energi yang lain kembali datang menghampirinya seolah berkata, 'Minggir atau ku ledakkan!'.

"Hei! Berikan aku istirahat!" Naruto mengumpat sambil berlari menghindar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Tidak. Akan ku buat kau menangis seperti bayi, bocah payah!" kata rubah itu sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau curang!" Naruto melompat ke kiri saat bola energi lainnya kembali meluncur ke arah dirinya. Rubah itu terus menembakkan bola-bola tersebut tanpa berhenti, seolah dirinya sudah seperti meriam isi ulang otomatis. Menjadikan Naruto pontang-panting menghindarinya.

"Payaahh!" Naruto tampak gusar. Hujan bola-bola energi itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Gara-gara itu juga beberapa kali dia harus terpelanting karna efek ledakannya. Sambil berlari mengitari rubah itu yang terus menerus menghujaninya, dia memikirkan sebuah rencana.

 **Duarr! Duarr!**

Dua bola energi lagi-lagi meledak di hadapannya. Si pirang itu terpelanting ke belakang. Bola-bola yang lainnya kembali meluncur mengincarnya, melesat semeter di atas air dengan kecepatan ekstra cepat.

Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal. Dengan gerakan cepat dia segera lompat-lari sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Dia ingin membalas rubah itu, menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun seperti yang lalu-lalu. Tapi rubah itu tak memberinya waktu untuk berpikir jernih dan mengumpulkan energi. Sementara ledakan-ledakan itu menjadikan tempat itu seperti medan perang nuklir. Tak ubahnya seperti keadaan di luar, malah mungkin lebih parah.

"Tidak ada cara lain! Aku harus menghadapinya!" bola energi mulai terbentuk di telapak tangannya, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari amukan bola-bola ledakan itu, dia mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki. Ia berlari ke sana ke mari dengan gesit. Gaya zig-zag, melompat-lompat. Sedang bola di tangannya kian lama kian membesar.

Naruto memperhatikan bola di tangannya yang seukuran sepuluh kali lipat dari ukuran bola basket itu dengan penuh harap. "Semoga ini cukup."

Dia membelok dengan tajam, berhadapan langsung dengan rubah itu. Bola-bola energi itu sudah berhenti bermunculan, tetapi rubah itu malah menyeringai, uap-uap panas berhamburan dari mulutnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, kawan!" kata Naruto mengajak bicara bola di tangannya. Dia memandang rubah itu lagi dengan tajam.

"Serangan terakhir!" dia berteriak kencang sambil menembakkan bola super besar di tangannya ke arah rubah raksasa itu.

Rubah itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Pipinya menggelembung. Cahaya putih terang berdenyar dari sela-sela giginya. Tiba-tiba tembakan laser besar terlontar dari dalam mulutnya seperti tembakan meriam pada film-film gundam.

 **Duaarr!**

Dua tembakan itu adu kekuatan. Saling dorong meniru adegan sumo. Tempat itu berguncang dengan hebat.

"Tambah kekuatan!" teriak Naruto. "Haaaaa!" dengan tangan condong ke depan, Naruto menekan kaki dan tangannya kuat-kuat, memperagakan adegan dorong mobil sembari mengalirkan semua kekuatan yang ia punya.

Berhasil! Bola miliknya merengsek maju dengan perlahan. Setapak demi setapak dia mulai melangkah maju. Dengan susah payah disertai keringat-keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya dia terus mendorong sekuat tenaga. Kemenangan sudah di depan mata, pikirnya. Tetapi suatu gelombang yang super kuat menghantam bola merah miliknya sehingga bola itu berbalik arah ke arahnya, lalu menabrak dirinya.

"Aaaaahh!" bersama bola energi itu Naruto terlempar dan meledak. Rubah itu memegangi dadanya sambil terisak. Seakan merasa kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Pahlawan sok kuat telah tiada...," kata rubah itu dengan sedih. "tapi aku tak peduli... Dasar lemah!" sambungnya sambil nyengir.

Lalu rubah itu diam, seolah sedang mendengarkan. Kemudian tak lama ia berbicara sendirian. "Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan. Itu sangat membantu...," rubah itu diam lagi, lalu berkata lagi sambil tersenyum. "menahannya? Tidak masalah... Aku akanmenyukai menghajarnya berkali-kali." dia diam lagi. Lalu bicara sendiri lagi berulang-ulang seperti orang gila.

 *****x*****

"Ugh..." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Hal yang tampak pertama kali dalam penglihatannya adalah hitam. "Aku di mana?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Masih di sini." dari kejauhan suara rubah itu menimpali.

Naruto bangkit, duduk bersila sambil memperhatikan rubah itu di kejauhan yang menyerupai rubah balita. "Aku masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja." jawab rubah itu malas. "mati juga tidak apa-apa. Soalnya aku bosan melihat wajahmu itu."

Naruto tak menanggapi lelucon itu. Keningnya berkerut. "Ku rasa tadi aku meledak."

"Bersama bolamu." koreksi rubah itu.

"Seharusnya aku mati." kata Naruto meyakinkan diri.

"Barangkali kematian tidak menyukaimu, karna mereka mengetahui kau ini adalah makhluk menyebalkan."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat itu. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Lucu ha." rubah itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Omong-omong," Naruto menatap rubah itu lagi. "siapa namamu?"

Rubah itu mengerutkan kening. "Kurama. Kalau kau sulit mengingatnya, aku punya kartu nama, tapi sayang aku lupa membawanya." rubah itu mendesah.

Naruto cemberut. Dia berkata, "Dari mana asalmu? Ku rasa kau tidak muncul begitu saja dalam kepalaku dan mengatakan―" Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan suaranya menirukan ekspresi pelawak yang berlagak di sebuah stasiun televisi terdekat. "'Hei, aku rubah jelek ekor sembilan yang siap dipukuli sampai babak belur olehmu sayang.'"

"Makasih sayang, aku sedang sibuk. Kencannya lain waktu saja. Maksudku kau tak mengingatnya?" rubah itu kelihatan tersinggung.

"Ingat apa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ketika kau menelanku bulat-bulat." rubah itu menjelaskan dengan efek dramatis. Seakan-akan hari itu adalah hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

Perut Naruto menjadi mual. Naruto memandangi perutnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Barangkali ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia akan memakan daging. "Selain jelek, kau juga pintar membual."

"Aw! Itu sakit sekali..." kata rubah itu tersinggung. "aku tidak membual, bocah."

"Serius?" Naruto masih sulit untuk mempercayainya. "maksudku bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau menelanku." kata Kyuubi. Lalu sambil meniru adegan menghirup kuah mie dia melanjutkan. "seperti ini."

"Itu menjijikkan." kata Naruto jijik.

Mata rubah itu menyipit. "Tidak. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Terserahlah," ujar Naruto malas. Dia bangkit setengah duduk sambil memegang ke dua lututnya. "tapi aku sudah cukup istirahatnya."

Kyuubi tersenyum dengan gigi putih mengkilap. "Kali ini aku akan serius."

Naruto memperhatikan rubah itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Jadi dari tadi kau cuma berca―ugh!" lalu tiba-tiba rubah itu mengeluarkan aura-aura berwarna jingga yang menyala membalut tubuhnya. 'Apa... ini?' Naruto merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Wajahnya berubah tegang. Kekuatan yang dirasakannya saat ini benar-benar menggugah rasa takutnya, seolah-olah rubah itu bertambah tinggi berkali-lipat. Kekuatan yang dipancarkannya sangat menekan batinnya.

"Kau terkesan?" kata rubah itu. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan menakutkan. Rubah itu menyeringai. Sekarang bukan rubah berbulu putih yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan lebih menyerupai serigala dengan kulit logam berwarna jingga yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, melipat-lipat mengkilat. Cakarnya mengkilap tajam bagai pedang. Naruto mempehatikan perubahan rubah itu dengan menganga saja. Tak sepatah kata pun mau ke luar dari mulutnya.

"Kau takut?" rubah itu bertanya.

"T-ta-tapi ba-bagaimana?" Naruto mencoba berbicara, meski agak patah-patah.

"Mungkin aku mendapat berkah untuk membalasmu, bocah. Agar aku bisa menyiksamu sampai kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini!" kata rubah itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah.

Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku terkesan." katanya. "tapi... Aku...," dia berhenti dan bangkit berdiri. "tidak akan menyerah hanya karna kekuatanmu bertambah!"

Secepat kata-katanya selesai, secepat itu juga air mulai bergerak dengan cepat menciptakan gelombang tsunami raksasa di depannya, kian meninggi sampai membentuk dinding raksasa dengan raungan seperti badai.

"Itu tidak akan membunuhku!" dari balik dinding air itu suara rubah itu tak kalah kerasnya dengan raungan Tsunami raksasa itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu!" Naruto menyahut seraya mensejajarkan ke dua telapak tangannya, lalu memposisikannya di pinggang kanannya. Bola energi kembali terbentuk di antara telapak tangannya, kian membesar, tapi Naruto menekannya agar ukurannya tidak membesar. Alhasil bola itu malah kelihatan seperti meronta-ronta. Gelombang Tsunami raksasa di hadapannya langsung terbelah dua. Masing-masing bagiannya saling menjauhi, sehingga sosok rubah itu kini terlihat dengan seringai liciknya.

Naruto melontarkan bola di tangannya ke arah rubah itu. "Haaaa!" dia berteriak sekuat-kuatnya sambil memijakkan kakinya.

Seringai rubah itu melebar. Dia menjulurkan dan menggelar telapak tangannya. Dalam sepersekian detik bola energi jingga besar terbentuk di depan tangannya. Lalu bola itu ditembakkan seperti mesin pelontar bola kasti. Bola itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu menghantam laser Naruto.

"Tidak bisa!"

Bola jingga itu maju melesat tanpa hambatan. Meski kekuatan Naruto sudah menahannya, tetap tidak bisa melambat.

"Payah." rubah itu mengomentari.

Naruto melompat ke kanan, menghindari terjangan bola jingga super besar tersebut yang hampir saja menabrak dirinya. Lalu di udara, Naruto berputar pelan dengan bola energi baru. Sambil matanya dengan seksama membidik rubah itu tanpa berkomentar dia menembakkan bola tersebut, melesat dan mengenai bahu rubah itu dengan bunyi 'bush!' serta asap.

"Kau mengejekku?" rubah itu baik-baik saja. Malah sedikit tergelitik dengan ledakan di bahunya tersebut. "pecundang sepertimu ingin mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan lemah seperti itu?! Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto diam saja. Berkata pun dia tak bisa. Ejekan itu benar-benar menohok harga dirinya. Biasanya dia selalu yang berada di atas angin. Dengan puas dia selalu menghajar rubah itu sampai menjerit-jerit. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menghindari serangan rubah itu tanpa mau berlari, karna hal itu juga sebab dia merasa seperti pengecut yang berlari terus. Kadang menembak balik yang hasilnya pun dia tahu tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa pada rubah itu.

"Kasihan," rubah itu mencemooh sambil menembak Naruto. "hanya bisa menghindar seperti pecundang. Brrbb... Pecundang!"

"Cukup!" gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. Namun belum sempat dia mengeluarkan kata-kata, rubah itu sudah berada di depannya dengan seringai lebar dan tinju terkepal kuat.

"Kau marah?" katanya menantang. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Lemah..."

 **Buagh!**

Rubah itu memukul Naruto dengan kuat-kuat, sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar dan meluncur seperti peluru. Dalam sekian detik bayangan rubah itu kian mengecil, lalu punggungnya menabrak lantai dengan sangat keras. Dari atas sana, rubah itu sudah muncul dengan tinju terkepal.

 **Busshh!**

Rubah itu menggencet Naruto dengan tinjunya. Lantai tempat itu remuk. Suara yang ditimbulkannya seperti suara tank dari angkasa yang jatuh menghantam bumi.

"Kau lemah...," kata rubah itu dengan suara mengasihani sambil memukul lantai remuk itu lagi. "sama seperti ayahmu...," rubah itu mengayunkan kepalan tinjunya lagi ke lantai. "tidak berguna..."

B **usshh!**

 **Bussshh!**

 **Busshh!**

"Mati sebagai pahlawan―"

 **Busssh!**

Rubah itu berhenti. "...yang gagal melindungi desanya, bahkan melindungi istrinya, dia gagal... Ironi sekali...," rubah itu menghela napas sejenak, lalu diam dan berjalan menjauh.

"Setidaknya tetaplah seperti itu... Sebagai pecundang yang tak diinginkan oleh orang-orang disekitarmu. Bahkan, ke dua adikmu pun tak menginginkamu... Menyedihkan sekali..." rubah itu berhenti menghina. Suara tapak-tapak kakinya yang menjejak lantai berdebum-debum keras. Mata merahnya memandang ke arah jeruji di kejauhan sana. Lalu beberapa lama kemudian, dia berhenti sambil menyeringai.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAAAU!"

Rubah itu berbalik dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tinjunya. Di belakangnya, Naruto dalam balutan cahaya merah menyala dengan wajah penuh kebencian sudah bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Namun rubah itu sudah lebih dulu meninjunya sehingga Naruto kembali terpental. Secepat itu dia terpental, secepat itu pula dia kembali dan menyerang rubah itu secara membabi buta. Suara-suara desingan menggema di tempat itu saat dia menyentuh logam di tangan rubah itu. Tetap saja, meski berulang kali melakukan serangan, rubah itu selalu mementalkannya kembali menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan cara seperti itu." kata rubah itu dengan seringai lebar sambil menangkis serangan Naruto. "kau butuh semangat..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto memutar tubuh dan kakinya ke samping. Rubah itu mengangkat tangannya, menangkis serangan Naruto.

 **Dsinggh!**

Tangan rubah itu berdenging keras ketika kaki Naruto menghantam pergelangan tangannya. Lalu rubah itu mengibaskan tangannya. Naruto pun kembali terpental menjauh dari rubah itu.

Naruto bersalto di udara seraya mendarat dan terseret mundur, menggerus air dengan kakinya. Sebuah bola energi meluncur mengejarnya.

"Sial!" Naruto menyumpah. Kakinya terus terseret mundur, sedang bola itu semakin dekat padanya.

 **Bush!**

Bola itu menabrak Naruto. Bocah itu berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga sambil menekan kakinya kuat-kuat ke lantai. Lantai pinjakannya mulai remuk sepanjang jalur yang ia lintasi. Tapi ia terus saja bertahan. Di luar sana orang-orang sering memukuli, menghardik, dan mengejeknya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berlari saja. Dan jika di sini dia harus mengalami hal yang sama diejek dan dihina oleh rubah jelek tukang numpang itu, maka dia akan menjadi pecundang di dua tempat. Di dalam dirinya dan dunia luar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyeraaah! Tidak di sini juga!" dia berteriak sekencangnya, lalu aura merah membara mulai ke luar dari tubuhnya. Dia merasakan semangatnya meluap-luap. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya berdenyut tiga kali hampir secara serentak. Aura merah itu berganti menjadi biru langit. Menyala terang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAHH!"

 **Bussh!**

Lingkaran kawah sebesar landasan helikopter terbentuk di sekitarnya dan bola itu berhenti total.

"Haaaa!" dia mementahkan bola jingga itu ke udara dengan satu tinjunya. Kemudian bocah itu jatuh berlutut dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Bagus!" rubah itu memuji. Dia bersiaga. "kita akan bertempur habis-habisan, bocah!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke rubah itu. Aura biru di sekitarnya masih menyala terang.

 **Dan bersambung. :v :v :v**

* * *

Aahhhhhh selanjutnya Who Am I mungkin,,,,

Balasan review :

asd : ea lanjut gan...

Sinta Dewi468 : Ya, dia punya, gan... tapi gak tau cara ngeluarinnya...

ame to ai : hah... yang kemarin-kemarin itu lagi gak ada feellnya, makanya berhenti sementara... Sekalian baca-baca Mitologi Yunani sama Mesir gan... juga baca-baca ebooknya Rick RIordan, The Hero Of Olympus. Eh ane nemu satu cara cantik deh, itu Khione. jadi ane masukin deh Khione. Btw Thanks reviewnya... udah gitu aja hehehehehe

JoSsy aliando : tanks

* * *

makasih buat yang udah nyempetinn review sama yang nge fave and follow ficc ini,,,


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik om Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung saja**

* * *

Sebelumnya dia berpikir seandainya dia bebas, dia akan menikmati udara segar, melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan dan bertemu dewi yang dia cintai, tapi dikejar-kejar gerombolan naga air sambil membawa empat bocah pingsan di udara, tidak termasuk dalam daftar rencana Osiris. Itu sangatlah merepotkan. Dia menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah patung para Hokage. Wajah patung-patung itu tidak ada enak-enaknya untuk dilihat. Tetapi semak belukar yang ada di atas kepala patung-patung itu tampak menarik perhatiannya. Deru angin berdengung di telinga Osiris. Osiris melirik ke bawah, ke tempat desa Konoha yang sekarang tak lebih dari sekadar genangan air saja. Dia melihat tubuh-tubuh mengambang di atas air. Lima belas meter di atas kepalanya, rumah-rumah melayang-layang di udara, seakan-akan puing-puing dan rumah-rumah itu ditahan oleh ribuan tali.

Osiris tersentak kaget manakala merasakan sesuatu yang cepat sedang melesat dari belakangnya. Dia langsung bergerak ke kiri, sehingga kilatan petir berwujud serigala itu hanya lewat saja semeter di dekatnya. Osiris membuang napas sambil menengok ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian anbu dengan pancaran listrik berkilat-kilat di ke dua tangannya, sedang melayang-layang di udara dari kejauhan. Pandangan laki-laki itu dingin seperti es, tapi mengandung suatu kegelapan yang keji di dalamnya. Surai abu-abunya berkibar-kibar terkena hembusan angin. Dengan latar langit biru dan hiasan batu-batu yang bergerak pelan di udara, pria itu jadi tampak seperti Pain ketika menggunakan Shinra Tenseinya untuk meratakan desa Konoha.

Lelaki itu merentangkan ke dua tangannya, kilatan-kilatan di tangan lelaki itu pun menyebar menjadi ratusan petir-petir berwujud anjing ke segala arah.

"Ck," Osiris berdecak kesal. "Bung! Bisakah menungguku selesai dengan bocah-bocah ini?!"

Pria itu tak menanggapi surat protes Osiris. Gerombolan serigala petir itu menyebar, membuat dinding-dinding petir yang menari-nari erotis di sekelilingnya. Selain berwujud anjing, petir-petir itu juga bisa menggoggong dengan suara mengancam. Osiris tidak mengenal lelaki sinting itu. Sewaktu baru bangun tadi, dia tidak pernah mengira bakal dikejar-kejar pria bermasker robek dengan mata merah sebelah itu. Ditambah dengan empat bocah ini, segalanya jadi sangat menjengkelkan. Tubuh ini tidak banyak membantu. Kekuatannya juga tidak bisa ke luar sepenuhnya. Kapasitas kekuatan yang bisa ditampung tubuh ini sangatlah kecil. Bahkan untuk membuat sebuah bola energi pun dia tak bisa.

Di kejauhan di belakangnya, Hathor, sang adik sedang bertarung. Dia merasa khawatir dengan sosok dewi itu, bukan khawatir dengan keadaannya, tetapi mengkhawatirkan kalau dewi itu akan lepas kendali. Dia tahu, dan sangat mengerti, kalau dewi itu sama sekali tidak membawa ikut serta cahaya Mikael bersamanya. Itu buruk, karna dia bisa merasakan udara disekitarnya penuh hawa jahat. Dia mengingat masa-masa dulu ketika perang dewa sedang berkecamuk. Peperangan yang merenggut hampir segala yang disayanginya. Peperangan yang berlangsung cukup lama dan menelan korban yang tidak sedikit. Pada finalnya ia merelakan dirinya menjadi tawanan di Tartarus demi menyelamatkan dewi yang dia cintai. Di penjara di Tartarus, tentu saja sangat mengerikan. Berada bersama makhluk-makhluk itu bukanlah hal yang enak untuk diingat. Setiap waktu pikirannya selalu didebat, tepatnya dipengaruhi oleh entah apa itu sampai akhirnya ia sendiri yang menyerah. Setelah ratusan tahun lamanya dia hidup dalam kegelapan, dia akhirnya berhasil kabur dari Tartarus ketika penjara itu sedang melemah. Bertarung dengan Kageyoshi yang pada akhirnya dia kembali terpenjara dalam jiwa jelmaan dewa itu. Pada awalnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ketika dia melihat Horus dalam wujud manusia. Tentu saja waktu itu dia hanya bisa melihat dirinya bertarung dengan Kageyoshi―jelmaan Horus―, kenyataannya kegelapan yang merasukinyalah yang mengontrol penuh tubuhnya.

Osiris terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seekor anjing petir sedang melesat mengincar dirinya dari belakang.

 **Pletches! Bush!**

"Ahhhhaaaahaa!" anjing petir itu menabrakkan diri ke punggung Osiris dengan keras seperti cambuk. Tubuh Osiris terpental ke atas, ke arah rumah-rumah yang melayang-layang tersebut

"Argh!" Osiris mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya terasa perih dan panas. Asap hitam mengepul dari balik punggungnya selama beberapa saat. Dia menggeliat-geliat di udara seperti cacing kepanasan. Dia ingin memegang bagian perih itu dengan tangannya, tapi ia urungkan setelah menyadari ke hadarian empat bocah di gendongannya. Detik berikutnya dia mengumpat marah karna sadar akan dirinya yang sedang meluncur sebuah rumah.

Dia segera berbelok paksa, lalu menyelip di sebuah gang antara dua rumah, maju menerobos gerombolan rumah-rumah dengan cepat. Ratusan anjing-anjing listrik yang tadi, masih saja mengikuti belasan meter di bawahnya. Kilatan-kilatan mereka mengeluarkan suara seperti suara kabel koslet yang cukup parah, tapi dengan suara yang jauh lebih mengancam. Mereka menerjang masuk ke dalam kerumunan rumah-rumah itu. Tetapi mereka malah bersenggolan, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah kilatan cahaya yang berdenyar-denyar menyilaukan. Bunga-bunga api memercik ke arah rumah-rumah dan asap pun mulai mengepul. Osiris berbalik menghadap gerombolan anjing-anjing itu sambil merangkul erat pinggang ke empat bocah yang dibawanya. Mengamat-amati mereka dengan teliti. Dia membuang napas, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya, tanpa menoleh ia menyelinap masuk ke gang lain yang ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah padam. Uap-uap putih mulai ke luar dari tubuhnya. Dia jadi kelihatan menyerupai mesin terbang kepanasan yang sudah terlalu lama dinyalakan.

Osiris melirik ke belakang punggungnya. Lalu tiba-tiba berteriak lantang. "Haaaaaak!" dia berputar-putar seperti gangsing, membuat jalur meluncur melengkung seperti pisang, lalu menendang salah satu dinding rumah sampai hancur. Seiring dengan kelakuannya itu, rumah itu meluncur ke arah gerombolan anjing-anjing itu, lalu menabrak rumah-rumah dan membuat suara gaduh untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka berpencar, tapi malah saling menabrak dan membakar rumah-rumah dengan percikan-percikan bunga listrik mereka. Anjing-anjing itu menghilang dengan mendadak. Osiris mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing. Dia segera berbalik, menambah kecepatan terbangnya, dan kembali menyelip ke celah terakhir. Ketika dia melewati celah itu, bentangan langit biru hampa menyambut pandangannya. Dia kemudian berhenti lima belas meter di atas puing-puing rumah.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memperhatikan hamparan rumah-rumah itu dengan perasaan biasa saja. Kemudian beralih menatap kepala empat bocah tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya satu-persatu. Dua bocah pirang, dan dua bocah berambut gelap. Mereka kelihatan masih asyik dengan pingsan mereka yang nyenyak. Di sekelilingnya, dari atap-atap dan dinding-dinding rumah, tiba-tiba saja air menyembur dalam jumlah banyak membuat pancuran air yang cukup besar. Osiris mengernyitkan dahi, tapi segera melirik ke berbagai arah dengan cepat. Sekitar selusin manusia kembar mengelilinginya, semuanya bertampang tidak bersahabat. Wajah mereka dingin seperti wajah patung, tidak punya ekspresi dan tidak ada ramah-ramahnya. Lalu pancuran-pancuran air itu kian membesar dan meninggi. Sayup-sayup suara deru angin bersiul-siul dengan jelas di telinganya. Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, salah seorang dari selusin pria-pria berpakaian anbu itu melompat tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya. Orang itu membuat segel tangan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Mata merah ber-tomoenya melotot tajam. Dia menghampiri Osiris dengan begitu cepat. Rambut peraknya berkibar tersapu ke belakang.

"Suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu!" teriaknya di udara. Pancuran-pancuran air yang tadi memancar, dengan tiba-tiba memuntahkan gelombang air yang sangat kuat ke udara, lalu gelombang air itu saling bertabrakan, membentuk beberapa naga air yang langsung saja terbang melesat sambil meraung-raung menghampiri Osìris.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan perasaan jengkel Osiris bergerak mundur menjauhi mereka. Dia diam saja tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi wajahnya memberengut kesal. Naga-naga air tersebut terus mengikutinya seakan dia adalah hewan buruan yang sudah ditargetkan. Dia memalingkan pandangannya pada selusin orang-orang yang sedang berlari dan melompat-lompat di atap-atap dan puing-puing bangunan Atensi mereka semua terus tertuju pada Osiris. Secara giat mengikuti gerakan terbang Osiris dengan bola mata mereka, seperti memikirkan sebuah rencana brilian untuk menjatuhkannya dari udara, agar mereka bisa mengeroyoknya.

Osiris menukik turun ke arah rumah-rumah. Membaurkan diri untuk menghalang-halangi naga-naga air itu. Cara itu pun berhasil, sehingga naga-naga itu malah meledak ketika menabrak rumah-rumah. Tetapi dari balik ledakan air itu, Kakashi bersama dua bunshinnya meluncur turun membuntuti Osiris, berlarian di sepanjang dinding-dinding, lalu melompati puing-puing dengan cekatan. Osiris segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap samping, lalu menyelinap memasuki sebuah celah, sedang wajahnya tetap dihadapkan ke pada tiga orang itu. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat tiga buah kunai melejit ke arahnya. Dia memutar tubuh lagi berlawanan dengan jarum jam, lalu menendang sebuah sebuah puing yang lewat di punggungnya dengan kuat, sehingga bisa menghalau kunai-kunai itu darinya. Dia berbalik, lalu menambah kecepatan terbangnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Dari sela-sela puing-puing bangunan tersebut, ia bisa menyaksikan bentangan hijau dedaunan dari pepohonan di bawah sana. Dia memalingkan wajah ke empat bocah-bocah tersebut, menatap kepulasan mereka yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan guncangan-guncangan ini. Dia berpikir, dia harus segera menyingkirkan empat bocah pengganggu ini. Tentu saja, tidak dengan membunuh mereka, atau melempar mereka begitu saja layaknya sampah. Mereka harus diletakkan di tempat yang aman, jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang sinting itu. Sebuah suara teriakan tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tersadar.

"Katon : Karyuu Endan!"

Osiris menengok ke kanan. Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang pria gagah, dengan janggut berwarna coklat yang menghias dagunya, memakai helm tempur, pakaian serba hitam, dan sebuah tongkat hitam yang ia apit di lipatan tangannya. Kemudian, sebuah gelombang semburan api super besar menyebar melahap puing-puing dan bangunan-bangunan dengan ganas.

"Ck." Osiris berbelok tajam dengan hati jengkel, menyelinap masuk ke sebuah gang, lalu bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan rumah sakit.

 **Brurrr!**

Dari gang yang ditempati Osiris, gelombang api tersebut menghadang akses jalan ke luar dari semua sisi. Suara api itu kedengaran seperti raungan. Dalam sekejap saja, suhu udara naik drastis. Sinar kuning kejinggaan menyala terang benderang menyinari gang sempit itu. Osiris menggertakan giginya. Dia memandangi hembusan api puluhan meter di kanannya dengan alis bertaut. Dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas karna ke empat bocah ini. Kalau saja dua bocah pirang ini bukan adik dari pemilik tubuh ini, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia meninggalkan mereka. Lalu dua bocah berambut gelap yang ada di kirinya ini adalah bonus. Osiris cukup kaget ketika melihat dinding di depannya sedang bergerak mendekat atau malah kelihatannya dia yang sedang mendekati dinding bangunan itu.

"Sial!" gerutu Osiris seraya menggerakkan bola matanya dengan cepat ke sepanjang bangunan rumah sakit. Ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jendela yang sudah setengah hancur. Tanpa menimbang-nimbang waktu lagi, dia segera terbang dan masuk ke jendela itu.

Setelah menapakkan kaki di dalam rumah itu, Osiris langsung melompat menjauhi dinding, lalu mendarat pada tepi sebuah lubang di lantai. Dia memandang ruangan itu hanya sekilas dan segera merunduk, memeluk bocah-bocah itu untuk melindungi mereka dari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Dan duarrr!**

Ruangan itu berguncang hebat. Jendela-jendela kaca remuk. Lidah-lidah api menjilat-jilat ke dalam ruangan. Osiris merapatkan diri ke lantai. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Barangkali dia berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyulitkan dengan guncangan-guncangan ini.

 **Krak! Krak!**

Tetapi tiba-tiba lantai yang dipijaknya terbelah. "Sialan!" teriaknya sambil melompat tanpa berpikir. Lantai itu pun hancur sesaat setelah ia berhasil melompat. Kerikil-kerikil dan debu berterbaran menghalangi pandangannya di udara. Kemudian api yang menjilat-jilat berkorbar dari bawahnya.

 **Tap!**

Kakinya sukses mendarat di lantai yang lebih padat. Osiris menarik napas lega. Dia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan, tapi sedikit kaget dengan lidah api yang terpaut tiga puluh centi saja dari wajahnya. Dia pun melangkah mundur menjauhi kobaran api tersebut. Sekali lagi dia menghembuskan napas sambil berlutut. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu dengan tubuhnya yang cepat sekali merasa lelah. Keringat-keringat basah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keadaan itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Sekarang aku terjebak di sini." keluhnya seraya melonggarkan pelukannya. "bersama bocah-bocah pengganggu ini. Huh..." dia menghembuskan napas lagi, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Di hadapannya dia melihat lorong yang agak gelap dengan kondisi berantakan yang cukup parah. Dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian. Di kiri kanannya juga lorong. Dahinya berkerut. "Dan ke mana aku sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari ke empat bocah itu dan berdiri, membiarkan mereka tergeletak begitu di lantai. Sambil berjalan selangkah, Osiris meregangkan otot-ototnya yang agak pegal. Melelahkan juga membawa mereka terbang di udara. Osiris memandangi ke tiga lorong itu satu persatu. Dia bimbang hendak memilih jalan yang mana. Ke tiga-tiganya kelihatan cukup menyeramkan dan tidak baik. Osiris berdiri saja beberapa waktu lamanya sambil menimbang-nimbang jalan mana yang akan dia pilih. Tentunya suasana masih tak tenang. Guncangan-guncangan kecil terus menggetarkan tempat itu.

"Hah..." dia menyerah. "kelihatannya sulit sekali." seandainya saja kekuatannya sedikit lebih banyak yang ke luar, ia mungkin akan bisa merasakan hawa kehidupan yang berada di sekitarnya. Ajaibnya setelah keinginan itu selesai diangankan, tiba-tiba dadanya mulai bergejolak. Ke dua sudut bibirnya naik. Ia merasakan kekuatannya mengalir ke sekujur otot-ototnya. Pendengaran dan indra perasanya menjadi lebih peka. Sekarang ia bisa mendengar bocah pemilik tubuh ini sedang mengumpat marah.

"Aku memang tidak salah mengandalkanmu, musang." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menimpali ucapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Dengan senang hati akan ku hajar bocah menyebalkan ini! Melihatnya berlari seperti seorang pecundang sangatlah menyenangkan!"

Osiris mengulum senyum. Lalu berjalan mendekati ke empat bocah pinsan itu. "Iya, ya... Teruslah paksa dia mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya."

"Dia sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya." kata suara itu. "memaksanya mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya rasanya tidak mungkin, karna aku tak melihat kekuatannya meningkat lebih dari ini."

"Lakukan saja. Dia orang yang suka memberikan kejutan. Hajar dia terus. Lakukan apa saja untuk memaksa kekuatannya, termasuk menghinanya jika―" Osiris berhenti bicara. Pada saat itu dia kelihatan cukup kaget dengan kilat kuning yang diiringi dengan kemunculan mendadak seorang laki-laki semeter di hadapannya. Osiris melompat 10 meter ke belakang sambil mengamati orang itu. Lelaki itu sedang membungkuk, lalu meraih baju ke empat bocah merepotkan itu.

'Sial!' Osiris menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. "Hei!" teriaknya. "siapa kau?!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercakap-cakap, Naruto." sahut lelaki itu dengan tenang. "tetaplah disini. Aku akan kembali."

"Kembalikan bocah-bocah itu!" Osiris melompat menghampiri orang itu seraya mengayunkan tangannya. Namun secepat orang itu datang, secepat itu pula dia menghilang, hanya menyisakan kilat kuning di tempatnya berada. Pukulan Osiris mencelos dan menghancurkan lantai.

Osiris menggeram. "Sialan!" umpatnya dengan marah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, bersiap-siap mengejar orang itu. Ia pun terjun ke dalam api yang sedang berkobar. Tapi sebongkah batu seukuran helm melejit tepat ke arahnya.

 **Buagh.**

Bongkahan batu itu menabrak perut Osiris dengan keras. Osiris terlempar ke belakang sambil berteriak. Dia menendang bongkahan batu itu hingga batu itu kembali ke arah datangnya. Lalu ia segera bersalto di udara, mendarat mulus dilantai, dan berhenti di ujung lorong. "Apalagi selanjutnya?" tanyanya sembari menebak-nebak apa yang akan muncul dari bingkai pintu remuk di depannya. Selain itu dia juga memikirkan ke empat bocah yang dibawa pria misterius tadi. Osiris kehilangan rekam jejak jiwa orang itu. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu jauh. Entah di mana sekarang? Osiris tidak tahu. Kemampuan merasakan jiwa hanya bisa dalam radius seratus meter saja. Dia menghela napas frustasi. "Terserah sajalah. Persetan dengan pengganggu-pengganggu itu..." ujarnya masa bodoh. Sesaat setelah itu, seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia merasakan beberapa jiwa sedang mendekat dari arah depannya. Dia pun memasang kuda-kuda ketika melihat gerombolan bongkahan batu meluncur menghampirinya. "Berikan lemparan terbaik kalian!" dia berteriak menantang, lalu menangkis semua bongkahan batu itu dengan mudah. Bongkahan batu-batu berpencar menghancurkan dinding-dinding. Kepulan debu menyeruak mengaburkan pandangan Osiris. Dari arah depannya, dalam kabut-kabut debu Osiris melihat bayangan seseorang. Dia tidak tahu itu siapa, karna pancaran jiwanya berbeda dari yang tadi menculik bocah-bocah itu. Osiris mengerjapkan mata, lalu muncul lagi bayangan pancaran kilatan-kilatan listrik. Diiringi dengan suara seperti suara ratusan kicauan burung. Pancaran itu lalu bergerak dan diam. Osiris menunggu sebuah serangan. Tepat tak lama setelah itu suara arus air mengejutkannya. Dia mengernyitkan dahit sambil menyipitkan matanya. Suara itu arus itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dalam benak Osiris muncul suatu ingatan tentang pengalamannya beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia sedang menggendong ke empat bocah pengganggu itu.

Osiris pun menyadari sesuatu. "Aku benci air!" teriaknya sambil melompat ke kanan. Namun naas sesosok naga air meluncur dan menabrakkan diri ke Osiris tanpa ampun. Osiris pun terhempas ke dinding, menjadikannya menempel seakan dilem di dinding itu. Arus air yang kuat terus mendorongnya ke belakang. Osiris berusaha melawan, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja sekujur otot-ototnya menegang. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kepala dan anggota tubuhnya, tapi seakan ada kekuatan besar yang sedang menahannya semua sulit sekali digerakkan.

'Apa lagi ini?! Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Dia terus melawan sekuat tenaganya. Mula-mula tangannya bisa menekuk sedikit, lalu diikuti kaki kirinya. Beruntung baginya, karna beberapa detik kemudian sapuan arus air itu berhenti. Osiris menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Otot-ototnya mengejang, membuat getaran-getaran ringan di tangan dan kakinya, seolah-olah dia baru saja tersengat arus listrik. Dia menggerutu dalam hati. Beruntung saja, dia sudah memasang pelindung di tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa mengecilkan efek dari sengatan itu. Dia tak mau buang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, secepat mungkin membereskan gerombolan orang sinting itu dan menyelamatkan bocah-bocah pengganggu itu. Biar pun dia dewa yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tapi dia masih mengerti akan pentingnya arti tanggung jawab.

Cepat-cepat diangkatnya pandangannya, karna pada saat itu dia mendengar tapak kaki yang sedang berlari. Dia melihat pria sinting itu lagi, penggemar rahasia yang selalu mengejarnya sewaktu ia terbang tadi. Kali ini pria itu membawa sebuah bola listrik di tangannya. Osiris bangkit dengan cepat dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku benci padamu, bung." kata Osiris. Pria itu menerjang Osiris dengan bola listriknya. Osiris menangkisnya dengan bola energi yang dibuatnya, membuat duar yang besar di tempat itu. Osiris terpental dengan keras lagi ke belakang, menghancurkan dinding dengan punggungnya, lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain. Dari balik lubang di dinding yang dibuatnya, pria sinting itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Osiris melompat ke arah orang sinting itu untuk menyerang. Dua menit lamanya mereka terlibat adu Taijutsu yang sengit. Kekuatan mereka seri.

 **Buagh**

"Wow, bung! Kekuatanmu lumayan juga!" puji Osiris sambil menangkis tendangan melingkar pria sinting itu. "tapi aku tidak akan kalah!" Osiris meninju pria itu.

Pria itu mendengus tak ingin menjawab ocehan Osiris. Dia menangkap tangan Osiris dengan sigap, lalu melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Osiris. Osiris kembali menangkisnya dengan mudah. Akan tetapi sebuah hantaman yang lain berhasil membuat pipi kanannya mendapat bogem mentah. Osiris pun tersentak. Ia segera menengok ke sana dan melihat pria yang sama yang baru saja menjadi lawan tandingnya.

"Ck!" Osiris berdecak, berniat membalas orang itu. Tetapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah kewalahan sendiri menghadapi mereka. Dia dikeroyok dan menjadi bulan-bulanan pria-pria kejam itu. Dipukul, ditendang, dan dijadikan alat penghancur dinding, ditambah dengan bonus sebuah bola listrik yang menyerempet dadanya, yang tentu saja terasa.

 **Bush!**

"Ahak!" Osiris berguling-guling di lantai, masuk ke sebuah ruangan lainnya sembari mengepel lantai dengan tubuhnya. Gerakan Osiris berhenti ketika kepalanya menyentuh dinding. Dia pun menghela napas.

"Huh..." dia kemudian bangkit berjongkok, berpikir tentang dua lawannya tersebut. Tak satu pun pukulan-pukulannya mengenai mereka. Mereka selalu bisa menghindar dan menangkisnya dengan amat mudah. Kepulan debu dari lubang di dinding mulai menipis. Tempat itu pun berangsur-angsur menjadi hening.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, suatu kehadiran orang asing di tempat itu. Dia memalingkan wajah ke pojokan yang ada di kirinya. Di sana, di sudut ruangan dengan kondisi pencahayaan yang minim sekali, Osiris melihat tiga orang sedang meringkuk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Bruuuhh..." dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata menyipit memandangi mereka. "merepotkan sekali..."

Osiris pernah merasakan rasanya dibekukan oleh seorang dewi, karna menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Barangkali ia juga punya anggapan bahwa ke empat bocah yang diculik tadi sebagai pengganggu. Tapi terjun bebas dari ketinggian seratus meter sambil memeluk seorang gadis dan dua bocah berisik yang terus saja berteriak-teriak, lebih menyebalkan daripada apa pun hal menyebalkan yang pernah di alaminya. Gadis itu terus-menerus memberontak sekuat tenaga, diselingi dengan tamparan-tamparan terbaiknya bagi pemuda mesum seperti Osiris.

"Kyaaa mesum! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Dasar mesuuum!" gadis itu berambut panjang, dengan warna coklat seutuhnya. Bermata coklat dengan wajah cantik jelita. Osiris tidak peduli secantik apa pun gadis itu. Dia sudah punya tambatan hati dan tidak tertarik dengan gadis mana pun juga.

"Berisik!" hardik Osiris dengan kasar. Seharusnya Osiris mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang amat besar, karna aksi heroiknya ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis ini tak pernah mengerti akan sebuah ungkapan terima kasih. Wajahnya ditampar dan dipukul berulang kali.

"Lepaskann akuu, dasar mesummm! Lepaskann!"

Oke, lagi-lagi perempuan itu mengatainya mesum, mengulangi lagi kata-kata yang sama. Dan sebuah kata itu sulit sekali diterjemahkan oleh kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti. Juga tak punya keinginan untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang kata itu. Sejujurnya dia bisa saja melemparkan gadis ini ke udara, membiarkannya berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri atau memberikan gadis ini pada pria sinting di belakangnya. Tapi cara itu kelampau kejam menurutnya. Jadi Osiris mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dia mengencangkan pelukan tangan kirinya di pinggang gadis itu, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia mendekam di selangkangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengamuk tanpa kendali, menambahkan kata umpatan baru pada rangkaian kosa-katanya, diselingi beberapa tendangan ala Bruce Lee ke selangkangan Osiris. Kesabaran Osiris pun habis sudah. Dalam satu kali gerakan tiba-tiba, Osiris membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya. Dan cara itu berhasil membuat gadis itu diam sambil membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya berubah dari merah menjadi merah padam. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, mereka terlibat ciuman paling anti-mainstream di udara. Ditambah dengan latar puing-puing bangunan dan suara jeritan dari bocah di pinggangnya, itu menjadi momen yang jarang ditemukan. Bahkan mungkin tak ada yang pernah berani melakukannya. Lalu, momen anti-mainstream yang menyebalkan itu harus pudar ketika tengkuk Osiris serasa dipegang. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu kedipan mata pemandangan di sekitar berubah menjadi pepohonan yang banyak. Juga mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di atas tanah tanpa harus mendarat dengan brutal yang mungkin saja akan sangat berefek bagi orang-orang yang dibawanya. Dia masih belum mengerti. Matanya mengerjap memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah khayalan. Tapi wajah merah gadis itu serta teriakan bocah-bocah dipinggangnya tak bisa membuatnya fokus.

"Sudah ciumannya, Naruto. Mesum sekali kau..." tegur seseorang dari belakangnya. Osiris pun tersentak. Dia melepas ciuman yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu sembari menarik tangannya yang sedang meremas selangkangan gadis itu, lalu menengok ke belakang. Dalam penglihatannya ia menyaksikan seorang lelaki gagah dengan rambut pirang menyala dan ikat kepala berlambang mirip seperti obat nyamuk. Lelaki itu memijat kepalanya yang sedang menggeleng.

"Apa?" tanya Osiris tak mengerti. Orang itu tak menjawab, masih asyik dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Seseorang yang lain tak jauh dari tempat mereka menimpalì, "Pemuda-pemudi zaman sekarang, sangat tidak tahu aturan. Melakukan hal-hal yang pada zaman kami dulu sangat tabu."

Osiris beralih ke asal suara dan berhenti pada sosok pria gondrong dengan model rambut disisir ke belakang. Pria itu mengenakan zirah warna merah yang lecet di banyak tempat, sehingga menjadikan ia tampak seperti gelandangan yang habis dikeroyok massa.

Osiris menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Oh ya dan kau siapa?"

"KAUU..." Osiris menengok pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menggenggam kerah baju Osiris sangat erat. Wajahnya berubah jelek, sejelek Hyena ketika mereka sedang kelaparan.

"LAKI-LAKI BEJATTT!"

Gadis itu menghajar Osiris dengan beringas, seakan Osiris adalah samsak yang sering dipukuli di tempat latihan tinju. Bagi Osiris pukulan gadis itu sama sekali tak ada artinya. Bahkan mungkin gadis itu hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Tapi wajah gadis itu yang kelihatan hampir menangis menarik minat Osiris.

 **Tap**

Osiris menangkap ke dua tangan gadis itu. "Kau gila ya, Nona?" tanya Osiris tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Gadis itu berusaha melawan, menarik-narik tangannya yang digenggam Osiris. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan suara napas yang tersengal-sengal. Melihat situasi itu, pria di dekat Osiris pun mendekat ke arah mereka, lalu menjitak kepala Osiris.

"Minta maaf padanya sekarang." perintah pria itu dengan tegas. Osiris tidak menjawabnya, karna pada saat itu seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, jantungnya mengeluarkan denyutan hebat berulang kali secara beruntun. Semangatnya berkobar dahsyat. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan asap. Osiris menyeringai lebar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, tawa mengerikan yang membuat pria didekatnya waspada. Kelopak matanya berubah dari yang semula berwarna biru menjadi menyala seperti nyala lahar yang panas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya pria itu lagi saat melihat apa yang tengah menimpa Osiris.

 **Tap tap tap**

Orang-orang mulai bermunculan sambil membawa orang-orang. Jumlah mereka banyak, lebih dari 2 lusinan orang dengan lambang shinobi yang berbeda-beda. Kebanyakannya adalah bapak-bapak, hanya sedikit yang tampak masih muda. Beberapa di antaranya mengenakan pakaian yang sama, yaitu jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Oi," sapa seorang pria. "ada apa, Minato?"

Minato tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, Raikage-sama. Hanya masalah kecil saja."

 **Tap**

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari atas pohon akhirnya turun dan ikut nimbrung. "Jadi," katanya membuka suara. "dia adalah anakmu, Minato?"

"Begitulah, Madara-sama." jawab Minato dengan polos.

Wajah pria itu yang kaku berubah rileks. Dia mengamati Osiris beberapa saat lamanya. "Ku rasa aku menyukainya." percakapan mereka harus terhenti dengan munculnya seorang pria berambut putih, mengenakan baju zirah berwarna biru.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah mereka. "Apakah sudah semuanya?" tanyanya. Suaranya dingin dan menusuk.

"Ku pikir sudah semuanya, Tobirama-san," jawab seorang pria yang penampilannya mirip seperti mummy. "kami tak menemukan orang-orang lagi di dalam puing-puing itu."

Pria bernama Tobirama itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, kumpulkan mereka," perintahnya. "kita harus cepat memindahkan mereka ke gunung Myoboku."

Sementara mereka tengah sibuk dengan rencana mereka, Osiris juga sedang disibukkan dengan kesadarannya pada banyak kekuatan besar yang bergerak ke tempat ini. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai melangkah. "Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku pun akan pergi dari tempat ini."

"Oi, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" tanya Minato. "kembali ke mari dan ikut Tou-chan ke gunung Myoboku."

Osiris terus saja berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Namaku adalah Osiris," katanya. "Komandan tertinggi dari Batalyon Zirah Emas. Dan aku adalah putra dari Ra yang agung..." tiba-tiba udara berubah menjadi panas. Kulit Osiris retak-retak. Dari retakan itu muncul nyala merah jingga. "...aku telah menghabisi 3384 Titan dengan pedangku sendiri semasa perang dewa. Sekarang aku akan menambah jumlah itu dalam daftar rekorku..." tepat pada saat itu dua bilah pedang muncul begitu saja dalam genggamannya. Baju yang dikenakannya pun berganti menjadi jubah api yang pada bagian punggungnya tertera gambar lingkaran merah dengan titik kecil di tengahnya. Osiris pun menghilang secepat kilat dari tempat itu, menyisakan kepulan debu tipis di tempat dia berdiri tadi. Detik berikutnya dia sudah menukik turun ke arah atap sebuah gedung yang di atasnya tengah berkumpul puluhan orang kembar.

"KALIAN INGIN BERTARUNG?!" tanyanya dengan lantang. "AYO! KELUARKAN KEMAMPUAN TERBAIK KALIANN!"

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **NB :** Maaf ya telat up. Gegara keasyikan main game ane. Oke gak usah panjang2. Sekian dan terima kasih buat yang udah review fave and follow fic ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan. tinggal pm aja atau review...


End file.
